It's Okay
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: The boys took away the escape their best friend needed and didn't even know until it was too late. She says it's fine, but is everything really okay? Can they help an old friend realize how important she is? Bad summary, better story. Reviews help me a lot!
1. Missed Her Chance

_Logan Mitchell bit down on his lip before bursting into laughter. He stared at the girl in front of him, the girl with the fair skin, the dark brown hair and the green eyes that could tell you a story for days. She narrowed her eyes at him, putting her hands on her hips._

"_Oh you think this is funny, Logie-Bear?" She glared, using the nick name that his mother gave him which he very much dreaded. He didn't mind his mom using it no that was acceptable. However when everyone else found out it was a problem._

"_Oh Olivia, it's hysterical." He smirked watching her get even madder. His friend standing in front of him, Olivia Allen, was covered in water and shaving cream. The boys decided they had to prank her just because she seemed so serious all the time. Most of the day if they weren't in school, the five of them were together at someone's house, or on the lake ice skating. Olivia was rarely home, none of them knew why, they just assumed she loved the outdoors. The girl was very conservative too, always wore long sleeve shirts, never showed much skin at all. But hey, she was shy right? That's the excuse._

"_Oh let's see how you like to have water and shaving cream on you then!" She turned to James, grabbing a can from his hand and then turned to Kendall, grabbing a water balloon. Olivia ran forward and threw the water balloon at him, then started to spray shaving cream at him. Logan laughed and turned around chasing her. She quickly retreated and hid behind Carlos, who ducked when Logan picked up another water balloon and threw it at her. She whined and pouted, Logan laughed and walked over to her squeezing her tightly. _

"_Just needed to see you loosen up a bit." He smiled._

"_Pfft. I'm not uptight or anything."_

"_You're kind of like the teacher everyone hates." James said nodding his head. "JAMES!" The three men yelled. James shrugged his shoulder._

"_Well, I'll open up a bit and have fun I guess."_

"_See? It's not that hard." Logan grinned, that crooked half-smile that made her heart melt. The same smile that would reassure her time and time again, that everything is okay, that there's still some good in the world._

Olivia sat nervously outside of the building. The guitar she owned was placed in its case beside her, sitting over a journal which was very dear to her. She never let it out of her sight. There was the option of leaving it at home, which is what anyone would say. Sadly she didn't have that luxury, her possessions weren't safe at home. She jumped when she heard the doors behind her fly open and the boys left the building hollering and jumping on each other. They stopped when they saw her stare up at them. They didn't say it, but she already knew what happened.

"He signed us! We're going to be rich and famous!" James shouted happily. Olivia smiled a bit. "Congratulations James, all of you…that's great."

"Sorry Olivia…" Kendall said quietly.

"He said he could market a boy band so much better than a female artist. He's bringing the boy band back!" Carlos grinned and jumped in the air, Kendall rolled his eyes and shoved Carlos telling him to zip it.

"Hey… It's okay I'm happy for you guys! You know? I'm glad it was one of us at least." Olivia forced the smile to stay on her face as she hugged each and every one of them. Lastly she hugged Logan, her best friend, the rock that she couldn't live without but realized one way or another she was going to have to cope.

"Hey, I'm really going to miss you." Logan said quietly pulling her into a hug. He rested his head on top of hers as they hugged.

"I'm going to miss you too Logan… but this will be great. You'll be Dr. Logan Boy-Band Mitchell, I'll…. Go back to my old plan. I'll write." Olivia nodded almost reassuring herself. She inhaled deeply, not allowing herself to let the tears fall.

"Do you want to go celebrate?"

"Actually… we have to leave as soon as possible." James said.

"OF course….well…. good luck you guys. Try not to forget me." She waved and lifted her guitar case, running off and disappearing before their eyes. Logan looked down at his feet, he should have made a move when he had the chance. If he had known he was going to be in a band that day he probably would have asked her out months ago. The girl was smart and beautiful, something he knew he would not find in California. Kendall bent down, seeing the book on the ground.

"Hey she left her book."

"SWEEEEET gossip time." James snatched it out of his hands.

"Come on James have some respect!" Kendall said trying to grab it back.

"Dude we're not going to see her so what does it matter?" Was his defense, Kendall saw he had a point, but he didn't want to think of it that way. Carlos ran over and took the book, reading it between them. Logan looked at the ground. A paper had fluttered out of the book and onto the floor while they were arguing over it. Logan bent down to pick it up _READ THIS BEFORE YOU PERFORM DUMBASS_, it said in the front. He laughed, classic Olivia.

**Okay Olivia, you're about to go perform and hopefully become a star. So you can get out of this life that you dread so much. Just breathe, have confidence, and focus on being a star. Once you're a star he can't hurt you anymore. You know what ends when you're away from this place? Your misery.**

**You're not going to cut anymore, you're going to make yourself better. No need to cry yourself to sleep anymore. No need to hide behind long clothing. When the guys hug you and get concerned over why you're flinching or quiet, you don't need to give them a bullshit excuse, because you need to. You just have to believe, Olivia. Then you'll escape.**

**~Signed, the past you. You'll do great.**

Logan's heart break reading the letter of reassurance she had written from herself. He turned to the guys to say something, his mouth opened but he couldn't find the words. Kendall looked up from the book, James and Carlos were engrossed on it.

"What does it say?"

"Well this one story is about this guy that gets brutally murdered in the most violent way for beating his daughter. It's so sick and awesome. Good thing she didn't win she'd be a good writer." Carlos nodded eagerly and continued to read.

"Kendall?"

"It just seems odd. The book is so dark. We leafed through it before Carlos found the story. It's like…. Random rants and these gruesome tales."

Logan nodded, running a hand through his hair and passing Kendall the letter. Kendall's eyes bulged out of his head, handing it back to Logan.

"We have to tell someone! The police or something."

"And then what happens? She goes to Foster care and things get worse? She doesn't have any other family here Kendall."

"Well we can't just leave her there!"

"I don't know what to do…" Logan was baffled. If him and Kendall couldn't come up with an idea to help her, then there was no help at all, which seemed to be the case.

Olivia stood out late that night, dreading going home. When she did it was the usual routine. Cook his dinner. Reheat it because it took him too long to get downstairs to the food when it was warm and now it was cold. Give him and salt and pepper, because he refuses to believe the cooking is good enough. Pour his drink, a beer, tall glass, three ice cubes. Second glass, smaller, filled to the brim with whiskey. Wash the dishes but leave the whiskey. Be done with the dishes by the time he gets to the end of the whiskey or else the glass breaks on your back. If you're quick enough, refill the glass, if not, pick up the pieces and pour another before tending to yourself. Wait till he's done drinking, get your usual slap across the face and get thrown to the floor. If the glass hit you, you'll usually be pushed down to the ground so you fall on that spot. If you were lucky and you were quick enough, he slammed you into a wall.

Wait for him to be done with the television. Turn it off for him, bring him his slippers so he goes upstairs comfortably. Wait for him to fall asleep. Sit in your room alone and cry. Take the razor blade and bring it to your arms, taking out the pain on your fair skin. Sit up till eleven at night, when the boys usually get to your house. Hear the rock on your window then open it wide. Smile and wave at the boys as though nothing is wrong. Retreat back into the window and quickly wrap gauze around your arm before pulling your sleeve down. Step out of the window, shimmy down the drain pipe until you were close enough to have James catch you. Jump, let him catch you. Sometimes you make the mistake of wincing when he catches you, because sometimes there's still shards of glass in your back. Other times you grin and bear it, not showing a sign of anything being wrong. Go with them to the lake, where Carlos lends you a pair of skates that are much too big. Have fun for an hour, laughing, carefree of all the troubles at home. Return home, where James helps you reach your window before your dad finds out you were gone. Crawl into the bed, cry yourself to sleep. Repeat the next day.


	2. A Second Chance

**One Year Later, July**

Logan Mitchell was a mess for months after their departure. Then again, all of the boys were equally distraught over their good friend. For the many years they've known her not once did she mention any sort of abuse. Not once did she speak to them of how her father would routinely abuse her and make her seem worthless. All Olivia would do was hang out with the boys and enjoy their company in a desperate attempt to forget what awaited her at home.

Things were hard the first couple of months. The boys couldn't call her, their house didn't have a phone. Instead they wrote letters to her, yet they never got a response. After dozens of failed attempts in contacting her, eventually their letters were sent back to them saying no one lived at that address anymore. Feeling more desperate, Logan called his mother to try and get a hold of her, or at least to see her and tell him how she was doing. His mother told her that after the boys had left, it was like Olivia had left with them. None of their parents had seen her very often. On the rare occasion they did see her, they couldn't talk to her because she was always in a hurry. His mother did try to visit the house. She knocked, making several attempts but no one ever answered the door.

"You still think about her huh?" Kendall said, lying on the beach chair besides Logan at the pool. Logan put down the medical journal he had trouble focusing on and nodded, turning to face Kendall.

"It bothers me dude. How could we never notice anything? Then when we left… that was her escape. That was her way of getting out and we stole it from her. She needed it more than we did that's for sure." Kendall nodded folding his hands over his stomach and staring into the pool.

"Yeah, but we didn't know Logan. We can't blame ourselves, it's not healthy. We've tried all we can do." Logan nodded, he didn't want to admit that he had lost hope in contacting her, but he definitely did. He gave up four months ago. If he was ever to see Olivia again it would have to be complete destiny for their paths to cross again.

"NEW GIRL!" Carlos screamed into a megaphone, adjusting the helmet on his head. Kendall looked at Logan and chuckled. Logan shrugged and stood up with the mass of guys who ran and crowded over to the lobby to see who was arriving. James was front and center of course, waiting for the girl to appear in the line of sight. Carlos stood beside James, bouncing on his heels excitedly. Logan and Kendall made their way forward. Logan didn't care too much, last time there was a new girl for some reason he thought it might be Olivia, just maybe out of sheer luck but naturally he was disappointed.

The girl walked close to the bell hop, keeping her head down and hiding her face as she walked. When she approached Bitters, the guys had a hard time hearing her because she spoke so quietly. She gave her name "…Allen." Bitter's face remained unmoved, as though he knew of an un-discussed situation and handed her the key. The boys studied the girl.

Okay, they checked her out.

She wore long dark denim capris, a pair of red flats, and a tank top underneath a long sleeve sheer black top. A style very similar to their friend. When the girl entered the elevator, she didn't look up. She just pressed the button for her floor.

"Hey that looks kind of like Olivia!" Carlos smiled and pointed, the girl lifted her face and tilted her head at hearing her name. The boy's jaws dropped and their eyes widened. They ran to the elevator, but it quickly closed and took her to a different floor.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS OLIVIA I'M SO SMART!" Carlos laughed.

"Dude we have to go find her! What floor?!" Kendall said frantically.

"Wow, I was going to hit on her too." James shrugged. Everyone looked at him and shook their heads.

"I have an idea!" Logan ran to the elevator and watched the illuminated display above the doors. "Okay, it stopped at the sixth floor. Let's go!" The boys pushed and shoved each other as they ran up the staircase, knocking several people over and shouting their apologies. When they arrived on their destined floor, they frantically looked down the hallways trying to spot her. James spotted a door closing down the hall and ran over, frantically knocking. A girl opened the door, but it wasn't Olivia.

"Ohh….hello I'm Diamond, James, Diamond." James grinned flashing his model smile and sticking his hand out. The girl giggled and went to shake his hand but she was interrupted by Kendall.

"Sorry he's busy he'll talk to you later!" He grabbed James by the shoulder and yanked him away. The girl rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

"Dude!"

"We're a mission right now James, now is not the time to hit on a girl." Kendall dragged him to the rest of the guys. Logan was nervous, wondering if he made a mistake and perhaps someone else got on the elevator and took it to the sixth floor. He looked to Kendall who nodded before speaking, "Okay, we'll just knock on all of these doors until she answers. She's bound to open one of them."

"Okay. Let's do that then." Logan nodded. The guys spent roughly spent five minutes knocking on doors until they heard Carlos yelling.

"I FOUND HER! OLIVIA!" He tackled her from his place in the doorway onto the ground, the boys ran to door 6A, where they saw Carlos lying on top of Olivia and hugging her. "Carlos!"

"CARLOS GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed trying to shove him off.

"Oh, woops, sorry I was happy to see you!" Carlos stood up and pulled Olivia to her feet. They all stared at each other taking in what had changed. Seventeen years old now. Longer hair, and different pair of glasses were all that seemed to change.

"We missed you." Kendall said quietly. She nodded, holding her arms. "I missed you guys too… a lot…" Kendall walked over and hugged her, she immediately hugged him back burying her face in his chest. James, Logan , and Carlos joined in on the group hug.

"What are you…doing here? What happened to you? We tried to contact you for months!" Logan said staring at her unable to believe that she was really there.

"Yeah you have a lot to explain to us about your dad." Carlos added, nodding frantically. "CARLOS!" James slapped him on the back of the helmet.

"Umm… yeah I guess I have—wait how did you know about my dad?"

"The day we left, you forgot your book and Carlos and James looked through it." Kendall said. The two boys glared at him.

"I'm assuming by now you _all_ looked through it huh?" The boys nodded guiltily, "Guys are so nosey."

"I can't believe you're really here." Logan smiled at her exhaling the breath caught in his chest. Olivia nodded, smiling a bit herself. "Yeah neither can I."

"So… tell us, how are you here?" Kendall closed the apartment door behind him. Olivia nodded and walked over to the sofa. The apartment was pre-furnished since she was coming in with virtually nothing but her clothes and a few other possessions. The guys took the time to study her place. The walls were dark purple. The furniture was mostly white and pretty modern, with bright orange pillows and lamps as accents. That was probably the most she ever had in a long time.

"Well, when you guys were picked over me I didn't let that stop me. I lost my book, which you guys found, that had some songs and poems that I was planning to use so I had to start over. I wrote a few songs, then I used the audio room in the school and they let me record them as I played guitar. I sent the demo and papers to Rocque Records. He mailed back to the school since that's where I wrote to contact me, the principal allowed me to based on my situation. He liked my stuff and so….here I am."

"Rocque Records? No kidding that's our label!" Carlos grinned, that harmless, innocent smile he always had.

"That's cool then, we'll get to see each other!" Carlos nodded eagerly, Kendall continued to prod her for questions while Logan sat there quietly observing her as she spoke.

"What happened that you didn't get any of our mail? Logan's mom said you guys moved out at some point too." Olivia turned her head to face Logan, lifting an eyebrow. He blushed and averted his gaze to his shoes.

"I didn't get any letters when we were still living there. I never checked the mail, my dad always took it. I guess he kept the letters from me. As for the moving, we ended up living in a motel for about two months, until I got out. He sold the house for money."

"How are you here without adult supervision?" James asked, "Because I would love to live adult-free."

"Well…. I explained my situation to Gustavo and Kelly…. I think that's her name. They said I should try to find someone who could act as a guardian for me but given my situation, I left as fast as I could to come here, which they understood… You're quiet Logan." Before Logan could speak, Kendall jumped in again.

"What about your dad situation? You kept that hidden from us for years, I think we deserve to know about that." Olivia bit her lip and looked down at her arms through her shear blouse. If you focused your gaze hard enough, you could still see the scars through the sleeves.

"Maybe we should stop questioning her like she's a criminal and show her around the place right?" Logan jumped in, saving her from the dreadful story that was soon to follow. Olivia smiled a bit and mouthed a thank you to him, which he nodded in response to.

"Yeah! We'll show you the pool, it's the best part."

"Don't forget the smoothies!" Kendall smiled pointing his index finger to prove a point. The gang left her apartment to give her a tour of the Palm Woods. They got her a strawberry smoothie and decided to tell her about all their adventures and mischief in the place. Olivia laughing and smiling made them smile. Ordinarily, it would have just been a normal thing for her, but after reading her book she left behind, and the letter that fell out, they knew all her secrets and it seemed much more meaningful that she was laughing and enjoying her time with her old friends. They took her back to their apartment, where jumped the gun and smothered her telling her everything would be okay now and that she was there for her. Katie hugged Olivia but didn't make it quite obvious that she knew her situation like her mother had done. Instead Katie told her that she missed her and she was glad to see her again, she needed a girlfriend to deal with the boys all the time.

Olivia felt welcomed, and it was a lovely feeling. Mrs. Knight told them she was about to serve lunch, so they all gathered around the table for dino nuggets and tater tots. The memories of a better time with the guys came back to Olivia, and she felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders.


	3. Makeover

The following morning Olivia invited the boys to her apartment for breakfast. When they arrived she had three different boxes of cereal set out. Captain Crunch, Cookie Crisp, and Cocoa Puffs were sitting on the counter. Carlos ran and poured himself a combination of all three. They were all still in their pajamas, so it seemed like they all had a slumber party and had just woken up. They sat around the sofa together eating cereal and watching Saturday morning cartoons. The guys noticed Carlos shifting restlessly in his seat as he was eating his cereal. Olivia saw this and sighed, she knew it meant something. It usually meant Carlos was about to say something outrageous or inappropriate.

"Alright, spill it Carlos." She said before taking another spoonful of cereal.

"When are you going to tell us about your dad and the cutting?"

"CARLOS!"

"Well I want to know and I know you guys want to know too!"

"Okay, fine. I'll spill the beans, I guess I should have told you all this a long time ago." She took in another spoonful of cereal. Olivia couldn't bring herself to face them as she spoke. So she stayed fixated on the cereal in front of her. "Remember when my mom got in that accident and died when we were about thirteen? Yeah well, that's when the drinking he had quit started up again. Since mom wasn't there to take care of anything I had to take care of everything , then I had to wait on him hand and foot. The alcohol and depression just made him miserable. " Olivia swore to herself she wouldn't cry. She swore she wouldn't show any emotion but she couldn't help it. Her shaking hands placed the bowl on the coffee table in front of her.

Logan watched Olivia speak, then stop and with shaking hands place the bowl on the table. She seemed so small and fragile at that point. She looked so tiny in the 3 sizes too large t shirt and sweatpants that were much too big for her. Her finally wearing a t shirt allowed him to see the scars that littered her arms and wrists. He wanted to get up from his chair and pull her close, to tell her everything was okay now, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"So….he was miserable and he took his misery out on me. He'd beat me, slap me around. One time I took a cookie tray out of the oven and he said the cookies took too long to bake, so he flipped the cookies onto the counter and put the end of the tray on my arm. So that's why I got that burn…" It hurt Olivia to think about her past. It was barely the past for her, she's only been free for two days so far. She took in another breath and began to explain the routine she went through every day. When it got to the part how she would jump out the window to be caught by James, borrow skates from Carlos and described how it was her get away from it all, she choked up and began to bawl her eyes out, covering her face with her hands. Carlos, sitting on her left frowned and softly rubbed her back. Kendall being on her right pulled her close to his chest, hugging her and telling her everything was okay now. Logan couldn't help but feel jealous of Kendall, even though now wasn't the time to be feeling jealous.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys." She heaved while latching on to Kendall. "I just … I didn't want you guys to get dragged in to anything or just worry about me constantly…"

"You're our girl Olivia, we'll worry about you know matter what, because we care." Kendall always seemed to have the right words to say in any situation. That's why he was the sweetheart of the band. Olivia sniffled, slowly lifting her head. James came back from the bathroom and handed her tissues. She dabbed at her eyes and sat up, Kendall letting her go.

"Ugh, I hate crying in front of people." She chuckled to herself nervously. Carlos smiled and patted her back, "It's okay Liv, you're always pretty!"

"Aw, thank you Carlos." She smiled and picked up her cereal bowl, taking it to the kitchen sink. The boys watched her walk away. "Sooo…"

"Yeah?" She said, not lifting her head to look at them as she washed her plate.

"So you cut yourself because of the beating huhs?" Logan found himself able to speak.

"Yup, that's exactly what I did."

"That's crazy! You could have cut a major artery in your veins and you would have bled out! Or a serious infection. That's so dangerous Olivia!" Logan walked over carrying his cereal bowl to the sink as well.

"I know it is, but I never did. So I'm okay." As she was washing dishes Logan grabbed her wrist and pointed out the artery. "Look there, see? That's the artery and this cut could have severed it and you would have bled out in only moments. The way you cut? It's bad, it cuts all along the veins and opens them, not letting them close and heal so you'd bleed out." Logan held her wrist softly while tracing the scars on her wrists. She nodded and pulled her hands away to wash the bowls.

"I know Dr. Logan, I'm not an idiot…"

"Well—"

"alright, well. What matters is we have our girl back right guys?" Kendall said smiling and placing his hands on her shoulders. Everyone agreed with him. Logan was thankful for the interruption; he would have said something stupid and ruined their friendship forever. That was an exaggeration of course, but he felt that would somehow happen.

"Yeah we're glad to have you back Liv." James nodded, "But your wardrobe has _got_ to go."

"Excuse me?"

"Seriously. You're in LA now, and you're a girl, we need to change your look."

"What's wrong with my look?" James crossed his arms over his chest and looked her up and down. "That outfit is like five sizes too big for you."

"It's my pajamas James!"

"So? Always have to look good. Plus that outfit you wore yesterday? Big no no, you have a hot body, we need to show it." Logan saw Olivia blush at being told she had a hot body. He turned and glared at James in jealousy, who simply ignored Logan's burning stare.

"Okay… I guess…"

"Who's in charge of your money? You?"

"Yeah…" James eyes lit up. "Shopping spree! Woohoo!"

"James she's not going to waste all of her money on clothes." Logan said shaking his head, "that's ridiculous."

"Well if there isn't money to waste on clothes what do you spend it on?"James countered.

"Helmets!" Carlos smiled.

"Books." Logan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe you can let my mom handle your money. She handles ours and I think she does a fine job. You can trust my mom with that."

"Okay. I'll let her know after." Olivia nodded," But I do have some of my own cash that I've been saving over the years."

"I don't think twenty bucks will be enough…" James mumbled. Olivia narrowed her eyes and stalked off to her room. She came back a moment later with a large sock and pulled open pouring its contents onto the coffee table. The boys' jaws dropped in awe.

"When your dad is a drunk abusive alcoholic you learn to hide some things as well as save…"

"How long have you been saving?"

"A couple of years… it's not much, it's only 350 but that's because I'd go out with you guys and spend money. I figured I needed quick cash if I was ever going to escape."

"Awesome!" Kendall nodded, "So you get dressed, we'll get dressed and we'll meet back up here and go shopping."

"Okie dokie." Olivia nodded and followed the boys to the door so she could close it behind them. She dragged herself back to her bedroom and grabbed the capris from the day before, flip flops and searched for a top. There was no use in hiding the scars anymore was there? She told the only people that cared about her that she cut herself, who cared if other people saw them….right? New town, a new experience, a new person. Olivia grabbed a wonder woman t shirt and pulled that on, showing her bare arms in public for the first time in a long time.

A knock at her door alerted her the boys were ready. She walked over and pulled the door open. They walked in wearing disguises. Simple disguises though, all of them wearing hats and dark sunglasses.

"Ummm…"

"it's so no girls mob us at the mall. Oh and Logan's driving my mom's car he finally has a license."

"Oh…okay…"She nodded to Kendall and walked over to the table, grabbing her money and stuffing it into a messenger bag.

"Okay, so I'm going to be managing your money during today's shopping trip." Logan said draping an arm over her shoulders. She winced as his arm came in contact with her shoulders but she said nothing.

"I will be telling you what to do with your hair and what look is right for you of course." James said draping his other arm over her shoulders.

"And Carlos and I are just going to run around grabbing tons of clothes for you to try on." Kendall nodded.

"So what we're going for today is about three pairs of jeans. Sneakers, flip flops, and girly sandals—"

"I'm not girly.."

"Well you're going to be." James said as they proceeded to step into the elevator. "Tank tops, one shoulder, all sorts of tops. Maybe some cardigans. Then we're going to get you some shorts and skirts and dresses and we're good to go. Well you're good to go. Then we're going to buy you make up and cut your hair—"

"James I like my hair long…" Olivia said quietly as they climbed into the car. He was always trying to make her more feminine back home, but she always protested. Olivia didn't want her dad to think she was fooling around with someone and call her a whore. But since she got away now she could do that and he had no power to say anything….

"Well I think—"

"How about just a trim, like an inch or two. Can we agree on that?" Kendall said, being the mediator for the hair conversation. They both nodded and the rest of the ride was quiet, until Carlos came up with another question.

"Hey how did you get the parental consent to come here?"

"I made him sign it when he was drunk, told him it was for school." Olivia said as she stared out of the window.

_Wow, smart move I'm impressed. Well, Olivia's always been smart so I guess I'm not surprised. _Logan thought as he drove to the mall. When they got to the mall the first thing James did was drag her to the hair salon to get her hair done. After a lot of bickering between the two, and the stylist eventually sitting down to drink her coffee, they finally settled on just a trim and side bangs for her. When that was done the boys clapped and took her to a pharmacy to get make up. Another argument ensued as she said she never wore make up and wouldn't know what to do with herself. James made her buy eyeliner and mascara, telling her the basics will do just fine. Finally they went to buy clothes.

The gang went into a department store and sat her down in the dressing room. The four of them each grabbed a shopping cart and ran around the store grabbing clothes. However when the boys were gone she snuck off to buy herself undergarments. She didn't need the guys to pick those for her that was just weird. After deducting some cash from the clothing fund she went back to the dressing room with her purchase and waited. The guys came back with clothes and sat on the bench after pushing her into the dressing room.

"Okay, first. Every Palm Woods kid needs a swimsuit."

"James I don't know how to swim, I've never gone swimming with you guys."

Which is true, Olivia was never at the lake if it wasn't frozen. Going there in the summer time with them meant she had to wear a bathing suit and go in water. Often she'd just meet up with them after they were done at the lake, or go and sit on the grass writing stories as they swam to their heart's content.

"Well we'll teach you how to swim. Here." James grabbed the pile and handed it to her, she walked inside and looked through them.

"Okay well whoever picked the red string bikini doesn't know me," she threw it over the dressing room, James cursed quietly under his breath, "nor the triangle bikini," she threw that one over and Carlos whined. "Oh this is cute!" Olivia put it on and examined herself in the mirror. She liked it, an old fashion bathing suit with a high waist and halter top, very retro.

"Let's see!" Kendall said. Olivia shouted no, she had bruising on her stomach and rib area. Some a sickly yellow and green tint, others dark purple and red. Plus the scars on her back from shattered whiskey glasses didn't help.

"This make over won't work if you don't let me see!" James said. She sighed, they already saw her arms, they knew the story, so they had to expect what they were going to see. She parted the curtain and looked down. James shook his head standing up, Olivia sighed and stepped back.

"That suit is all wrong, you have a great body from all the skating, the bottoms make your legs look short and heavy, here try this." He handed her a halter top black and white with thick straps on both the top and bottoms. She closed the curtain and changed, it did look nice. When she opened the curtain the boys clapped and nodded, she set it down as the first item in the pile of what to buy.

"I picked that!" Kendall smiled proudly.

"Good job Kendall!" she chuckled going inside to pick out more outfits. Logan looked over and glared at Kendall. Of course Kendall picked it. Well Logan picked the first one that she really liked, that counts more right? That was her first choice, and it was Logan's pick, so there was some pride there. After he was done hating Kendall in his mind, he thought back to the bruising on her body they all saw on her when she put on the bathing suits. Did they not see it? Did it not bother them as much as it bothered him? He couldn't get it out of his mind. After James was satisfied with the amount of clothes Olivia was going to buy, they went to grab shoes, and finally went to pay. They managed to save her fifty dollars in cash. Logan drove back to the Palm Woods and they all helped carry her new possessions into her apartment. Afterwards Olivia went to speak to Mrs. Knight to explain her situation and ask if she could manage her money, which she happily agreed to and said she'd help her with anything she needed. Afterwards she joined them for dinner, then went back to her apartment to put her new clothes away and throw out the old. While she was working there was a knock at the door. Olivia walked over and pulled it open and saw Logan leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Logan…what's up?"

"I was in my room and I figured you'd want this." He pulled the hand from behind his back and handed her the old notebook. Her eyes went wide and took it from him.

"You kept it!"

"Of course I did, it's yours…. In case I saw you again." Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you Logan!"

"Of course Liv." He hugged her and smirked thinking to himself _Ha, Kendall can't do that now can he?_ "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Logan?" Logan turned around, hands shoved in his pockets. "it's um…It's good to see you again."

"You too." That classic crooked grin that made her feel like everything was okay before brought back old memories. Olivia now felt like things were back to normal, the way it used to be. She shut the door behind him and sighed leaning against it sinking to the ground. Olivia opened the book and leafed through it, reading about her past life.


	4. Damn Those Nerves

**One Week Later**

The following week Olivia was in Rocque Records sitting with Kelly and holding her new song journal on her lap. The two were discussing her living situation.

"So I know your father allowed you to come here but you really need a guardian to be here with you. Have you considered anyone? Did you find any other family members?"

Olivia swallowed and shook her head looking down. There were no other family members for her to contact. She'd never ask her father to come back it would kill her, quite literally actually.

"I don't have… any other family members that I know of to come stay with me. My father is out of the question, so no I don't know what to do."

"Well we have to think of something."

"SHE CAN STAY WITH US!" Both girls turned to the office door and heard Carlos' name being shouted followed by what sounded like slaps on a helmet. They could both hear footsteps and mumbling, Kelly yelled for them to get inside the office now. Logan opened the door and the boys reluctantly followed in. They sat down on the sofa near the desk Kelly and Olivia were before Kelly turned to scold them.

"You guys were listening in huh?"

"It was James' idea." Carlos pointed at James, and in turn James slapped Carlos arm. Carlos leaned over to grab James' hair but Logan and Kendall pulled him back down into his seat.

"Well, you said she can stay with you guys?"

"Yeah! I mean, we've all known each other since we were like eight years old! My mom loves her and did say she would help her with anything she needed so maybe she can agree to act as her…guardian I guess!" Kendall threw his hands up and shrugged. Kelly and Olivia looked at each other.

"That _could_ work, if your mother is willing to take responsibility for her. She'd have to come here and sign a few papers. How do you feel about that Olivia?"

"Um, that… would be nice I do like Mrs. Knight a lot. I trust her." Olivia nodded slowly thinking it through her head. She tricked her father into signing a paper that released all responsibility he had over her, while he was drunk, just to be able to get there and give responsibility to someone else.

"Okay, well then Olivia, Kendall, I'm going to call Mrs. Knight and have her stop by to discuss it with her. Olivia you're going to go into the recording room with Gustavo he's going to look over your songs and work on recording one with him. Boys?" The four boys looked up at Kelly, nervous to hear what lay ahead of them. "You need to go in the next room and practice your dancing."

"NOOO!" They threw themselves to the ground and then scrambled for the door. When Kendall yanked the door open they screamed at seeing Gustavo there.

"DOGS!" He barked, causing the room to shake. Carlos whimpered hiding behind Kendall. "Let's go. That room. Practice. NOW!" The boys sighed and dragged their bodies away to go practice dancing. Gustavo turned to Olivia who was suddenly more fearful and nervous than she had been before.

"You. Let's go work on your songs." She nodded and got up quietly following him with her song book and guitar case. Kelly shook her head and went to work calling Mrs. Knight. She was there quickly with Katie, who decided to go watch the boys practice their dancing. She couldn't help but laugh hysterically at Logan, who seemed to have four left feet. Katie then walked over to where Gustavo and Olivia were working and pressed her ear to the door to listen.

"_.. and sometimes I feel like everything's finally okay!" _

She stood up and peeked through the window to see Olivia belting out the lyrics while strumming on her guitar. However she quickly got bored, Olivia didn't do any crazy antics like the guys did so it wasn't fun to watch. She ran back to her mother who had a smile on her face after signing the documents. Mrs. Knight felt wonderful for helping Olivia out, she felt like a rock-star mom. They walked by the boys dancing and Kendall ran to the door begging his mom to take them home. She shook her head and left, the boys screamed as they were forced to dance again.

A couple of hours later both Olivia and the boys were allowed to leave. Gustavo walked her to the practice room where the boys were suffering. "Well Olivia, that actually wasn't bad at all, you're much easier to work with than those Dogs."

"Thank you Gustavo." She chuckled, carrying her guitar.

"It's true, you actually work hard…those guys…" Gustavo got a migraine as he spoke. "I will look over your songs and edit them to work on for next time. DOGS!" Gustavo opened the door and looked down at the boys lying on the ground sweating and looking miserable. "You can go."

"OH THANK GOD!" James yelled as he stood up. "You're a beautiful man Gustavo." The guys left as though they were trapped in a hell house for days. Olivia chuckled walking behind them.

"How was it working with Gustavo?" Logan asked wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"It was nice. Gustavo is a nice guy." All the guys stopped and looked at her as though she was on drugs. "What?"

"He brainwashed her I know he did!" Carlos said looking behind them at Rocque Records as though the building was evil. Olivia laughed and shook her head, "No he didn't! I'm just not a group of four guys that cause trouble."

"We don't cause trouble…" Kendall replied.

"He told me you guys break something expensive nearly twice a week and start a lot of pranks in the hotel."

"One time…." Kendall replied, to which Olivia smirked and listed every adventure the guys had told her on the first day. "Okay okay…maybe more than once!" Again she laughed and shook her head. When they arrived home the boys went to go shower and clean themselves up. Olivia put her guitar away and sat down in the park to relax.

Logan was sitting on the couch watching TV after taking his relaxing shower. He saw James leaving the bathroom after spending half an hour primping and called him over.

"Uhh..James?"

"What's up Loges?" James plopped down on the couch beside him, putting his feet up on the table in front of him.

"So…..girls…"

"Yeeees" James smirked, he knew exactly where this was going, and quite frankly it was about time Logan came up to him asking for his magical advice.

"If you want to ask one out on a date or….. make a move or something uhhh…. How do you do that?" Logan scratched his head and shifted in his seat. He felt uncomfortable asking about it but he honestly was clueless and needed all the help he could get. "Awww Logie-Bear." James leaned over, ruffling Logan's hair who growled swatting his hand away.

"Olivia, right?" Logan nodded James grinned even more, he could give advice to the both of them and it would be his best most successful project. "Well you should definitely drop some hints first. So what you're going to do is tonight you're going to meet up with her and hang out with her. JUST you two alone." Logan's eyes widened but he nodded swallowing hard. James rolled his eyes. "First you're going to tell her 'you look very pretty today'. Then you're going to say how much you enjoy spending time with her. You listening Logan?" Logan nodded frantically. "Good, then after you have fun hanging out with her, you're going to ask her out on a date—"

"How?"

"I'm getting there, you're going to say 'Olivia, I'd really like to take you out on a date'. Okay? To hang out today I suggest a walk through the park with her. Share a bowl of ice cream, just make her happy and smiling. Got it Logan? Change that outfit you need to look presentable."

"But this isn't the date…"

"No but if you look good now then she'll be dying to see how good you look on an actual date." James walked away to Logan's closet, pulling out a white button up, he walked back over to Logan and handed it to him. "You're going to wear just this, roll the sleeves up so it's casual, got it? _Don't_ button it all the way to the top, you'll look like a complete dork."

"Uhh..alright." Logan nodded, standing up and pulling off his grey v-neck and buttoning the shirt and tucking it into his jeans. When he looked up James sprayed him with cologne. Logan coughed, eyes shut tightly together. "Thanks..James.."

"No problem, now go get her! " James opened the door, pushed Logan out and shut it behind him. "Don't come back until you have a date!" Logan groaned now he really had to make sure everything went successfully. First he went to her apartment and knocked. After waiting for about five minutes he realized she wasn't there. Then he went and roamed the lobby, again nothing. Logan held high hopes for the pool, perhaps she was getting a smoothie. Again there was nothing. He did find Carlos though, and Carlos told him to check the park. Logan walked over to the park and saw Olivia leaning against a tree. He smiled to himself and walked over studying her as he did so. She was wearing the black vans Kendall picked out for her at the mall, ugh. However he managed to grin when he saw her wearing the acid wash shorts and Beatles t-shirt, both his choice. He sat down beside her and said hello, causing her to jump.

"Logan! You scared me." She chuckled and shook her head, pulling her knees to her chest, "what's up?" Logan smiled, and noticed her eyes look him over as he spoke. _Wow, I guess James was right about the outfit change._

"Oh nothing just…sitting around admiring the breeze." Olivia smiled a bit looking Logan over _Wow, Logan got even cuter over the course of a year.._

"Well, how would you like to hang out with me today?"

"Sounds great!" Logan got up and held his hand out, pulling Olivia to her feet. "You um…you … look uhhh."

"Yeah?"

"You.." _OUT WITH IT LOGAN! "_Beautiful look today!" _Way to mix up your words.._ A blush crept up her cheeks which signaled to Logan even though he mixed up the phrasing of his words, he still got his point across.

"Thanks Logan, you look quite handsome yourself." Logan's crooked grin made her smile even more, she bit her lip and looked down as the two walked together. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well I figured a girl like you, a guy like me, we both like ice cream. So, we're going to have ice cream together.

"Wow Logan, so smart!"

"Well I am a genius." He laughed. The two walked together to an ice cream shop, Logan opened the door for her and allowed her to step in first. When they got to the counter Olivia bit her lip staring at all the options.

"Having a hard time huh?" He laughed staring at her, she had the same habit every time they went to get ice cream together. She'd stare at all the flavors but would always get the same combination.

"Yeah… I don't know what to get."

"Perhaps you should get your usual…" Olivia chuckled and nodded. "Okay so I'll have a waffle cone bowl dipped in chocolate and sprinkles with one scoop of each: chocolate chip cookie dough, strawberry cheesecake, pistachio, peanut butter, and mint chocolate chip. With caramel sauce and chocolate sprinkles." The guy's eyes widened and nodded, making the order, Olivia turned to Logan with a little chuckle, "God that's going to be way too much ice cream. Want to share with me?"

"Sounds good Liv." Logan nodded, when the giant waffle bowl was placed on the counter she reached for her back pocket to take out her money. Logan shook his head and handed the guy a 10 and collecting his change.

"Logan! Let me pay!"

"Umm…no." Logan chuckled grabbing the bowl and two spoons and leaving the store. Olivia pouted, grabbed napkins and followed him. "Hey! No I feel bad you shouldn't pay for me.."

"I wanted to Liv, don't worry about it." Olivia sighed and nodded, digging her spoon into the bowl. "Ugh, so delicious…"She moaned eating the ice cream. Logan nodded in agreement. The two walked together in the park eating ice cream.

"I missed this, you know." Logan looked down at Olivia, who leaned over and bit off a piece of the bowl.

"Missed what?"

"Hanging out with you." She smiled and Logan grinned. "I missed hang out with you too Liv…" The two tossed their spoons away and went to eating the bowl like ice cream monsters. Olivia took a huge chunk and laughed eating it. Logan finished the rest and looked down at her to see she had melted ice cream on the corner of her mouth.

"You have something…there." He pointed but Olivia missed it completely. He shook his head, again she wiped but nothing, he laughed and lifted his thumb, wiping the ice cream away. She stared at his thumb, then back up at Logan who seemed to get lost in her lovely green eyes.

"I'd uhh… Olivia I um… I really want to..uhhh…"

"Yeah Logan?"

"I'd.. you know I'd really ..like toooooo…"

"To what?"

"I'd really like to take you out on a date tomorrow night." Her eyes seemed to get brighter when he asked the questioned. She nodded and smiled eagerly, "I'd really like to go on that date with you tomorrow night."

"Really?!" Logan couldn't believe his luck, she chuckled and nodded. "I'll meet you in the lobby tomorrow then, at 7?"

"It's a date."

"Yeah, it is." He grinned and the two walked back to the hotel together. He dropped her off at her apartment before going back to 2 J. When he walked in, James immediately ran over. "Did you get the date?"

"Yes I did.." Logan smiled proudly propping his feet on the table as he sat down on the couch, folding his hands behind his head.

"Awesome dude. Now come on I have to teach you how to perfect this date tomorrow." James pulled him off the couch, dragging him to his room. Logan whined and protested but he knew he really needed this. James spent the rest of the night telling Logan where to go, what to say, what to give her, anything he could possibly think of for the amazing night ahead.


	5. So Close

The following afternoon Olivia marched over to apartment 2J. She loudly knocked on the door and James answered it smiling.

"Hey Olivia! Logan's in his room I'll go get him—"

"Actually…I wanted to talk to Mrs. Knight…" James made a face of utter confusion but didn't question it. He opened the door and allowed her in, hollering for Mrs. Knight. She left the kitchen area, drying her hands with a small dish towel. She smiled when she saw Olivia standing there. "Hi Olivia! What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Well sure sweetie. You. Out." She look at James and pointed in the direction of his room. He sighed dramatically and stomped away. Olivia walked over to the kitchen counter and sat on top of it, swinging her legs back and forth. Mrs. Knight opened the refrigerator, "Orange juice?"

"Yes please." She nodded and sipped the cold beverage when it was placed into her hands. That was often the routine the two of them had back home. Whether it was her admitting she had a crush on Logan and didn't know what to do, or her stomping over and complaining about the latest prank the boys pulled on her and wanted to know how to get even.

"So what's going on?"

"Umm… well Logan asked me out on a date." Jennifer smiled from ear to ear.

"Aww sweetie that's so wonderful! Are you excited?"

"Yes! I am, really excited! But I have one problem…"

"What is it?"

"I don't... I…. I've never been on a date... I… I don't know what to wear or how to look or what to expect..." She frowned a bit looking down at her swinging legs. Seventeen, never been kissed, no mom to explain everything to her. Her mother died right when she was hitting the teenage years. No one was able to explain to her what dates were, how to be more feminine, none of that. Jennifer's heart swelled and she pulled Olivia into a hug, rubbing her back.

"Aww sweetie, well. It's Logan, so he's going to be a complete and total gentleman… as to what to wear and how to look, I'll tell you what. What time are you supposed to meet him?"

"Seven, in the lobby."

"How about at five I go upstairs and help you get ready, okay? I'll do your hair and make-up, pick out an outfit for you and everything."

"You'd really do that for me?" Olivia smiled a bit looking at her. She nodded in response and hugged her again, "Of course I would! Now don't you worry about a thing, go have fun, I'll see you at five."

"Yes you will! Thanks !" Olivia set down the orange juice glass and ran off to her apartment to play guitar. When the guitar was in her hands Olivia let her thoughts run wild as she aimlessly strummed on the guitar.

It was truly hard to believe that she was exactly where she wanted to be. Sure, it took a year longer than she had hoped. Yeah, things did get worse at home before she was able to go… but it was all worth it! She's living in this amazing hotel where her four best friends are staying. She has a date with someone she had a crush on for the longest time. A new wardrobe gave her a bit more confidence and she finally felt comfortable with herself. Later Olivia took a shower and washed her hair. She pulled on her pajamas after drying off right when Mrs. Knight knocked at the door. She let her in and the two of them went to her closet looking for an outfit.

"How about this?" Jennifer set out a pair of black wedge sandals. Then a black skirt that went a little longer than mid-thigh, and a white halter top. Olivia ran to get dressed. After putting the outfit on she ran back to Jennifer who smiled and nodded in approval. She then sat her down and proceeded to style her hair. Jennifer styled Olivia's hair into soft curls, while leaving the side bangs straight. After applying the eyeliner and mascara, she handed her a tube of lip gloss. Olivia put it on and looked in the mirror, smiling wide.

"Wow I don't even recognize myself!"

"You look beautiful Olivia!" Jennifer went to her closet and pulled down a little black wristlet for Olivia to put her stuff in. "Now, go downstairs it's almost seven. Have a good time sweetie."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around Mrs. Knight, who smiled and hugged her, rubbing her back softly. Olivia bolted out the door while Jennifer stood in her room for a few extra minutes to clean up.

When Olivia got downstairs her jaw dropped at the sight. Logan stood there wearing dark jeans and black dress shoes. His torso held a white button up shirt, with a dark blue tie and black cardigan. What really caught her attention was what he held in his hands. Logan was holding a bouquet of bright red tiger lilies and she could definitely see a peanut butter Twix package in his hands. Instantly she remembered a conversation she had with the guys over a year ago.

FLASHBACKY

_Olivia rolled her eyes, the guys were asking all sorts of questions on what girls like, well except for James, he already knew because he was the flirt of the group._

"_What about roses?" Carlos asked, skating backwards beside her. Olivia shrugged, "Roses are nice, if the girl likes them. Personally I think roses are a cliché, it's so easy to get a girl a bunch of roses. It takes a guy that really likes her to get flowers he knows she likes."_

"_Ohhh and what flowers does the princess like huh?" Kendall asked skating behind her._

"_Red tiger lilies, they're absolutely stunning."_

"_So box of chocolates is also a no huh?" Logan said._

"_Most girls like chocolate, you can't go wrong there, but again you should pick her favorite. Hell, if I got a Twix bar or peanut butter cups? I'd believe the guy liked me, because that shows dedication, and effort. Which always wins."_

Olivia shook her head out of her daze when she saw Logan smiling and walking over.

"Wow, you look beautiful Olivia… I got these for you." She found herself blushing violently, switching between admiring his crooked grin and the gift he had for her.

"Logan….you remembered… that… that conversation..."

"I knew I was going to be doing that for you some day, so of course I remembered." He kept smiling, Olivia bit her lip. "Thank you!"

"Of course, shall we go?" Eagerly she nodded, linking arms with him as they walked, "You look great too by the way, very handsome."

"Thanks Liv." The two of them linked arms until they arrived at a fancy restaurant, where Logan opened the door for her and pulled out her chair. The two scanned over their menus, Olivia unsure of what to get because she did not want to ruin Logan's bank account and she was incredibly indecisive.

"I know you're looking at the prices." Logan said still staring at his menu. "Don't do that Liv, we're on a date here, I got it."

"Yeah…but Logan I mean…."

"Olivia, I'm one fourth of a boy band, _and_ I'm a genius. I got this." He chuckled. With a laugh, she rolled her eyes and nodded going back to scanning the menu. "Pick anything?"

"Ummmm I think I'll go with the chicken fettuccine alfredo…"

"Nice choice…" Logan nodded and when the waiter came he ordered for the both of them, food and drinks.

"_Oh, don't forget to order for her, girls like that crap. They see you can take charge and be the boss."_ He remembered James saying just before he left. The two of them smiled at each other. Now Logan felt awkward, he did all the steps to get to this point but he didn't ask James what to do after all of that was done with! Thankfully, Olivia couldn't stand awkward silences, so the two of them struck up a conversation. He explained to her how the school was and that she would love it there.

"Hey… Olivia? I don't want to ruin this moment but I have a question."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Uhhh.. well your dad obviously is going to notice you left… do you think he's going to come back for you?" Olivia confidently shook her head and sipped her lemonade.

"Not at all, he's too drunk and stupid to come get me, it'll never happen."

"Good, just making sure…. Because I want you safe." Logan nodded a bit nervously. She smiled at him, "It's okay Logan, I'm safe now you don't have to worry so much about me anymore." She reached her hand over and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah… but I saw the bruises Olivia, it just….it bothers me we couldn't help you."

"I never said anything Logan… just forget about it because now it's done with."

"Yeah….you're right. Wow, I know how to make great date conversation huh?" He laughed nervously, verbally assaulting himself in his head.

"Don't worry about it! It gave us something to talk about, really Logan, it's okay.." Olivia squeezed his hand and let go when the food arrived. She loved that he was so caring about her, but she also didn't want him worrying so much, Logan tended to overthink everything. The two ate their dinner, and when it came to dessert they both knew their answer, they were way too full. They left the restaurant and walked side by side. Logan looked down and noticed her shiver a bit and again he thought back to what James had told him _"Always wear a sweater or jacket, so you can drape it around her shoulders when she gets cold. Shows you care and they go crazy for it, chicks are a weird science but I got you covered."_ Logan nodded to himself as though James was speaking to him. He unbuttoned his cardigan and placed it over Olivia's shoulders, she smiled a bit and tugged it closer to her skin.

"Thanks Logan!" Holding the sweater closer to herself she could smell his cologne and sighed happily.

"Of course," he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, shakily his sweaty hand reached out to hold Olivia's. When she didn't pull away he opened his eyes and sighed in relief. "so how did you like your first week in The Palm Woods?"

"It's so great here!" She gushed. "It's like… it's amazing I didn't think I would enjoy it so much here. I have my old friends back, I can sing and write songs and he actually likes my material. I sent some stuff to some Hawk Records guy who said it sucked so, it's nice to have something to be liked—"

"Hawk Records?!"

"Yeah…"

"He's crazy! He's trying to destroy us!"

"Oh…well then that situation worked out for the better." Logan nodded and Olivia went back to talking. "Well… it just seems like everything is finally okay."

"It is okay." Logan smiled, walking her to her door, "Everything is finally okay Olivia."

"Yeah…" She nodded, standing outside her door and biting her lip. Logan was smiling like an idiot standing in front of her. Then his face fell, now he had one thing left to do, kiss her. He pointed down the hall in the opposite direction, saying there was a ghost there once. She looked but all she could see was Kendall, James, and helmet-wearing Carlos spying on them behind a plant. She rolled her eyes. While she was looking Logan quickly checked his breath and quickly chewed a breath mint.

"So…." He said stepping a little closer.

"So…"

Logan closed his eyes and slowly began to lean in. Olivia closed her eyes as well, waiting for something she was waiting the entire night for.

"CARLOS YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!" She could hear James shout. The two of them stopped to laugh, then Logan went back to leaning in.

"JAMES NOT MY HELMET!" Two thuds made Olivia open her eyes. Logan was knocked out cold on the ground in front of her, the helmet rolling away from him. The three other boys ran over, Carlos picked up his helmet and placed it back on his head, glaring at James.

"Heeeey… Olivia…. Enjoy your date?" Kendall asked as he lifted Logan by the arms, and James lifted him by the legs.

"Yeah it was great."

"Good! That's good uhhh…"

"Sorry for knocking him out cold before the great kiss, he'll make it up to you!" James and Kendall quickly shuffled backwards to take Logan.

"You owe me James it's your fault!" Olivia called.

"Fine I'll kiss you later."

"….. That's okay Logan can make it up to me." She rolled her eyes and walked into her apartment. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a tall glass cup. She filled it with water and placed the flowers inside, then put the Twix bar into the freezer. As she was walking to her room to change she realized she still had Logan's sweater on. Olivia shrugged, she could give it back to him the next day.

The guys placed Logan on the sofa. Carlos ran over and threw cold water on his face. He sat up coughing, "Did I do it? Did I kiss her?"

"Uhhh…..no." Kendall shook his head.

"What!?"

"James knocked you out with Carlos' helmet before you could."

"NO!" He threw himself back on the couch huffing and puffing. Damn Logan, so close.


	6. Not Quite Over

Another week had passed and Olivia was growing more and more impatient for her kiss. It seemed that every time Logan went in to kiss her something happened. The first try he was knocked out cold right in front of her. Then Carlos stumbled and knocked him into the pool, then at Rocque Records Gustavo threw the door open in between them and Logan fell right to the ground. Another great moment happened when Kendall and James were planning to prank Mr. Bitters with a bucket of Gatorade and whipped cream above the lobby entrance. They watched as Bitters was quickly approaching, but Logan saw Olivia standing there and he ran over. Right when he was about to kiss her the bucket fell and coated him in the disgusting concoction. Sure all were very funny incidents but a girl could only wait for so long.

They had just finished their recording sessions. The guys walked her back to her apartment where she dropped off her guitar. When she entered her apartment she stopped, something didn't feel right.

"Everything okay?" Kendall asked poking his head in. She just nodded and continued to look around. "Yeah it just….something feels different here."

"Maybe it's the room telling you to hurry up so we can gooooooooo." James whined impatiently.

"I'm coming sheesh!" She closed the door behind her and the gang went to hang out by the pool. She still hadn't gone in, her bruises were almost gone but not quite. The guys kept urging her to go in anyway, who cared right? She always refused though, she didn't need to freak everyone out with the bruises, the scars were bad enough. After spending a few hours poolside, they went to 2J where they had dinner. Fish stick Friday was never her favorite, she absolutely detested fish sticks. She tried them numerous times when the boys forced her to eat them on several occasions. Instead she had a peanut butter and jelly with tater tots, and interesting but tasty combination.

After helping Mrs. Knight with the dishes, and plotting a few business schemes with Katie, she said her goodnight and went upstairs. When she entered her apartment she walked straight to her bedroom. Her heart leapt out of her chest when she saw her dad sitting on the bed.

When he saw his daughter he stood up. To everyone else he wasn't a very intimidating figure, only 5'7, lanky with a face aged beyond his actual years. While her hair was dark like her mothers, his was a light brown. While Olivia's green eyes were lively and full of spirit, his green eyes seemed to be dead and slowly fading away. Dave Allen was a monster, even if no one else could see it. The smell of alcohol soaked his body. While her mind told her to run her body didn't seem to be able to respond. The lanky adult male lumbered over to her, grabbing her by her throat and pushing her into the wall. She gasped and closed her eyes, afraid of what was to come.

"You… you thought I wouldn't find you huh you little shit?" He burped and slurred his speech but was able to keep an intense grip on her neck. "I'm not…. I'm not as stupid as you think. I saw… that paper… It say Palm Woods, so when you didn't come home… I knew that was something that would help. So I looked it up. And found this place." He laughed and pulled her off of the wall, then threw her to the floor where she gasped trying to catch her breath. "Not hard to sneak in you know.. all 'em kids just running around screaming. No one even noticed!" He pulled his leg back and sent a harsh kick to her ribs which made her cry out in pain.

"It's cute. You think you can run away from your own father." He kicked two more times. When she was lying on the ground crying in pain he grabbed her back by her hair, forcing her to stare at him. "You can't leave me you know. It ain't that easy." He lifted her to her feet, once she was standing he slapped her hard across the face. If he wasn't holding her hair she would have hit the ground. He shoved her away and began to search his jacket Olivia was in a full panic mode. This wasn't like back at home where there was a routine and she knew it would be over soon. This was spontaneous and her mind was scrambled, unsure of what to do. When he pulled a knife out of his jacket her eyes widened and ran to the door. He grabbed her back, slicing her arm. "You're not running away again bitch."

"Stop it!" Olivia shoved him away, only to anger him even more. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly, twisting it in directions it wasn't supposed to go. When she started screaming in agony he covered her mouth with his hand that was holding the knife. He kept twisting until he was satisfied it was either broken or sprained. Dave let go of her wrist and went to stab her stomach. He cut over her bruise, which made the blood rush out. Two open wounds, an injured wrist. The abuse had to stop now. Adrenaline finally kicking in to help her, Olivia kicked him where the sun didn't shine and bolted to the door. Her legs carried her as quickly as they could down the stairs, all while making sure no one could see her. When she arrived at the door Olivia knocked frantically until someone answered. _Please don't be Katie, don't let her see me like this she's too little to see this._

Kendall opened the door, his eyes widened and he pulled her in quickly locking it behind her. "Carlos take Katie to my room, tell Logan to come out here with his medical stuff. " Carlos did as he was told, dragging Katie away who desperately tried to take a peek. Kendall shouted to his mom while pushing Olivia into the bathroom. The trembling girl stumbled and nearly slipped had he not been supporting her. First Logan walked in, extremely confused. His eyes bulged out of his head, then darkened as he looked her over. "What happened?"

"m-m-my… he…he… my." She couldn't form a complete sentence she was so startled.

"Just fix her Logan!" Kendall stepped out of the bathroom when his mom walked over. Logan opened his first aid kit and began to clean and tend to her cuts and bruises. Jennifer walked back over with a bag of frozen peas so she could place on her bruises. "What happened Olivia?" She didn't _really_ need to ask that question, Jennifer knew exactly what happened, which is why she had Kendall calling the police in the other room.

"M-my dad…found me…"

"He's in your apartment?" She nodded, Logan's jaw locked as he tended to her sprained wrist. Olivia was breathing heavy, her mind was completely blank at this point. She just sat on the counter being tended to. A heavy knock at the door made her jump and cry, latching onto Logan. He rubbed her back, peering out the bathroom where he could see Kendall and his mom talking to a police officer. They invited him in, Logan knew he must have wanted to talk to Olivia, so he slowly began walking her out. "It's okay Olivia, it's just a police officer." A second knock made her grip on him tighter, Kendall opened the door to two EMT's walking in. Logan guided her to the sofa where she finally let go and sat down. One of the EMT's went to tend to her wounds as the officer spoke to her.

"Who did these?" The technician asked, unraveling the bandaging to check on them. Logan pointed to himself, the EMT nodded in approval.

"Looks like an actual doctor came in and did this, good work kid. Only thing is this one needs a stitch because it's on a bruise, bleeding more and more open."

"I know, but I didn't want to get too ahead of myself, haven't done that yet." The EMT nodded and instructed Olivia to sit back. He injected painkillers to the wound site and made Logan watch closely as he stitched the wound to a close. Meanwhile the officer talked to Olivia, he was somehow able to hear her explain everything in the softest voice possible. Logan listened in, hearing the officer say they found her father passed out on the floor clutching the knife. The copious amount of alcohol he consumed eventually made him pass out by the apartment door.

When they were done speaking, the officer spoke to Jennifer, who said Olivia had to go down to the station. Mrs. Knight made Kendall stay home with the guys and Katie, even though all of them wanted to go after seeing Olivia in the living room. Logan wanted to go too, but Jennifer told him to stay home, she was going to take care of everything. Olivia and Jennifer left with the police officer to the station, while the EMT patted Logan's shoulder, "you did a good job kid, you should consider becoming a doctor."

It was around one in the morning when Jennifer and Olivia returned to the apartment. Katie was fast asleep in her bed, the guys were crowded on the sofa watching television. When they heard the door close they all turned their heads, jumping off of the couch and running to Olivia.

"Easy fellas no tackling her she's still in pain." They all bum rushed her with questions, again Jennifer had to stop them. "Let's not attack her verbally either, okay? Let her rest. Maybe one of you boys can give her shorts and a t shirt."

"Thank you Mrs. Knight…" Olivia mumbled, she nodded and lightly hugged her shoulders before checking on Katie and going off to bed. The boys all told her how they were glad she was okay and all the generic caring statements. Carlos came back with a superhero t-shirt that said "Ka-Poww!" and basketball shorts. Carlos knew her love of superheroes and anything that she knew wasn't real, so the t-shirt made her smile a bit.

Kendall set up an air-mattress in Katie's room, putting down a blanket and pillows for her while Olivia went and got changed. The boys bid her goodnight after offering to stay up with her, and she politely declined. Logan was the last to leave her, he gingerly held her hands. "Are you sure you don't want anyone to stay up with you?"

"I'm sure Logan… uh.. thank you—"

"Don't mention it. I'm…. I'm glad you're okay, this is… over, officially."

"Yeah… I guess it is." Olivia nodded. Logan stared at her, wondering if it was the right time to kiss her, but after the recent events he decided against it. He softly hugged her and walked her to Katie's room before entering the room he shared with Kendall. Olivia quietly walked into the room and lowered herself onto the air mattress. After lying there for an hour, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing with the recent events and she found herself unable to close her eyes without picturing what happened. She got up and tip-toed to the livingroom. When she entered the light was on and Logan sat there, reading one of his medical books. He looked up to see Olivia turning away.

"You can stay you know." She turned back around and walked over, sitting on the couch. Logan scooted closer to her, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No.. I… I keep thinking.. about it…" Logan nodded he put a friendly arm around her and let her lean on his shoulder.

"Still reading those medical journals…"

"Duh." He chuckled a bit. Olivia smiled and leaned on Logan's shoulder. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you want to watch a movie?" If she couldn't sleep, then Logan wouldn't sleep either. Olivia nodded, he got up and looked through the DVD's they had. "You couldn't sleep either Logan?"

"no, I was worried about you." He popped in a movie he knew she would like, because it once belonged to her. Carlos had borrowed it but never remembered to bring it back.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the movie?" She smiled," I used to memorize this by heart!"

"I know, you and your weird Adam obsession."

"Black ranger Adam is cool Logan, don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous, just going to put it out there though that Billy was better."

"Of _course_ you think Billy was better…" They both laughed quietly and watched the movie together. Eventually Olivia was able to fall asleep, leaning on Logan, wrapped in his embrace like he was her safety blanket. He smiled a bit, happy she was okay and went back to watching the movie until he too fell into slumber's embrace.


	7. Spur of the Moment

**So, watching the BTR season premiere as I watch this. No words can explain how much I am dying of laughter at Logan's solo record dance. Dear god. ALSO JAMES IN DRAG OMFG**

Olivia woke up the next morning to loud music playing in the kitchen. After adjusting her glasses she sat up to peer into the kitchen and giggled at the sight. Logan was rapping and mixing something inside a blue bowl. James was shaking his butt, wearing a blue bandana and flipping what seemed like a pancake in the frying pan. Carlos was head-banging while working on making a smoothie, and Kendall was buttering toast while singing along. She laughed falling back on the couch before pulling herself up and walking over. Olivia winced, she felt sore and weak. Kendall saw her standing up and put the toast down on a plate, wiggling his hips as he danced over to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well hey there Shakira. "She chuckled.

"Goooood morning Olivia, come have a seat." He held on to her shoulders and guided her to the blue bar stool.

"good morning you guys…what's all this?" She asked sliding onto the stool. Carlos grinned and poured the oddly colored smoothie into a tall glass and pushed it in front of her. Logan put down the batter he was mixing and grabbed the plate that had the toast on it, passing it to James who put two pancakes on it, who then passed it to Kendall who drizzled maple syrup on it and placed it in front of Olivia. Logan placed a fork and knife into her hand.

"Breakfast for our favorite girl! Thought you could use something nice after last night…" Logan smiled a bit.

"Aww guys that is so sweet…"

"We know. Try it!" Carlos grinned. All four boys leaned on the counter on their elbows, watching her eat. First she took a sip of the light brown smoothie. Her eye twitched and her mouth puckered, but she manage to down the first sip "MMMMMM….what did you put in this Carlos?" She faked the enthusiasm.

"Uhhh…. Two lemons, an orange, some tater tots, leftover fish sticks, grapes, bacon."

"Wow…I can really taste the lemon and bacon….and fish…" She nodded which made Carlos smile.

"Try the pancakes!" Logan smiled.

"Yeah I cooked them, he made the batter!" James nodded eagerly. She stuck her fork into the pancake, it didn't go through. She lifted the thin pancake, it didn't flop or anything. It was hard as a rock. She smiled and chuckled nervously before taking a crunchy bite. "Wow…. It's….excellent!"

"Now try the toast." She looked at the blackened buttered toast and nodded before taking a bite. "Good…this is all great." She smiled, blinking rapidly trying to keep the food down. The taste of the smoothie hit the back of her throat and she gagged.

"Oh god, no, I can't." She held her mouth and jumped off the stool, running to the bathroom to puke.

"Hey it's not that bad!" Carlos pouted.

"Clearly she doesn't appreciate our good cooking dude…" James patted Carlos' shoulder. The four of them decided to try their food. Carlos sipped the smoothie and gagged running to the sink. The boys tried the pancake, then the smoothie. All four of them were moving each other out of the way, spitting out the food violently.

"OH GOD THAT TASTED LIKE DEATH AND AGONY!" James yelped slapping his tongue as though it would get rid of the flavor.

"I've never been so sad from food in my life!" Carlos whimpered going through the refrigerator and finding something else to eat. He settled on a bowl of mashed potatoes, he stuck a spoon in and began to eat it.

"That was depressing…." Logan muttered before chugging orange juice.

"You can say that again!" Kendall took all of the food and threw it in the garbage. Olivia walked back out to see all the food gone, and the guys huddled around a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"You tried it too huh?"

"It was terrible. We're never doing that again." She chuckled and nodded "So what are we going to do today?"

"Girl Hunting." Carlos and James looked at each other, grinned, then ran off to get dressed and search for girls. Kendall shook his head and put the mashed potatoes away, "I'm going to go hang out with Katie today."

"Sooo that just leaves you and me." Logan chuckled nervously. Olivia nodded.

"Uhhh… I'll go get ready and I'll pick you up at your apartment?" She nodded again, when Logan started walking away she stopped him though, feeling nervous.

"Um… Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I…. I don't want to go up there alone…." He nodded in understanding, "I'll get dressed and we'll go up together. Okay?" She nodded and sat on the sofa waiting for him to get dressed. He walked back out wearing a red t shirt, a black vest and dark jeans.

"Okay, let's go Liv."

The two of them walked through the halls and up the stairs together. When they arrived at her door she opened it, but was afraid to step in. Logan walked in first then held her hand walking her in.

"It's okay Liv, he's not here, he's in jail..." Olivia just nodded. Logan led her to her room. He opened the door and saw blood on the floor, her table knocked over and what looked to be throw up. "Do you want to go in or…?"

"Just…. Walk inside with me." Logan walked in with her. He saw Olivia shudder looking at the ground. She walked over to her dresser and quickly grabbed a pair of black shorts, and a baggy long sleeve off shoulder grey top. Logan was watching her, Olivia looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Right yeah I'll… be right outside this door. Right here. In the doorway."

"Okay Logan…." He turned around and stood in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest. Olivia changed out of the clothes Carlos gave her and grabbed new under garments to put on. Logan didn't know she was changing _everything_ so he turned around to sneak a peek. His eyes widened at seeing her sliding red lacey underwear over her bare bottom. He swallowed hard and turned back around quickly. _Shit what do I do? Do I apologize? No but then she'll know I looked! Oh my God James didn't tell me what to do in this situation!_

"Okay Logan." Logan turned around to see her full dressed, sliding on a pair of black vans. "S-s-shall we go?" He stuck his hand out to her. She rose an eyebrow and nodded, grasping his hand and leaving the apartment.

"You know, you should consider staying with us if you don't want to be there alone. It would be better…"

"I don't know… umm… I'd have to ask Mrs. Knight.."

"You know she'd say yes."

"I'd still have to talk to her about it though." Logan nodded, and the two walked hand in hand around the park. Together they sat down underneath a tree, still holding hands. Logan tilted his head and grinned, "Hey, let's go on a date!"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, I just got a great idea." He jumped up and pulled her to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Logan held her hand and led her away from the Palm Woods. They stopped at a corner store, where he bought a bandana and took off her glasses, covering her eyes with the bandana.

"Logan! What are you—"

"Just trust me!"

"You know, I bet this is the start of every scary movie. Or how a serial killer first starts-"

"Olivia…" He groaned, holding her shoulders as they walked. "Fine fine.." She muttered. After blindly walking for fifteen minutes the two of them stopped. He undid the blindfold and handed her the glasses. She rubbed her eyes and put them back on. "Woah…" He grinned standing behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"Sometimes I come here when Carlos and James are being too loud and having crazy antics. It's my quiet place to read and get some alone time." The two of them were standing on a secluded area of the beach. There was no sand, only rocks and beautiful blue waves crashing against them. The Palm trees above them provided perfect shade from the harsh summer sun.

"Logan this place is beautiful!" She gushed walking forward on the rocks. He smiled and walked with her until they were at the edge. He helped her to sit down and sat beside her. He rolled up his jeans and took off his socks and sneakers, letting his feet hang in the water. Olivia too took off her shoes and socks, sinking her feet into the cool water.

"I had a feeling you would like it." The two of them sat side by side watching the waves. Olivia held Logan's hand, staring into the water as she spoke.

"This is really beautiful Logan… and I—" Logan turned quickly and held her face kissing her. Olivia was still, staring at him with wide eyes. Logan stared back and swallowed hard, thinking he did something wrong. "I.. I I'm sorry Liv I.. I thought—" Olivia grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Logan placed his hands on her waist and the two kissed passionately. Finally the both pulled away and stared at each other smiling like love struck fools.

"I've been waiting so long to do that." Logan admitted, wiping pretend sweat from his forehead.

"I've been waiting so long for you to do that! The guys just managed to ruin it every single time!"

"Yeah, but I think this was worth the wait." Logan winked and kissed her again.

"You can say that again… come on let's go back! I feel like seeing you guys do something stupid." She got up, putting her shoes on. Logan laughed doing the same.

"We don't always do something stupid you know!" She stopped walking to stare at him with her arms crossed. "Okay fine yeah we do. Come on girl." He bent down and Olivia jumped on his back. He took off running back to the Palm Woods with Olivia on his back. When they got there Carlos and James were rolling in the lobby.

"YOU SET MY HEADSHOTS ON FIRE!" James screamed keeping Carlos' helmet away from him.

"YOU ATE MY SUPER CHOCOLATE COCOA PUFFS!" Carlos screamed at the top of his lungs, ripping another head shot in half. James shrieked and the two continued to fight. Both Olivia and Logan raised their eyebrows. Logan shrugged and set her down. As soon as they did so both boys grabbed onto Logan and started shouting their problems at him. They dragged him away, while Logan stared at her mouthing the words 'help me'.


	8. Potatoes and Chick Flicks

**Carlos'sCupcakes somehow likes this story and has reviewed every chapter! So thank you very much, I appreciate the feedback very dearly! Makes my heart swell! –sniffle-**

Olivia and Katie were sprawled out on the sofa of apartment 2J. After Olivia asked Jennifer if it was okay to stay with them due to recent events, Jennifer was more than willing to agree with that suggestion. Now since Olivia had stitches on her stomach, arm, and a sprained wrist, she couldn't exactly pack up all her belongings and bring it into the apartment. So why she and Katie sat around watching soap operas the boys were sweating their little asses off bringing her stuff in. It wasn't much either. Mostly it was just clothes. Lots and lots of clothes because of the shopping trip. Then there was her guitar, photographs and picture frames she took from home. All of them pictures with the guys or Katie, one with Mrs. Knight, and one with her and her mother, her father ripped out of the picture. Since Katie was used to sleeping alone in her room Olivia was going to sleep on the air mattress until they got her a bed frame, or a bunk bed for the two of them. She didn't mind though, the air mattress was quite comfortable.

"Do you want to drink ice cold smoothies and eat chips while the boys carry your stuff, just to torture them?" Katie asked sitting up on her calves next to Olivia. Olivia glanced at Katie and laughed with a nod.

"Absolutely! I'll make us some smoothies come on kiddo." The two of them ran over to the little kitchen area. Katie gathered the fruits she wanted for the smoothie while Olivia set up the blender and poured ice into it. They threw in a bunch of strawberries, raspberries, some banana and a bit of apple juice before dancing along as the blender did its job. Just as she was pouring the contents into two tall glasses with crazy straws, the boys walked in and stopped in their tracks. Suddenly it didn't seem to matter that they were all carrying huge boxes. They watched the two girls sipping the ice cold beverages, sweat dripping down their necks.

"Can….can we have some?" Carlos begged, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"Ummm…." Katie looked up at Olivia with a devious grin. "NOPE!"

"BUT WHY!?" James yelled.

"We'll make you some when you're done so—" The boys seemed to work at quadruple the pace. Within moments everything was moved into Katie's room. The two girls weren't satisfied with how quickly this was done, they looked at each other before looking at the boys. "and unpacked." They all groaned but ran into the room, unpacking everything in a hurricane of progress. When they returned the girls pushed four glasses forward to them. They sighed so happy, Carlos cried tears of joy he was so happy to be refreshed. They drank their beverages simultaneously and said 'ahh.'

"So, what should we all do today?" Kendall asked drinking his smoothie as though it was the last one in the world.

"Actually I have to leave soon Gustavo wants me to go to the studio, apparently I have to learn to dance and stuff…"

"HA! SUFFER OUR PAIN!" James pointed and laughed. Olivia stared at him as though he was crazy. "I'm serious, it's brutal. Especially for Logan he SUCKS."

"Thanks James, way to put me on the spot."

"Anytime Logie-Bear."

Olivia shook her head and put her smoothie down, "Okay well hopefully I won't be so bad. I'm going to go and hopefully not be an awful dancer, so I will see you guys later." She chuckled and waved, kissing Logan on the cheek as she left. Once the door was closed everyone turned to Logan. With the straw in his mouth he froze and stared at everyone.

"Uhhh…..yes?"

"So are you guys officially like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Katie asked smiling wide.

"Uhhhh…I guess so?"

"What do you mean you guess so!?" Kendall questioned.

"You didn't make it official?" James crossed his arms staring at Logan.

"…I'm supposed to make it official?"

"YES OH MY GOD THIS KID IS HOPELESS!" James threw his arms up in the air and jumped off of the stool before putting both arms on his shoulders. "Dude. You need to ask her to be your girlfriend."

"But we went on dates and we kissed—"

"So?!" Katie shook her head. "She could go on dates with other people! AND KISS OTHER PEOPLE!"

"All because you didn't call her your girlfriend." Carlos added. "See? I'm smart you guys."

"So do I just go up to her and ask or…?"

"UGH! No! You can't just run over and ask, that's so…blech. You have to put a romantic spin on it." Kendall said, placing his arm over Logan's shoulders.

"While being a cool ladie's man." James added, doing the same. "We'll help you."

"Gee….thanks you guys I'm so excited." He said, with mock enthusiasm.

**Four Hours Later**

Olivia opened the door to the apartment and didn't say hello to any of the boys on the sofa. All she did was go to the bean bag chair and slowly sink down. When they all looked at her it seemed as though she died on the chair.

"So…..how was dancing?" Logan asked, eyes darting between the girl he' supposed to make his girlfriend and the video game he was so intent on beating Carlos in.

"Oh my god. I can't feel my body. Why is dancing so hard?" She whined, unable to move.

"I don't know, we had a couple of guys quit before they found someone for us!" Carlos started the game again and went back to beating up Logan's character. "Logan's the worst dancer of all of us."

"I am not!"

"Last week when we had to do a simple dance routine he smacked into the wall and knocked himself out."

"Logan that's so bad." Olivia chuckled. Finally she propped herself up on her elbows to glance at the boy. Logan was biting his lip, eyebrows furrowed and he was furiously smashing buttons. Carlos' mouth hung open and his eyes were twitching as his character was fighting. "I'm….not….that…bad.. CARLOS YOU ARE SUCH A CHEATER!" Logan threw his controller on the couch while Carlos threw himself back laughing and kicking his legs in the air.

"Dude I am not a cheater!"

"YOU SO ARE I HAD YOU MY COMBO WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

"DUDE I DID COUNTER ATTACK IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!"

As though they had forgotten she was even there Olivia got up and dragged herself to the bathroom to shower. Once that was done with she put on her pajamas and collapsed on her bed. _I like Logan way too much, I wish he would ask me to be his girlfriend… Maybe he doesn't like me that way though. What if the kiss was bad? Am I that bad of a kisser? I thought our dates were nice… I thought we had a great time! I did something didn't I. Too much lip in the kiss? Maybe my lips are too big. Or what if they're too small? Oh my god Logan Mitchell's never going to date me again!_ Freaking out at herself in her thoughts, Olivia soon fell asleep on her stomach wearing her black yoga pants and green tank top.

When she awoke from her long nap she was sore beyond comprehension. Olivia went down the slide and walked to the sofa where Mrs. Knight was watching a movie.

"Hi Mrs. Knight, where is everyone?"

"Oh Katie's off selling candy, the boys are trying to solve some sort of 'mystery of the stolen frying pan'."

"….Should I ask?" Olivia chuckled and pulled a bowl of mashed potatoes from the refrigerator, grabbing a spoon.

"I didn't. No way could that be explained." Mrs. Knight chuckled and then sobbed wiping a tissue under her eye.

"What are you watching?"

"The Notebook."

"Ohhh… I've never seen those chick-flick movies."

"Come watch it with me it's lovely!"

Olivia stuck her spoon into the mashed potatoes and sat down beside Jennifer, watching The Notebook. By the end of the movie the two of them were sobbing and sharing mashed potatoes. Afterwards they began to watch Dear John. The boys entered the apartment to see both females eating mashed potatoes and watching a chick flick while crying and speaking 'girl cry language' to each other. Panicked, they looked at each other before running out the door.

"These movies are so good but they completely destroyed my image of the perfect boyfriend." Olivia sniffled, rubbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Yeah, they have a habit of doing that to you. Want to watch another?"

"I think I'm good Mama Knight, I'm going to go look for the boys."

"Have fun, don't get into trouble." Olivia nodded and went to put a pair of sneakers to wander the hotel. She left the apartment and started walking around the lobby looking for them. Olivia left the lobby and walked towards the pool area. She stood at the pool entrance looking for the boys. She spotted them sitting on the chairs and smiled. They noticed her too, Kendall turned around and grinned waving her over, his other arm wrapped around a pretty blonde girl. Right when she took her first step a tall, very handsome brunette swooped in putting an arm around her. Kendall's Jaw dropped, James gasped, Carlos continued to eat his corn dog, and Logan narrowed his eyes. Jo grinned.

"Kendall this means he'll probably leave me alone now!" Jo was ecstatic.

"Yeah but now we have another problem…"

"Logan likes her." James finished.

"Well?" Jo turned around to Logan, "Wait, _that's _Olivia?" Logan nodded, his jaws clenched. "Well what are you waiting for?! Don't just sit there, swoop in and get your girl!"

"Well, technically she isn't his girl, he never asked her to be his girlfriend." Carlos said, spewing corn dog bits as he spoke.

"Well then this is perfect timing to go woo her or something! Go!" Jo pushed Logan off of his chair.

"You, have to be the most beautiful girl in the Palm Woods!" Jett lowered his shades to wink and smile. Olivia blushed, being complimented by a random stranger made her feel a bit more attractive.

"Ummm… thank you!" She rolled her shoulders to make his arm leave them. His arm fell, but patted her on the butt as he drew his hand back. "Hey!"

"Sorry sorry, just couldn't resist!" Jett grinned but Olivia glared. "You know, you would look even better with me, on a date, at Chez Fancee."

"Uhhh… I don't think—"

"She doesn't need to go on a date with you." Logan interrupted, putting an arm around Olivia. "Because she's _my girlfriend_." He grinned proud and confident, but in his mind he was screaming. _OH MY GOD I HOPE SHE WANTS TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND OR THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE._

"Yeah! Logan's my boyfriend!" Olivia smiled wide, a deep blush appearing on her cheeks. Jett stared between the two of them rapidly and gasped. "_LOGAN?!_ Pft. This will be a piece of cake, you seem like an easier opponent than Kendall." Jett spun around dramatically walking away. Olivia stood there confused, wondering if he was actually straight, and who the hell he was.

"SO…who the hell was that?"

"Jett Stetson. He was obsessed with Jo, who you'll meet now but I guess now he's looking at you."

"Oh….. so are you really my boyfriend or were you just saying that to get him away from me?" Olivia looked up at Logan who's face fell, becoming nervous.

"Uhh well see uhh..I said that… because.. I… I wanted to get him away from you and because I want you to be my uhh my… .my girlfriend."

"Okay then, boyfriend." Olivia grinned and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek. Logan sighed of relief and walked her towards their chairs, sitting down beside Carlos and having Olivia sit on his left.

"Okay, so first thing's first. Jo, this is Olivia." Kendall introduced the two girls. Jo and Olivia smiled at each other shaking hands.

"Kendall used to mention you a lot!"

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow staring at Kendall.

"Oh yeah, he wouldn't stop talking about Logan, who wouldn't stop talking about you. So it's nice to meet you!"

"Thank you! You too, Kendall said he had a pretty girlfriend that was off filming."

"Yeah, Jett and I have been in New York filming. We just got back this afternoon."

"That's so cool!" The two girls continued to talk to one another. Kendall was happy his girlfriend, and his close friend were getting along just fine. He glanced at Logan trying to grab his attention. Logan glanced at Kendall and quickly gave him a thumbs up and nod. Carlos saw this and jumped up.

"FINALLY LOGAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND! WOOHOO!" Corn dogs in hand, helmet on his head, he tackled Logan and the two ended up in the pool.

"CARLOS!" Logan shouted.

"Sorry I was excited!" Carlos bit into his corn dog. Logan stared in disgust and splashed him with water. Carlos growled and tossed the corn dogs in the air, both hitting James on the head. James shrieked like a girl with corn dog residue in his hair. He stood up and jumped into the pool to fight the other two.

"I don't know them…" Olivia said standing up. Jo laughed and stood up as well, "Neither do I. Want to get a slushie?"

"Definitely." The two girls walked away together, chatting it up like they were old friends. Kendall watched the girls leave, then stared at the three boys in the pool. He shrugged and jumped in as well.


	9. Old Habits Die Hard

**Two Weeks Later**

Olivia felt like she was on top of the world. Her stitches were gone, her wrist was getting better, things were okay. She jumped into her bed and sighed happily. Not wanting to wake up Katie she just lay there, eyes closed, smiling and thinking about Logan. Shortly after she fell asleep. The nice thoughts once entertaining her mind were being replaced by awful flashbacks.

"_I told you I like my steak medium well, not medium rare!" Her father hissed stabbing his steak knife into the table. He picked up the entire plate and hurled it against the wall. The food splattered on the wall and dripped down to the floor where the plate lay shattered. _

"_Sorry dad, what would you like?" Olivia mumbled quietly, twiddling her thumbs._

"_A daughter that knows how to cook a god damn steak!" He stood up from the table and grabbed her hair. Olivia cried and begged for him to let go. He smashed her head into the table and threw her unconscious body on the floor. _

_~.~.~_

"_I'm sorry I scratched the table! Please stop!" Olivia cried, curled in a ball on the floor. Her father stood over her with his belt folded, lashing at her back and sides violently. Olivia hadn't even scratched the coffee table. Her father did when he threw the tv remote on top of it. It dragged and left a long scratch which he blamed on Olivia. He stopped using the belt and tossed it to the side. He settled for kicking her ribs and stomach until she wasn't able to scream anymore._

When those flashbacks were done plaguing her mind, she began to dream of the night he showed up at the Palm Woods. Olivia thrashed in her bed and screamed bloody murder. Katie shot out of bed staring at her. She jumped out of bed and ran over to Olivia shaking her awake. Olivia sat up heaving and crying. Unsure of what to do, Katie hugged her. Olivia hugged Katie back, shaking and startled. She pulled away, "Thank you Katie..."

"Sure, I'll get my mom"

"No!" Olivia pulled her arm back shaking her head. "No don't…..don't tell anyone okay? It's fine."

"But Liv…"

"Please, Katie?" Katie sighed and nodded before crawling back into her bed. Olivia jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom. She flicked the light on and leaned against the counter before letting her body fall on the ground bringing her knees to her chest. She shook remembering the past she was so desperately trying to escape. The memories of her brutal encounters were forcing their way back from their depths, trying to torture her. Olivia looked at her wrist, she hadn't cut in so long, it didn't feel right. She pulled herself up and grabbed a razor from behind the bathroom mirror. She didn't know whose it was, but she didn't care. She needed it. After ripping the blade of all of its plastic side barriers, she ripped off the handle and tossed it to the bottom of the garbage bin. Olivia leaned over the sink and bit her lip.

_Do I need to do this?_

Remembering the dream, she nodded to herself and pressed the cold blade to her skin, dragging it across her wrist quickly. The wound opened up and the blood poured out. Olivia made another cut before deciding that was enough. Olivia let the blood run for a little while before cleaning herself up. Olivia wrapped gauze around her wrist and cleaned up the sink, making sure not a trace of blood was left behind. When she opened the door she jumped and yelped before letting her shoulders sink.

"Carlos you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry. I have to pee really really really really badly!" His knees were touching and he was desperately trying to hold it in. She chuckled and moved to the side so he could get in as she was leaving. Carlos slammed the door behind him, and as Olivia was walking away she heard him say 'ahh'.

"Silly…" She mumbled, then looked down at her bandaged wrist. Oddly enough, she felt comforted, calmer. Like letting the blood run released pent up frustrations. Olivia crawled back into bed, already deciding what she would use to cover her bandage.

In the morning Olivia quickly got dressed and ready for the day before going out to have breakfast. She wore shorts, her black flip flops, a navy tank top and a very light white cardigan. They had to go to Rocque Records that day, so there was no avoiding Logan or any of the guys. All she had to do was remember not to roll up her sleeves, which had become a bit of a habit now. After breakfast the five of them went down to the studio.

"So I have great news." Gustavo said, spinning around to face them in his desk. "WE'RE GOING ON TOUR!" The five of them yelled and jumped up and down.

"Olivia, your song, It's Okay? FOUR ON ITUNES BABY! Music Video was a HIT! You're going to open for BTR and it's going to be FANTASTIC BUT! I have one problem."

"Uhh….what is it?" She scratched her head wondering what the problem was.

"You haven't done a live performance yet in front of people. We need you to do that before tour so you don't get stage fright. So I've asked Bitters to clean up the hotel a bit so you can do a little show at the Palm Woods."

"Oh…." Olivia nodded slowly turning white. She hadn't sang and danced for anyone that wasn't BTR or anyone who worked in the studio. Going in front of a crowd of people to see whether or not they liked her music made her nervous.

"Yup, singing, dancing. The whole shebang!"

"….Yaaaay….."

"Oh she's so nervous." Carlos nodded. Olivia glared at Carlos who stared at the ceiling swaying back and forth.

"Oh don't be nervous it's just going to be everyone at the Palm Woods watching your performance and judging you." Gustavo shrugged his shoulders as though it was nothing. Olivia felt like she was going to be sick. Logan placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"You'll do just fine." He grinned.

"Thanks…"She mumbled quietly.

"Alright enough of that cute crap. Dogs, you. In there. Practice your dancing. Olivia, in here. Working on another song." The two groups split their ways and stayed at the studio for a couple of hours.

"Want to see your music video now?" Gustavo asked, when it was first out Olivia didn't want to see it, she was afraid of jinxing her luck.

"Sure…" Gustavo played the music video and Olivia watched intently, criticizing herself every moment she had.

_I can see my stomach fold right there. That's the fat spilling over the shorts. My legs aren't toned enough anymore, that part of my leg shook. My boobs look too big in comparison. Oh my god I can see a stretch mark on my arm! What the fuck this doesn't look good at all._

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah it was great." She smiled and nodded, _God I look like a mess._

"Great! Now I want you to practice these three songs for tonight." Gustavo picked three of her songs and handed her a microphone. Olivia stood up with the microphone, singing and remembering her choreography . Apparently someone was going to play guitar for her since her wrist was still injured, so she instead had to dance. When she was done practicing she went over to the guys, who were leaving the room just as she got there.

"Hey Liv! Ready to go back and perform?" Kendall grinned.

"No." She shook her head, Carlos pouted and gave her a hug. Olivia was surprised, but she hugged him back. "What was that for?"

"Because you'll do well! I know it!" He pulled away smiling. Olivia smiled a bit and said thanks. The five of them left to the Palm Woods. When they arrived the boys led her to the small stage area for her to perform, where Guitar Dude was sitting holding a guitar, of course. Olivia swallowed hard and turned around to leave. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Because what if it's really shitty and bad and everyone hates it and decides to boycott me and throw me in the water and drown me!? The dancing is awful I look like a sausage stuck in casing much too tight and the movements aren't tight and I—"

"Liv!" She looked up and stared into his dark eyes. Logan leaned down and kissed her, holding her right cheek and planting a firm kiss on her lips. "You're beautiful. I saw your video, the dancing is perfect. You have a lovely voice, you will do just fine. Just have some faith."

"Thanks Logan…" Olivia smiled a bit and kissed his cheek. She took a deep breath and hopped on stage grabbing the microphone.

"Hi people…" She said quietly waving. Logan was in the front, along with Kendall hugging Jo from behind, James trying to flirt with a girl and Carlos munching on a corn dog. She looked to her left and could see Gustavo and Kelly, while to the right there was Katie and Mrs. Knight. "Okay… umm. I'm Olivia Allen and ummm… these are some songs that I wrote. So I hope you guys enjoy them. The first one is It's Okay, that's my personal favorite." She closed her eyes to calm herself, but all she could see were flashes of her dad running through her mind. Olivia opened her eyes quickly and began to sing.

Logan watched as his girlfriend poured her heart out into the song. He could see it was clearly affecting her and he wanted to jump on the stage and hold her, but he couldn't do that with everyone watching, especially not in the middle of a performance. As she danced he noticed the sleeve of her cardigan slipping whenever she'd raise her arm. He tilted his head, noticing white wrapped around her wrist. Her stitches were removed, and the sprain was on her other wrist, so what could that possibly be? He shrugged it off and continued to watch her dance. Logan smiled a bit, he had the opportunity to check her out and no one could judge him for it. He loved the way her hips moved, as though they had no limits. He loved how her legs looked in the shorts, he loved the faces she made when singing, her eyes, they told a story behind the song that only made the experience better. Logan then stopped checking her out, if he could check her out, everyone could! He frowned, he had made himself suddenly jealous. When the song was over there was a loud applause, the kids were clapping and screaming and she felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders. Olivia looked at the guys who were cheering her on. Logan grinned and blew her a kiss. She felt her cheeks get hot and she introduced her next song, then jumped into the third. When her performance as over she walked off of the stage and walked to Logan, who picked her up and spun her around.

"I told you you'd do great didn't i? That was amazing Olivia!"

"That was AWESOME!" Carlos yelled.

"You were fantastic!" Kendall grinned, Jo nodded in agreement.

"AND your outfit was worked out well!" James nodded. Olivia shook her head and chuckled. "Thanks you guys."

"That was perfect Olivia! I think you'll do well on tour. DOGS! Do you guys want to add on to the fun?" The boys all looked at each other, shrugged and nodded.

"What song should we do?" Carlos asked, finishing a corn dog.

"Any requests Olivia?" Logan turned to look at his girlfriend who shrugged. "Surprise me Logan." He winked at her and whispered to the guys who all nodded and jumped on stage.

"Alright guys, by special request from Logan, we're gonna sing Paralyze."

"Ohhh, good choice from Logan." Jo said, leaning into Olivia.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, you'll see why." Olivia tilted her head and when the song began, Logan was the first one singing, and he was staring right at her. She blushed and danced along with Jo. Kendall had his eyes on Jo, who blown him a kiss. He grinned and waved to her singing.

_Wow, I had no idea Logan had such a nice voice. Go Logan!_ When the song was over the boys stepped off stage. Jo ran into Kendall's arms and hugged her boyfriend, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Olivia chuckled walking over and hugging Logan, wrapping her arms around his neck. The sleeve of her cardigan was pulled down when she hugged him, and Carlos saw the bandaged wrapped around her wrist and his eyes widened. Olivia opened her eyes and saw Carlos behind Logan, staring at her arm. Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled away from Logan, pulling her sleeve down.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine, just umm anxious!"

"Anxious?"

"Yeah I'm still um…hyped up from the performance."

"Oh, yeah that happens." Logan chuckled and leaned forward kissing her again. Carlos watched the two, his gaze falling on Olivia's arm.

_Do I tell Logan or confront her? Hmmm…_

When Logan pulled away and turned around to talk to James, Carlos moved in and pushed Olivia away from Logan, guiding her to a spot behind a giant pot and plant.

"Everything good Carlos?"

"No Olivia everything's not good! What is that?" He pointed to her wrist, she crossed her arms, covering it and shrugged.

"Nothing it's a wrap bracelet."

Carlos frowned, "I know everyone thinks I'm an idiot here but I'm not, I thought we were friends Olivia."

"We are Carlos, and you're not an idiot!"

"Well, you're treating me like one." Carlos walked away from her. Olivia sighed leaning on the wall and scratched her head. She didn't want Carlos to feel bad, she'd have to do something about it but she didn't know what. When they all got home Carlos and Olivia headed right to their beds.

"Sheesh what crawled up their asses?" James asked.

"No idea. Maybe they're just tired." Kendall shrugged. Logan shrugged as well, wondering what was going on. The rest of the boys went to bed. In the middle of the night Olivia woke up again, from another nightmare. Her nightmare was based on the criticism she had done to herself while watching her music video. She dreamed people were booing her on stage, throwing food at her calling her fat and disgusting and talentless. Olivia went to her bag and pulled out the makeshift blade she had made the night before. She crept to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Olivia stood over the sink holding the blade.

_I'm just looking for any excuse now to do this… I don't know why I've gone back it just…it feels right_. She twirled the little razor head between her fingers, debating whether or not she should do it. Olivia sighed and unwrapped the bandage, digging the blade in and drawing two cuts. After letting it bleed and cleaning the wound, she wrapped it again and left the bathroom, just as Carlos was walking towards it.

"again?" He looked down at her.

"Again to you too." She muttered. The two stared at each other.

"If you don't tell him, I will."

"Don't you dare."

"Will you at least tell me why?" Carlos sighed, Olivia frowned, she didn't want him to feel bad, to worry, but she didn't feel like discussing it.

"No." Olivia turned around and walked back to her bed, hiding her razor in her bag and curling up in bed.


	10. My CoverGirl

Logan sat on the sofa of the apartment reading one of his medical journals. Carlos walked over and sat beside Logan, just quietly playing with this thumbs and staring at the ground. Logan glanced at him, then went back to reading his journal. Carlos started shifting in his seat, distracting Logan from his reading. Logan ignored it but Carlos kept moving around, eventually he slapped the book out of Logan's hands and onto the ground.

"Hey! What the hell Carlos?"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Well you could have just asked!" Logan leaned over and picked up the book, placing it beside him on the sofa. "What's the matter?"

"It's about Olivia."

"Yeah? What about her?" Logan stared at Carlos suspiciously. Was his best friend going to admit that he was in with his girlfriend? Did he kiss Olivia and that's why the two weren't talking to each other anymore? Did he eat the last of the fruit snacks?

"I think she's cutting herself again…" Carlos was quiet staring at his shoes. "I didn't want to say it at first… cause I thought she was doing it but she told me not to say anything to you and I didn't want to go behind her back and say it but she still goes to the bathroom every day at two in the morning, and now she's always wearing long sleeves again and I just… think you should talk to her…"

"Oh….." Logan nodded slowly staring at Carlos. Olivia back to cutting. Great. "Uh, thank you Carlos."

"Maybe you should catch her in the act of doing it, so she can't lie about it."

"Catch her in the act?"

"Yeah, two, every day, she always goes during my pee time, it disrupts my schedule. Ah, I feel so much better with that off my chest now. See ya Loges!" Carlos grinned putting the helmet on his head and tapping it twice before running off to go to the pool. Carlos certainly felt better about sharing that tidbit of information but now Logan felt awful. Why would Olivia feel the need to do that to herself again? Her father was in jail, he assumed she was happy. She told everyone she was happy, he saw basically no reason for her to be upset and want to do that to herself. Logan sighed, sinking in his seat. Was he the reason she was cutting herself? Maybe Logan wasn't making her as happy as he thought.

Olivia had just finished rehearsing for hours at the studio. She dragged her body back to the Palm Woods as though she was a zombie. When she went to grab a slushie she saw Jett leaning against the wall wearing shades and scoping out all the females. She groaned and grabbed her drink, walking past him to go to the elevator. Jett saw her and quickly ran in front of her, putting his arm against the wall to block her path.

"Hey there beautiful, you know I never got your name!"

"Olivia." She narrowed her eyes, sipping her slushie with little patience.

"Hmm, I think I'll call you Liv."

"You cannot call me Liv."

"I'll call you Liv." He grinned and pinched her cheek, which only served to make her more annoyed.

"So Liv, cutie pie, you and I should go on a date, nice restaurant followed by some nice kissing." Jett flashed her a smile, while Olivia continued to sip her drink. She had come to learn quite a few things these past few days. One, that James didn't like that Jett thought he was the best looking guy in Palm Woods, obviously it was James. Second, James could actually be quite protective and nice. Third, she lost all sense of patience when she started practicing more for the tour. Olivia took in one deep breath and screamed.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!"

James appeared in a matter of seconds at Olivia's side, placing a protective arm around her shoulders. "Livie! What's up girlfriend what seems to be the—YOU!" James narrowed his eyes at Jett, who returned a glare equally menacing.

"He keeps asking me out on a date. Oh, he called me Liv, which he's not allowed to do, and he suggested kissing." Olivia looked up at James, who glared at Jett.

"Hey! You, her. NOT ALLOWED! She's dating my best friend and you can't do that. Find your own girl and stop trying to hit on all my friend's girlfriends! Sheesh!" James held on to both of her shoulders, turning the both of them around and walking toward the elevator.

"It'll happen Olivia don't keep denying our love!" Jett called after her. When the elevator doors closed Olivia sighed of relief. James took the slushie from her and helped himself to a few sips.

"Thanks James. I'm getting really tired of that guy."

"No problem Livie, I got your back." James smiled and gave her a side hug. The two of them walked into the apartment where Logan was sitting on the couch, staring into space.

"Hey Logan, you okay?" Olivia walked over and kissed him sweetly on the cheek before letting her fingers run through his hair a few times. Logan looked up at her and smiled a bit. He nodded and said he was just thinking. Olivia nodded and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. James hopped over the sofa and sat beside him, drinking her slushie.

"Just saved your girlfriend from Jett. That dude doesn't quit. So what's your deal?" James continued to drink his slushie. Logan shook his head and ran his own fingers through his hair before facing James.

"Carlos said he had to talk to me. He basically said Olivia's cutting herself again." James' eyes widened and he spat the slushie into Logan's face. "Gee thanks…" Logan wiped at his face.

"But why?! I thought she was happy now, dad's in jail, going on tour with a totally dynamite boy band, she should be happy!"

"That's what I thought! Is it my fault…?"

"Is what your fault?" Kendall crawled out of the slide and hopped onto the couch next to James.

"Olivia's cutting herself again." James passed the slushie to Kendall, who when he heard the news also spit it out at Logan's face.

"Why!? I thought she was happy—"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU GUYS!" Logan groaned and threw himself back on the couch, using a pillow to cover his face.

"Uh…so what are you going to do?" Kendall asked, slurping the drink.

"I don't know." He whined, "I guess confront her about it."

"Well don't yell at her like you did when you first found out." James snorted, "That was a bad conversation."

"I didn't yell at her."

"You almost did, you went all Dr. Logan on her and started tracing her scars. Weirdo."

"Okay James you're really not helping right now!" Logan chucked the pillow at him. James deflected the pillow. "Hey, I save her from Jett, I'm plenty helpful!"

"Carlos said she always goes at two to the bathroom… I might wait for her then."

"Like a stakeout? Dude that's creepy." Kendall shook his head.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Do about what?" Olivia asked, pulling her wet hair into the bun. All three boys screamed and jumped.

"UHHHHHHH" Logan panicked and looked at Kendall and James.

"We don't know what to do about… ummm.." Kendall snapped his fingers thinking of a lie to tell her. "We don't know what to do about your upcoming birthday!"

Olivia raised her eyebrow, "Okay weirdo, you don't have to do anything, problem solved!" Olivia fixed her long sleeve black cardigan before walking towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Logan stared at her.

"Take a walk." Olivia left and headed back towards the pool. She slipped by Jett who was flirting with a blonde girl by the front desk. Olivia glanced at Carlos who was staring at the Jennifers. She sat beside him, playing with her thumbs. "Hey Los." Carlos glanced at her then looked away. "We're talking now?"

"I don't think you're an idiot you know." Olivia played with her fingers as she spoke, chipping off the blue nail polish. "You're a sweetheart Carlos. You have a big heart."

"So why can't you tell me why you do that to yourself? I thought we were friends." Carlos turned around to face her, pulling off his helmet.

"I… I don't know I didn't want to…"

"You didn't even tell Logan did you?"

"No. But you did, didn't you?"

"He asked you?"

"No, I could hear him tell James and Kendall. Then when I walked in they screamed and jumped and came up with an awful lie. I'm not dumb either." She chuckled softly. Carlos smiled and hugged Olivia, the two hugged for a while until she pulled away and sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore Carlos."

"Well, for starters, you could stop doing that." He pointed to her wrist. "You can start by talking to us."

"I don't know…."

"Come on… It'll be okay." Carlos smiled to her again. Olivia sighed and nodded, standing up from the chair. Carlos stood up as well, putting his helmet on and tapping it twice. "Care for a ride?"

"Really?" She giggled.

"Yes! Hop on the chariot!" Carlos leaned over and Olivia shrugged, jumping onto his back and clutching on to his shoulders. Once she was settled on his back he took off running to the elevator making sound effects as though he was a monster truck. He did that until they reached their apartment. He ran in and dropped her on the couch. They sat beside each other laughing for a moment, then it was quiet.

"Think maybe it's time you talked about it?" Carlos glanced at her. Olivia sighed and nodded. He got up and looked for the guys in his room, then Logan and Kendall's. He walked back to Olivia and dragged her into the room. Olivia sighed and sat on Logan's bed beside him, Carlos sitting on her other side.

"Carlos said I should talk about it. I know you guys already know. So here you go." She slipped off her sweater and unwrapped the bandage. Carlos winced and looked away, as did Kendall and James. Logan kept his gaze steady on her wrist. He took it into his hands, feeling the raised openings and tracing the faded scars. Logan already gave her a speech on cutting, he figured it was best not to repeat that.

"Why, Liv?"

"I had a nightmare the first night I did it. I had a nightmare about my dad and what happened at home and it bothered me, so I cut myself. Then I saw the music video and I saw how fat I looked. I analyzed my entire body watching that video my boobs look big—"

"No one said that's a bad thing girl." Olivia lifted the pillow and slapped James across the face with it.

"ANYWAYS. My legs look less toned than before, I saw my thigh jiggle. My stomach fat spilled over the shorts and I could see my stomach folds. So yeah. The cutting made it better, released tension and stress and everything felt better."

"So… you cut yourself because of the nightmares you had…" Logan said slowly trying to process it.

"Why didn't you talk to any of us about it?" Kendall questioned.

"Because it's not fun remembering. Much less repeating it all the time…" Olivia chipped at her nail polish.

"Livie, maybe you should start talking about your experiences, it would make you feel better." James suggested, Olivia shook her head.

"No, it won't. I'm just a crazy girl with bad dreams and an ugly appearance." Olivia got up and quickly rushed out of the bedroom when the boys stayed silent. She walked to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet, peeling the scabs of her wounds to make them bleed.

"OLIVIA COME BACK!" Logan yelled. "PLEASE!"

"No!"

"I WILL GET A CLOWN IN HERE YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW MISSY!" James shouted. Olivia pouted, she didn't want them to get a clown, she didn't think it was possible, but knowing the boys anything could happen. Sighing, she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to see Kendall holding the guitar, nodding his head before he started playing and singing.

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday"_

James reached out and put a hand on her shoulder as he sang.

"_When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong"_

When they started singing the chorus Olivia bit down on her lip to keep herself from showing any emotion. Carlos smiled singing to her and held one of her hands. Trying to hold in any emotion failed when Logan began to sing, placing a hand on her waist.

"_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day  
Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay  
And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape  
Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made"_

Olivia rubbed her eyes sniffling as the song was ending. Logan kept his hand on her waist, pulling her close to him and planting a sweet kiss on her temple and her cheek, it was about time for Logan to act like the sweet boyfriend she needed.

"We mean every word of that you know. You're beautiful Olivia, I've never seen a girl as beautiful and well put together as you. I hate that when you look in the mirror you see someone that you don't like, cause when I see you, I see pure beauty…. Please don't think you aren't gorgeous. You're gorgeous in every way possible." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, rocking her side to side until she calmed down and pulled away.

"Thank you Logan…."

"Yeah Livie, you're gorgeous, almost as gorgeous as me."

"I hate you James." She chuckled shoving him away.

"Yeah, and don't feel like you can't talk to anyone, okay?" Kendall smiled patting her back.

"Cause we're here for you! Have a nightmare? Wake one of us up." Carlos added.

"Except me, I need my beauty sleep."

"JAMES!" The three other boys shouted.

"It's okay." Olivia laughed, "Thanks you guys, I appreciate it…"

"Anytime, now, wrap that up, it's time to go celebrate our upcoming tour the only way how!" Kendall jumped up.

"Ummm how?" Olivia stared up at him.

"SLUSHIES AND POOL TIME!" Carlos, James, and Kendall got up running out the room. Olivia and Logan stared at each other. She bit her lip looking down, then quickly looked back up and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Olivia shrugged and cupped his face.

"For… being the amazing boyfriend I always thought you would be." Olivia got up and left to join the boys. Logan sat there blinking rapidly, throwing himself on the bed.

"Oh my god, I think I'm in love." He mumbled to himself.

"LOGAN HURRY UP!" Carlos shouted. Logan sighed happily and got up, racing the join them downstairs.


	11. Lovely Bus

Their tour was kicking off in beautiful New York City. Kendall, James, and Carlos were running around backstage play fighting with light sabers, while Logan was getting his ear piece hooked up and grabbing a microphone.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Katie asked, watching him prepare to jump on the stage.

"Olivia's out there about to sing It's Okay, and I know she's nervous, so I'm going to go out there and sing with her. She doesn't know it though."

"Wow Logan, aren't you an adorable boyfriend?" She reached up and pinched his cheek before running off. Logan chuckled and shook his head. When Olivia began to sing he walked out on stage and began to sing along with her. Surprised she kept singing and turned to see Logan walking up to her. The crowd went absolutely crazy, especially when he gave her a side hug. Olivia almost lost her place in the song she couldn't believe Logan came out during her set to sing. When the song was over Logan hugged her again and waved to the crowd before running off stage. Olivia shook her head, smiling and blushing when Logan ran off the stage.

"Big Time Rush has some pretty cool cats huh?" She chuckled into the microphone, the crowd screamed and she shook her head smiling, introducing her songs. When her set was over she left the stage sweating and absolutely drained of all energy. Logan was sitting on the sofa reading his book while the other three continued their play fighting. She wished them good luck before collapsing on the very couch they were jumping on before they left to go on stage. After listening to the guys for a few minutes, she got up and took a shower, changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. As she was putting a new bandage around her wrist she stopped herself to stare at the wounds. Olivia traced the cuts and scars, tempted to give herself another injury, but she shook her head and continued to wrap the arm. When Olivia was done she went to Katie and Mrs. Knight, gathering them around the laptop she decided she needed to buy before tour. They gathered around the laptop on the sofa and proceeded to watch chick flick movies. This had become a new tradition for the three girls, to sit around the TV or computer and watch girly movies, they had even gotten Katie to join in.

When the boys' set was done they expected to be greeted with hugs and cheers and a big congratulations on their job well done on stage. Instead, they had to stand there and be shushed by Katie as the girls were engrossed in 'The Lucky One'. They rolled their eyes and went to clean themselves up while the girls completely and utterly ignored them.

Later when they were on the tour bus, the guys were running around chasing each other. Obviously there was not much room to run around on a bus, so they kept knocking into everything and everyone. Olivia decided to stay in her bunk because she knew someone was going to get hurt while playing around. So far Carlos had fallen, James banged his head on a bunk, and Logan got knocked out by Carlos' helmet, so, overall a nice ride. The sounds of the boys constant yelling and goofing eventually lulled her to sleep, half of her body hanging out of the bunk. Katie walked by and laughed, but did nothing to push Olivia back in. James later walked by because he needed a nerf gun, and out of the kindness of his heart he gently pushed her back in. As he continued his walk her foot shot out of the bunk, kicking him in the face and knocking him down. He growled, frantically wiping his face and running off to play with the guys. Olivia stirred, she was having another nightmare. Olivia shot up from her sleep and banged her head on the roof of the bunk. She howled, holding her head and rolling out the bunk, again she yelled. "HOLY CRAP!" She lay on the floor holding her head. Carlos was running away from James, he tripped over Olivia, which made James fall on Carlos, Logan then fell on James, and Kendall then fell on Logan.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU GUYS HOLY CRAP COLLECTIVELY YOU WEIGH WAY TOO MUCH!"

"Eesh, how rude!" James commented as everyone was getting up. She pouted lying there rubbing her head.

"How'd you fall?" Kendall laughed as Logan pulled her to her feet.

"I had a nightmare and I banged my head…then I rolled out." The boys stared at her, trying not to laugh but they couldn't help but crack up at her misfortune. "Oh real nice." She snorted and pulled herself up into her bunk. They chuckled walking away, Logan walked closer to the bunk.

"Want to talk about your nightmare Liv?"

"No, not right now." Her back was facing Logan as she was lying in the bunk. She quickly turned around, holding a nerf gun and shot him right between the eyes, the dart sticking to his head. "Now I have to get you guys back for laughing at me." She cackled, sliding out of the bunk and running away to shoot at the other three. Logan stood there, dumbfounded before he pulled the dart off of his head and went to attack his girlfriend, in a playful manner, no violence here people. The five of them were shooting each other, reloading, and shooting each other for hours. Mrs. Knight called a stop to the game and told them all to head off to bed. They groaned, marching to their bunks. Olivia apprehensively stood in front of her bunk, when she was about to pull herself up Logan held her shoulder, keeping her down.

"You owe me a talk, remember? We're going to talk about things now." He smiled a bit, Olivia sighed and nodded, she did say she would talk to him about it. They didn't want her cutting anymore so she was now ordered to speak to them and not hide things. Eesh. They were going to get tired of that soon enough. Logan held her hand brought her to the very back of the van where they sat on the couch. Olivia sighed, shooting darts at the wall.

"Okay. Well in my nightmare. It was just another standard beating. Uhhh… it was this time that I gave my dad his slippers before he walked upstairs.. When he put the slippers on his big toe went through a hole in the right slipper. He um, blamed it on me and well he turned me around and lashed at my back with the belt. So um, I was just reliving that experience." Logan nodded and put an arm around her shoulders, stroking her hair.

"Well, he's in jail Liv, you know he can't hurt you again."

"I know, but since he came back it just…haunts me you know? Hard to forget."

"Well… we'll help you forget those hard times." He smiled at her, she smiled a bit and nodded, playing with her finger nails.

"So, what movie shall we fall asleep to this time?"

"Really?" Olivia chuckled, Logan nodded flipping her laptop open.

"Hey, last time you couldn't sleep we fell asleep to Power Rangers and you were out like a baby, so we're doing that again."

"Okay then ummm… let's watch the Breakfast Club."

"…..Okay can I just pick the movie?"

"Jerk! Fine go ahead." Olivia chuckled a bit and curled her arms around Logan's bicep, holding on to it like a baby koala as he picked a movie. She raised her eyebrows, he had picked Star Wars.

"Logan that movie is so long."

"Well it'll surely keep us distracted then from those bad thoughts huh?" He smiled, his dimples making her chuckle and nod in agreement. The two of them cuddled, watching Star Wars with the lights out and being rocked to sleep by the movements of the bus. Olivia fell asleep first, arms wrapped around Logan's waist. He smiled, looking down at her and kissing the top of her head. He wrapped his arm around her and continued watching the movie until he too fell asleep. Mrs. Knight walked to the back to check up on them, she smiled a bit, closed the laptop and covered them with a blanket before leaving. Before the tour she did quietly mention to both of them that since they would be traveling together on a bus, she'd like if they didn't engage in too many physical activities together. That would be incredibly awkward and way too weird, they're only seventeen. But this sight was adorable, and she knew it was something innocent. It is Logan after all, and Olivia never had a boyfriend, so it was a pretty positive thought that the two of them wouldn't give her any trouble. Now on the other hand if it was James in that situation it would be a whole other story.

The following morning they were still on the road. Logan woke up first to see Carlos standing over him holding a roll of toilet paper.

"What the…." Logan moved and heard a ripping sound.

"SHIT GUYS HE WOKE UP!" Carlos' eyes were wide. Logan looked down and could see him and Olivia wrapped in toilet paper. Kendall and James ran in, also holding toilet paper. They all quickly looked at each other, and held the rolls behind their backs. Logan stood up, all the paper ripping off of him.

"You T-P'd us! What the hell?"

"Well see it wasn't our idea." Kendall started to say slowly.

"then who's idea was it?!"

"MINE!" Olivia jumped up grabbing Logan's arms. Logan screamed and fell to the floor. He held his chest looking up at his girlfriend who was lying on the seat, laughing hysterically.

"Olivia! You pranked me!?"

"Well… yes I did. I woke up early and you looked so cute sleeping.. and I felt like scaring you."

"That is so evil."

"Oh please, you threw water balloons and shaving cream at me. Get over it." She laughed, pulling the toilet paper off of herself and standing up. Olivia held her hand out to Logan and pulled him up. He shook his head.

"You know I have to prank you back now right?"

"Oh please Logan, you always end up pranking yourself." James snorted. Logan glared at James shaking his head.

"No I don't!"

"Most of the time, yeah ya do." James left the back room to get food from the front. The guys all shrugged and nodded in agreement. Olivia chuckled and tip-toed to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's okay if you can't prank me back Logan it'll be my new thing."

"Since when do you prank huh?" He crossed his arms over his chest, watching her walk away from him. Olivia turned around and smiled a bit, "Since last night I had a dream when the four of you pranked me, you held me tight and told me you just wanted me to loosen up a bit. So I figured I'd return the favor." Olivia smiled and walked away leaving Logan to stand there and think about what she said. He thought back to that day they pranked her, she was quiet, not speaking much. All she did was watch the guys have fun, and he couldn't stand to see that. He wanted to see her smile and joke around with them.

_Wow, she remembers that… and she just pranked me back for that._

Logan quickly thought back to all the other times they teased her with a joke or pushed her into a pile of snow just to get a rise out of her. His eyes quickly widened at all those instances.

"Aw crap she's going to prank me this entire tour…" He mumbled, shaking his head. When he walked out the room Olivia jumped out from one of the bunks, yelling and grabbing his ankles. Logan yelled again and jumped away from her. She laughed, sliding out of the bunk and smiling sweetly.

"No, not prank you. Might just scare you. That's revenge for pushing me into a pile of snow! I can do these pranks now because we're not at the Palm Woods, so you don't know all the secret hiding places." His eyes once again widened, she must have though this way ahead of time. It's true, he knew everywhere to hide in the Palm Woods in case of such occurrences, but on tour there was none of that safety.

"Olivia….you tricky little thing."

"You're not the only genius here, Logan Mitchell."


	12. Fun Night

**Olivia's POV**

We had just finished our show in Florida. I have to say these last few weeks have been so much fun. I mean, I'm spending a lot of time with the guys, like we're together twenty-four seven. That should bother me I suppose, but I love it. I get to joke around and be silly with Carlos, talk about music or relax with Kendall, James takes care of my fashion and gets a little over-protective now, and Logan's there to lean on, to reassure me everything is fine, being so….sweet and caring.

I think I might love him, but that's so weird. I love all of the guys, but Logan….I.. I don't know. We haven't been dating very long either, It's not like I can say it, someone would call me a crazy whack job and I'd have to leave to Antarctica with a new identity and maybe dye my hair. Too much effort. Currently we're in a hotel for the night, and Katie set her mom up on a "date" with some guy who she believes to be royalty because she heard me call him a prince. He's a prince alright, the prince to the King's Car Wholesale company. That should be fun.

Anyways, Katie, Mrs. Knight and I are sharing our room, it's connected to one that the boys are sharing, that way they can't do anything too crazy. Right now I'm in their room, lounging in my pajamas watching them play pillow warriors. So far Carlos is winning, but I believe it's because he just tackles everyone and immediately incapacitates them, it's a good strategy at least. Logan's been tackled about five times so far, I feel a little bad, this clearly isn't his game. It's fun watching them though, the four of them goofing off, it's so funny and amusing you just can't ever be bored. Plus…. I get to watch Logan.

I know, it's weird, I feel kind of guilty. But he's my boyfriend! I should be able to check him out right? It's really not my fault that he has the cutest possible smile, with dimples that make you smile back because it's so cute. Or those dark features that add a little mystery to him that draws you in… Logan has great hair…. Let's not forget his arms and broad chest, I mean wow… he's so…

Okay, I'm going to stop right there. Think about something not sexual Olivia.

But that's so difficult, I mean…. We sometimes get our alone time, we'll sneak off somewhere and make out, but it gets pretty heated. Nothing happens because we don't have a lot of time all we can do is kiss and run off. I don't even know if I would do anything, I've never done anything, but…. Sometimes I just feel like…

Okay enough.

Anyway, my birthday Is in a few days and I know they've been planning. They make it really obvious, and I don't think it's on purpose. I'll just be walking into a room to see them all huddled together, they'll see me, jump, whisper, and then say 'Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Olivia' in a very loud and obvious manner. That's okay, I think it's so sweet that they're planning something for me. They have a heart of gold really, I don't know where I'd be without them. My nightmares aren't occurring as much, I guess I should thank the guys for that too. Ever since I talked to them about it, I've continued to do so and it just… it feels really good explaining what happened to them, I don't feel so bad about leaving them in the dark like I did before. Okay, the four of them just dog-piled on top of each other and now they're wailing on one another like crazy…time to leave.

I snuck out through the door that adjoined the two rooms and flopped onto the bed turning the TV on. Kind of getting tired anyways, I could always watch some TV until I fall asleep. Hotel television doesn't have anything good on though, so I'll have to watch Jersey Shore. Apparently theirs is a marathon that's going through all the seasons. I don't know why, I don't know how, I guess I'll just be thankful that it's something to watch. I was watching the 'Situation' ..umm.. 'pull a robbery' on Vinny when the adjoining door opened and Logan poked his head in. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing just watching some TV until I fall asleep." Logan nodded, walking over and sliding onto the bed with me. He's wearing his red t-shirt, and black pajama pants, even now he looks cute, this really isn't fair.

"Jersey Shore huh?"

"Oh don't judge me." I chuckled, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Nah, I'll never judge my girlfriend."

"You like saying that huh?"

"You bet I do. I love telling people you're my girlfriend." Logan grinned and kissed me. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning in to him, watching TV together. I don't understand it, he smells so good. I mean, I understand he showers and uses cologne, but he smells _too damn good_. Another temptation. I looked up and kissed him sweetly, closing my eyes and enjoying every bit of that minty toothpaste flavor lingering on his lips.

"What was that for" He grinned.

"Just because."

"Oh, I like that." Logan leaned down and kissed me. It was pretty innocent at first, but then he bit my lip and his tongue found its way to mine…I had to unravel myself from his grasp, sitting up so I was more comfortable. Logan's hands found his way to my waist as our kissing deepened. I locked my fingers in his hair , licking his bottom lip. His arms wrapped around me tightly and the kiss grew more…intense is the word? We'll go with intense. Before I knew it he pulled me onto his lap and I could feel his…. Wow… Wow that's impressive.

His lips attacked my neck and I moaned, gripping his shoulders and leaning in to bite his own neck softly. I assumed that would be a good move, and it was, because his hips bucked into me.

Woah.

We went back to kissing, and his hands for some reason began to shake as they trailed up to my breasts, I guess now he felt nervous, for some reason. As soon as he cupped them I tugged on his hair.

Then the door opened.

"Heeeey you guy's what are you—WOAAAAH…alriiiight good job Logan." James grinned in approval. I was shocked and frozen, Logan not so much, he literally threw me off of him, I slid off the bed.

"JAMES! GET OUT! WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Logan shouted, he looked down at himself and grabbed a pillow to cover his lap. James laughed walking away, and I knew he was definitely going to tell the guys what he saw. I got up and sat back on the bed glaring at him. Logan was blushing holding the pillow. "Sorry Liv.."

"It's fine… that um…that got intense there didn't it?"

"Yeah it did… uhh..why don't we watch that TV now huh?" I nodded and we sat side by side, watching the awful reality show. I guess Logan was um… waiting for him to… cool down before leaving.

"I'm gonna… go to bed now um. Goodnight Liv." He leaned over and kissed me.

"Night Logan…." I watched him disappear through the door, as soon as it was shut I could hear the three other boys yelling at Logan, I'm not even going to question why. I turned off the TV and slid under the covers, I'm just going to sleep this off and hope I have a really wicked awesome dream…

The next morning I woke up and the room was empty. I glanced at the nightstand and saw that my two lovely roommates went down for breakfast before we had to leave. I got up and quickly changed my clothes. Might as well see if the boys are up right? I walked through the door and I was quickly picked up and walked right back out. James put me down and grinned, locking the door behind us.

"James, that was incredibly creepy…."

"You, Livie my dear need to give me some details!"

'Umm…details on what?" I looked away touching my hair. All James did was smile more and drape an arm over my shoulders.

"Oh just how far things got last night, I need to know."

"Didn't Logan already say anything? James you walked in and saw us!"

"Oh, I need to know how far things have gone in general."

"Well last night was the furthest it had gone, gossip queen." I sighed walking out the other exit into the hallway, I want my breakfast.

"Really? Well can't say that I'm surprised, what with you and Logan being all prude and whatnot, but wow you two were getting close last night! I'm surprised you had it in you Livie."

"James please stop talking." I knew my face was right red, and when he looked down at me and laughed that just confirmed it.

"Awww, I can't this is too cute." He draped an arm around my shoulders as we walked downstairs for breakfast. "But you know, if Logan does something stupid you can tell me."

"Oh um, sure okay James."

"Good…so was it fun?"

"See now this is really awkward and I just can't answer."

"That's a yes." I elbowed him as we grabbed our plates to get food. He just laughed and ruffled my hair, piling eggs onto his plate. James and I joined Katie and for breakfast, the other boys made it downstairs right when we were supposed to be leaving. To solve their problem, Carlos stuffed a bunch of muffins into his pockets and filled his helmet with pancakes and syrup to enjoy later. Sometimes he really just amazes me. I mean really, never ceases to bore with the surprises.

The tour bus ride was pretty standard. Oh, and by standard I mean full of them doing stupid crazy things that either make me laugh hysterically or take shelter as to not get hit with a mess of…. Whatever they decide to play with that day. I was reading in my bunk when Logan pealed back the curtain and looked up at me.

"hey.."

"Hey." I smiled and put my book down, turning over to face him, "What's up handsome?"

"Uh I just uh…I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night I know we never….that far…"

"Oh….ohhhh…no… no Logan it's okay I umm I liked it."

"Yeah?" His eyes seemed to light up when I said that. Huh, now I'm wondering if those words were the smartest possible choice for me to use in that moment.

"Yeah it was umm you know…fun… and stuff."

"Yeah I thought so too ….so umm.."

"Yeah?"

"I'll uhh…see you later." He pecked my cheek and ran off to play with the guys. I chuckled lying back down to stare up at the top of my bunk. Well if I thought tour was interesting so far, I can't wait to see what's in store for me.


	13. Happy Birthday Huh?

**Olivia's POV**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. OH I AM 18 NOW….HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME… Wow, I'm a couple of weeks older than Logan…. Feels wrong to be eighteen now and he's seventeen… Poor him, he's the baby. Well, today is my birthday, and that means in three days it's Carlos' birthday. For his birthday I got him a gift certificate from that Helmet Magazine he's always reading, and a box of corndogs. He looks so happy going through it so I figured it would be cool to let him pick one out, since I don't know which one he wants. He takes those helmets seriously, I can't risk getting something that is nothing but awesome for him.

So far um… nothing has happened. I mean, we woke up on the bus, and um… no one said anything. Maybe it'll take a while for it to sink in that today is my birthday? Mrs. Knight said happy birthday to me and gave me a hug but um… nothing. Not a word, Logan didn't even say anything, he just kissed me good morning and then went to try and hide Carlos' helmet from him. We're going to be here in Texas for a couple of days, the main arena sold out in a day, so we're playing three shows here back to back, should be fun. We dropped our stuff off at the hotel and got back on the bus to go to the venue.

When we got there it seemed like no one wanted to be around me. Katie and Carlos ran off to do… I don't know what those two do, maybe they're going to steal food from the catering people, they did that last time. James, Kendall, and Logan scattered before we even set foot inside the venue, I don't know what's going on with them, but I'm pretty sure they're treating today as though it's any other day. I think they forgot my birthday.

So to waste my time before we have to perform, and to try to forget that my boyfriend and three best friends forgot my birthday, I'm just going to go through my outfit possibilities for tonight. As I was going through the small rack of clothes, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Carlos standing there with a grin on his face, the three other boys behind him.

"Oh, hey guys… what's up?"

"We wanted to say something to you." Logan grinned.

"Uhhh.. okay? What is it?" Are they going to say happy birthday to me!? FINALLY I've been waiting all day.

"For my birthday we're going to have a huge party in our hotel room, what kind of snacks should we get." Carlos smiled.

"Oh…"

"Oh? Oh is a snack?" James raised an eyebrow.

"No um… fruit snackers and um, chips and soda sounds good."

"Alright thanks Liv!" Carlos smiled and ran away followed by the three boys. Well, there goes that crazy notion that they remembered my birthday after all. I picked out my outfit, a pair of dark denim capris and flats, hmm… and a handkerchief tank, that looks like an okay outfit. A few hours later I performed my set. Logan came out as usual to sing It's Okay with me, it had become a bit of a habit for us. Usually I didn't mind, but considering he forgot my birthday I wasn't feeling the love in the singing tonight, I kind of distanced myself from him. I left the stage when my set was done, showered in the back, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank and sat on the sofa reading a comic book. Lately I've been getting into _The Flash_¸Wally West is just so cool. It's pretty routine to hear breaks in their performances, it only lasts about a minute because they're changing their outfits, but today it was something different.

"Okay guys, so we're going to do something a little different for you today." I could hear James speaking. What the hell are they doing? I got up and walked over to the side of the stage, watching the four of them put a stool up between them. "Today is our very close friend's birthday." Kendall said, twisting his hat around.

Wait. What?

"Yeah, so can we all give a warm welcome back to Olivia?" Carlos turned to the stage and saw me at the side, he waved me over. I shook my head. I look homeless right now! He ran over and grabbed my elbow, dragging me on stage and sitting me down on the stool.

"She thought we forgot her birthday, but we didn't!" Logan walked over and draped an arm around my shoulders. "Isn't she beautiful?" I felt my face turn bright red. Oh this isn't fair.

"So guys, let's sing it! Happy Birthday to you…" The four of them started to sing happy birthday, with the crowd eagerly joining along. For some reason their screaming got really loud and they started shouting words I couldn't understand. I turned my head from staring at Logan to see Katie running on stage. Before I could interpret what was going on, there was a vanilla cake and frosting smacked right into my face. The cake fell onto the floor and I know about half of it was stuck to my face. I felt them hug me and could hear them laughing hysterically as I blinked away the frosting and stuck my tongue out to taste it.

"Not bad.." I nodded. I felt someone's hand on my face and I turned to see Carlos wiping away a large chunk of cake and frosting from my face before eating it from his own hand.

"What? It's good." He nodded. I laugh hysterically, they didn't forget my birthday, this was very cute. I wiped my face of the cake remnants and slathered it on Logan's face, then slapped it onto Kendall's and James' before running off the stage to clean up this mess. I hope I get to do that to Carlos on his birthday, I'm sure he'll eat it within thirty seconds.

When their set was done we went back to the hotel, and as soon as we went into the lobby I had to turn around because James that gigantic being stepped on my shoe and it slipped off. Once I fixed it and turned back around it seemed everyone disappeared except for Logan. I looked up at him and he laughed. "The elevator was there, they wanted to catch it, I couldn't leave you."

"Aww, how sweet!" I tip-toed and kissed his cheek, then we stepped into the elevator holding hands. When the doors closed we just looked at each other. Before I knew it I was back into the wall with Logan's hands on my face as he kissed me.

"Logan this is illegal, I'm 18 now!"

"Shut up." He laughed and kissed me again. When the doors opened we left and walked to his room. "Come on let's watch a movie."

"What are we going to see this time?"

"Not sure…" He shrugged and opened the door, letting me walk in first. It was dark, which was weird they should all be in here already. I flicked the light on and jumped backwards into Logan's arms as the boys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight jumped up yelling happy birthday. Dear god that scared me. I looked back up at Logan who was laughing, closing the door behind him.

" I thought you guys forgot my birthday you know." I pouted, walking inside, " I thought you guys were planning for Carlos'."

"Oh, we did plan for Carlos, and for you too." James nodded and waved me over, giving me a big bear hug, "But today is your day! So happy birthday Livie."

"Thanks James."

"Yeah happy birthday, sorry about that cake in your face." Katie laughed.

"It's cool Katie, I don't mind." I looked at the coffee table and saw a nice round cake that said Happy Birthday Olivia in purple lettering. I smiled as Mrs. Knight lit the candles and I got to make my wish. I can't say anything though, otherwise it won't come true. I blew out the candles and cut the first piece of cake, when I looked in I couldn't help but squeal.

"LOGAN THERE'S COOKIE DOUGH FILLING BETWEEN THE LAYERS!"

"I know, it's your favorite." He smiled. I sighed happily cutting the first piece for myself, then cutting everyone else a slice. We each ate a slice, and when I was sure no one else wanted any, I finished the rest of the cake with Carlos. Well, what? I like cake, and it's my birthday so I can be selfish. After that we watched Ghostbusters, and then proceeded to play a few games. We played Twister, Pillow Warrior, a new game called jump from one bed to the other. Logan missed of course and fell on his crotch, poor baby, but it was really funny. Katie and Mrs. Knight called it a night, they went back to the room but I stayed behind to keep enjoying the festivities. We played 'hot helmet', tossing around Carlos helmet until the music stopped, and when that ended whoever was holding the helmet had to get up and run around in a circle until they collapsed.

Let's just say I almost threw up my cake.

After deciding that the game was a bad idea, which took Carlos vomiting into the bowl of chips to figure out, we settled on turning the lights off and watching scary movies. Every so often James would shriek and it was the best thing ever. I would bury myself into Logan's shoulder or chest whenever something too scary came on, so I was good. Carlos didn't want to watch the movies, he felt sick so he climbed into bed. Kendall soon fell asleep, and James went off to sleep as well, that scaredy cat. So it was just Logan and I on the couch, in the dark, watching a scary movie.

"Don't worry Liv, Logan's here to keep you safe."

"Carlos told me when they thought there was a ghost in the palm woods you screamed and ran away like a girl."

"…Couldn't just say okay huh?"

"No, sorry." I laughed and kissed him. He shook his head and kissed me back. Before I knew it history was repeating itself as Logan pulled me onto his lap and cupped my breasts. I planted kisses on his neck and he moaned as I kissed him. He pulled one hand away and placed it on my thigh. It slowly started to creepy closer and closer, then we heard a cough. I jumped off of him and sat up straight on the sofa. Carlos got up from his bed and walked like a zombie to the bathroom. I glanced at Logan and pecked his cheek.

"I'm going to go …to sleep now."

"Yeah uh, I'll see you tomorrow.

"Yup, night Logan, I love you." I pulled away and froze. Logan's eyes were as wide as plates and I can't believe I let that slip. He sat there frozen and before he could speak I got up and ran away. I threw myself onto the bed and sighed heavily. I can't believe I just did that oh my god what a moron. I'm screwed. I'm so screwed right now.

**Logan's POV**

"I love you." Then she pulled away and stared at me in shock of what she said. Hell I can't believe she said it, I mean.. I don't think it's bad. I love her too I thought so before we left on tour I just…never said it I…. I'm going to say it back. I'm going to tell Olivia I love her. Before I got the chance to she backed away and left the room, running to her own. Crap, well there goes that opportunity. I hope she doesn't think she screwed anything up, I think this is a good thing we shouldn't…be afraid right?

Oh god what did we do.


	14. Infinity On High

The next day Olivia did a pretty good job of hiding from Logan. She was so embarrassed that she didn't even want to be seen. So when it was the morning she was the first one awake out of everyone. She went downstairs and quickly ate her breakfast before running back upstairs and hiding out in her room. When Katie and Jennifer woke up they went to breakfast with the boys, which Olivia declined because she had already eaten. She didn't want to get caught alone with Logan so she stuck near Katie like glue.

A couple of hours of tormenting Katie and Jennifer later, they finally pulled her aside and got her to crack.

"Okay Liv, what's going on with you and Logan?" Jennifer sat down in front of her while Katie eagerly sat beside Olivia to hear the details.

"Yeah what was the fight about?"

"Katie!"

"What mom? Something happened!"

"I uhh…last night when I said good night to Logan I umm.. I slipped and said I love you to him….and then I ran out the room." Katie's jaw dropped. Jennifer simply stared at Olivia shocked while Olivia hung her head and hid her face. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Well uh, didn't Logan say anything back?"

"No, I ran out…"

"Well… Do you love him Olivia?" Jennifer stared at the embarrassed girl who nervously chewed her lip.

"Well, I love all of the guys, they're my best friends and my brothers but then there's … Logan and I love him on a whole… other level like…I think I'm—"

"In love." Jennifer finished, smiling sweetly. Olivia nodded and sighed throwing her head back. "Sweetie that's nothing to feel bad about or ignoring Logan for. It's how you feel! Don't be ashamed of it, but don't ignore Logan either, you two really should talk." Olivia nodded, not saying anything. "You want us to just take you to the arena now so you don't have to talk to him don't you?"

"YES PLEASE!"

"Fine, but promise you'll talk to him tonight?"

"I promise mama Knight." Olivia got up from the couch and hugged Jennifer, who smiled and hugged her back. The three girls left to the arena without the boys so she wouldn't be forced to talk to him just yet.

**Meanwhile…**

The four boys were busy in their room jumping on the beds and doing back flips, you know, usual teenage boy stuff. Carlos started jumping around even more though and staring at Logan with a confused look on his face. Logan saw this and stopped bouncing.

"Alright, what is it Carlos?"

"Why is Olivia acting like such a girl?" He asked. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, James and Kendall stopped jumping to stare at Carlos.

"Because she is a girl….?" The two of them said.

"No! I mean, yeah she is! I think so, she has boobs so yeah…. No I mean like, she's sticking with Mama Knight and Katie and she isn't hanging with us at all! So she's being a girl."

"OH yeah um I would know why…" Logan sat down on the bed scratching his head.

"OH GOSSIP TIME TELL ME!" James jumped off the bed and sat beside Logan, eager to hear new juicy gossip details.

"UHHHH Last night before Olivia left to her room we were saying good night—" Logan glared at the guys who all decided to making kissing faces and noises.

"Oh Logan!" James said in his highest voice while caressing Carlos' face.

"Oh Liv!" Carlos cooed.

"Oh Logan say goodnight and tuck me in!" Kendall added, batting his eyelashes.

"GUYS!" Logan shouted which made the three of them stop to stare at him. "Olivia said I love you to me last night." The three sets of eyes stared at him, bulging out of their heads.

"So…what did you say ?" Carlos asked.

"Um nothing…"

"Ohhh…." The three of them winced shaking their heads.

"Hey! I was going to say something but she ran out the room before I could even say anything!"

"Which was….?" They leaned forward to hear him speak.

"I was going to say it back to her." The three boys grinned and jumped up smiling.

"LOGIE'S IN LOVE! LOGIE'S IN LOVE!" They chanted jumping around him.

"LOGAN'S IN LOVE WITH OLIVIA!" James screamed bouncing around.

"OLIVIA'S IN LOVE WITH LOGAN!" Kendall screamed, bouncing around with James.

"OH AND LOGAN AND OLIVIA TOTALLY WERE GOING TO DO IT LAST NIGHT!" Carlos shouted with a smile on his face. Logan, Kendall, and James stared at Carlos with their jaws dropped. Carlos was just standing there smiling. "What?"

"is that true Logan?" James turned to Logan who frantically shook his head.

"Oh….we so need details."

"We were just making out….and Carlos how did you know?!" Carlos shrugged and took off his helmet to wipe his forehead.

"I felt sick but I wasn't deaf! " He grinned staring at Logan who turned bright red.

"Oh so what did you hear?" Kendall turned to Carlos. Before Carlos could answer Logan screamed and tackled Carlos off the bed to stop Carlos from talking.

**Logan's POV**

Okay, well tackling Carlos was a bust, he always beats me in a fight so he just threw me aside and told the guys he heard me moan. Sigh. During the entire ride to the arena the guys were bothering me. All they kept doing was saying I love you and making kissing sounds. Ugh sometimes they can be so immature. When we got there I quickly ditched them in search of Olivia. I know she has to be her somewhere, she's an early bird, never late. Since she didn't come here with us I know she's in here somewhere.

I walked throughout the arena looking for her. I have to tell her I love her too… But oh god, 96% of all first relationships end up in a break up! Maybe I should just ignore her and let it die so we don't have to go through a terrible heartbreak…

"Nope!" Confused I turned around to see Kendall standing there. "You, are not going to let your relationship die. You are going to find Olivia, tell her you love her, and be happy!"

"How did you…?"

"I know you Logan! You're going to not do anything and chalk it up to science because you're too afraid to go any further in your relationship! Don't be such a scaredy cat."

"I'm not a scaredy cat Kendall I'm just being realistic! The numbers prove—"

"SCREW THE NUMBERS!" He grabbed me by my shoulders and started shaking me violently back and forth. "NUMBERS MEAN NOTHING WHEN YOU'RE IN LOVE LOGAN! Don't let the science-y doctor-y guy in you ruin this! What does your heart say?"

"Uhh..heart's don't speak Kend—"

"LOGAN MITCHELL I SWEAR I'M GONNA—"

"Okay okay!" I sighed taking a deep breath and looking at Kendall. "It… says I should go find Olivia and tell her how I feel."

"Good, now go she's practicing." He tapped my head then shoved me away before running off to play with James. I fixed my cardigan before walking to her dressing room. The door was slightly open and I could hear her singing. It was her usual ritual, before performing she had taken it upon herself to sing to Fall Out Boy. They were her absolute favorite band, she was in love with them for as long as I could remember.

"_I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs! But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me… You can only blame your problems on the world for so long! Before it all becomes the same old song…"_

Man, she has such a pretty voice.

"_As soon as we hit the hospital I know we're –_FUCK!" She sighed angrily and stopped the song, starting again from the beginning. I know her, she practices singing to Fall Out Boy because she thinks he's one of the best singers. She tries to match his range and pitch so she can expand her vocal range, and her messing up that tiny part is understandable. It's high pitched and fast! Man, I remember when all four of us each got her one of their records for her birthday one year, she had already pre-ordered herself Folie A Deux for her birthday, and it was being sent to Kendall's house with the excuse that they never leave packages at her house, they always drive by. Well now I know that's a lie…

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Olivia!" Kendall smiled as the four of them approached her at the park. She was on the swing set, swinging and staring at the sky. She looked down and smiled._

"_Hey Kendall! What's up?"_

"_Well, today's a very special day." Logan grinned. All four boys had something behind their backs. Olivia's eyes widened, they knew it was her birthday, and she knew they were going to do something stupid like throwing a water balloon at her face. "Oh no! It's nothing bad it's gifts!" Logan smiled trying to reassure her after seeing the terrified look on her face._

"_Happy Birthday!" The four of them shouted. She smiled wide and stood up from the swing. "OPEN MINE FIRST! You'll love it, it's a CD!" Carlos said running up to her and shoving the newspaper wrapped CD in her face._

"_CARLOS!"_

"_What!? IT is…" She chuckled and peeled back the newspaper. "Oh my god, EVENING OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND! THANK YOU CARLOS!" She jumped and wrapped her arms around him, incredibly happy. Carlos grinned and hugged her back, then stepped away as James stepped forward, pushing a purple gift bag in front of her. Olivia reached in and her eyes widened. "TAKE THIS TO YOUR GRAVE!" She jumped up and down then hugged James around the waist, he chuckled and hugged her back ."THANK YOU JAMES!"_

"_Happy birthday Livie."_

_Kendall then placed in front of her a square package wrapped in silver wrapping paper. Olivia grinned peeling it back, "FROM UNDER THE CORK TREE! AH! KENDALL YOU ROCK!" She hugged Kendall too, who also wished her happy birthday._

"_I think you'll like mine the best." Logan smiled nervously. His shaking hand moved from behind his back and placed a CD in front of her, unwrapped, but with a big red bow. "You have to open it though." Olivia smiled ,"Infinity On High!" She bit her lip and opened the CD case and her eyes went wide._

"_OH MY GOD. FALL OUT BOY SIGNED THIS. PATRICK STUMP'S SIGNATURE IS ON THIS PAPER IN MY CD WHICH IS MINE! LOGAN!" Her eyes were wide and she couldn't believe it. Logan stood there smiling. "How! How did you.."_

"_That's my secret." He grinned, oh the countless hours mowing lawns and tutoring kids, not a secret, but okay. Olivia threw herself into Logan's arms and hugged him around the neck. "Thank you Logan this is amazing!" She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away. "Thank all of you! These are the best gifts I've ever gotten…" Which is true, any gift she had ever gotten from them were usually the best, because anything can top a birthday beating from daddy._

_**End Flashybacky**_

I shook my head, dispelling the memory from my thoughts and pushed the door in. As I was remembering she had switched CD's, now she was listening to You're Crashing, but You're No Wave and singing along. I pushed the door open and immediately she turned around and stared at me.

"Logan!" She looked to her laptop and stopped the CD, she crinkled her nose and stared at me, leaning against the table. "What um… what are you… doing here?"

"Well, we're both on tour so that's why I'm at the arena… "She chuckled a little bit and I smiled. "But I wanted to talk to you." Her face fell when I said those words.

"You want to break up early and get it over with don't you?" She muttered staring at the floor. Wow, am I really that predictable?

"No, no Olivia that isn't it at all." I walked closer to her, hands in my pockets and took a deep breath. "I wanted to say that I love you too, you left before I had the chance to say it." Her head shot up and her perfectly green eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Really? You love me too Logan?"

"Really Olivia I do, I'm in love! With you!" I chuckled nervously but she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my waist, letting her head rest on my chest.

"Aw Logan, I thought I freaked you out. I was positive you were going to just dump me or let it fizzle out and die."

Wow maybe I AM that predictable.

"I can't do that Olivia, because I love you." I could feel her smile against my chest and she looked up. I looked down and kissed her before pulling away. "Your singing is getting better by the way."

"Thanks Logan, I've been trying."

"Well it's been working, I'll let you practice." I kissed her again and headed towards the door. I turned around, leaning on the door frame. "Hey Olivia?"

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Logan." She grinned and turned away blushing. I smiled and left the room, I could hear her playing the music and singing along again.

"LOGAN SAID I LOVE YOU!" Carlos tackled me out of nowhere to the ground. Before I knew it James and Kendall jumped over me as well.

"GET OFF ME! LIV HELP!"

"I can't hear I'm sorry! So busy!" She closed the door behind her and I know she was laughing. Oh how evil…


	15. Stressed Out

**Olivia's POV**

Okay, I thought living with the boys was a great idea. I felt safer; you know it was fun and awesome! Then tour was pretty great to be honest. I've never had so much fun in my life, but oh my god towards the end I started to regret it. I don't know how they can always be up to those antics 24/7 I love the guys, I really truthfully do and I'd take a bullet for any one of them but I need some space.

When we got back to the Palm Woods it was October, so we missed the first month of school, no big deal because I emailed our teacher and I did the work while on the bus, which I've had to redo several times because Carlos likes to put liquids in that fucking helmet when I have papers nearby and ruins it and oh my GOD it's ridiculous! Alright, I can't complain too much because I got the work done anyway and I was able to relax the first few days back while the boys had so much work to do. Logan was a big sweetheart and did everyone's homework, so naturally I felt bad and helped him with their workload.

Yet since then it's just been….so much more difficult! Katie I can tolerate perfectly fine, regardless that the girl has secret plots for everything and somehow has an escape route to get to anything, she understands the "needing space" or "alone time to do homework"! I try to work in her room, Logan walks in and we start talking and I get distracted. Out in the living room, Carlos usually spills something on my homework. I even tried doing my homework in the stairwell! That just wasn't comfortable so I left that one alone.

Ugh, and today, I'm trying to do my homework now in the lobby but I can't even think straight because Logan is across the room with Carlos being adorable trying to find the case of the missing helmet…

I hid the helmet.

Oh and yes, I deactivated the systems and alarms.

I was annoyed this morning…

See I can't even think straight with Logan in the room it's so stressful! Just when I thought I was going to be fine because Logan left the lobby, Jett had to _strut_ on over and sit on the arm of my chair.

"Well hello you beautiful girl! You would look even better with me on your arm, so how about that date." I looked up at him and shook my head.

"JAMES!"

"Fine fine! I get it but I'll be here once James is out of site!" Jett got up as soon as he saw James walking over and he left while James followed him saying he was better looking, and to leave me alone. Oh gosh sometimes I worry about James and how conceited he can be, but he is really sweet. He needs to get a girlfriend that can tolerate that….ego of his. I sighed and went back to my work but heard Kendall and Jo. When I looked up they did their classic goodbye kiss, and Kendall went off to try to help the other two boys look for the helmet.

"Jo!" I waved her over and she smiled walking over and sitting across from me.

"Hey Olivia! Homework huh?"

"Yeah… but I can't think straight I need a girl to talk to."

"Did you talk to Katie?"

"No she's busy trying to influence Gustavo to use solar panels for the studio." I shrugged and put my pen down. "I'm going crazy living with the guys. There's no personal space."

"Well you were in a tour bus with them for a couple of months and you do live with them…"

"Exactly! It was fine at first but now it's ridiculous! I try to work around the bathroom schedule to get my own bathroom time but I never get the chance to try to make myself look decent because James spends so much time in the bathroom and I'd rather look homeless than get to class late… Carlos took one of my bras and strapped it onto the top of his helmet because he said it was a handy compartment for fruit snackers!" Jo looked at me and started laughing, shaking her head.

"That's very Carlos."

"I know! I love all of them I really do but ..ugh it's so hard I have no quiet time or space to get my work done because if it isn't James taking up the bathroom, or Carlos spilling stuff on my homework, or Kendall trying to mediate a fight between them then it's Logan being too cute and distracting I don't know how he does it!"

"Well you forget Liv, Logan's one of those boys, even when he's smart and sweet and adorable, he's also the mastermind genius that takes part in a lot of their crazy antics…"

"I know….and he has this secret spot on the beach, so even though it was cold I went there to try to do my work and LOGAN WAS THERE DOING HIS WORK! So I sat down and I got nothing done we just ended up kissing. Like I can't win either way."

"SO…what do you want to do?" I sighed and shrugged. "You want to move out don't you?"

"Kind of…." I slumped in my seat. A big part of me does not want to move out. I love waking up at two in the morning to watch a movie with Logan and fall asleep on the sofa. I love waking up and seeing Carlos so tired, he walks into the wall like a zombie. I adore seeing how cute Kendall and Katie are to each other saying 'big brother' and 'baby sister', and it's always charming to see James love himself and say how good looking he is. Well, maybe charming isn't the right word. "I don't want to, but I know I probably should so I can get my own space and stop going so …crazy"

"Well you definitely should tell Mrs. Knight and then the guys…maybe you can get your old apartment back or switch to a new one! And hey…" I looked up and she was smiling. "You'd get alone time with Logan!"

"Oh shush." I turned red and covered my face.

"Hey it's a good thing! I wish I could get that sort of alone time with Kendall."

"What sort of alone time with Kendall?" Kendall snuck up behind Jo and made her jump. She gasped and turned around playfully slapping him on the chest. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, sitting on the arm rest of her seat and resting his chin on her forehead.

"Just girl talk Kendall don't be nosy! Hey I thought you were looking for the helmet?"

"I was, we found it."

NO!

"How!?"

Carlos walked over pouting holding his helmet, and a spoon. He slammed his helmet on the table above my homework and ice cream seeped through it. I looked up at Logan who had his arms crossed over his chest like he had done something so great." Yeah OLIVIA! We found it hidden in yours and Katie's room! Took a lot of effort but we found it!" Carlos glared looking down at me. I stared at Logan.

"Why did you help him find it!? YOU HATE THE HELMET!"

"I know, but I want to be the one that hides it, no one's taking that away from me." Logan shrugged.

"UGH!" I moved Carlos' helmet to the floor, grabbed my books and my rocky road soaked homework and stormed upstairs. Ugh, Jo was right, he's the sweet guy but also the crazy guy that goes along with the antics. I can't believe he helped Carlos find the helmet even though he hates it, just because he wasn't the one to hide it. Before when he was helping him I thought he was just going to throw him off the trail…not actually find it! Hmph. I got into the elevator and sighed. When the doors closed I looked around and jumped noticing Katie. "Katie you're like a ghost!"

"I know, it's my skill." She looked me up and down. "You seem tense Liv."

"I don't get any alone time to myself to do homework or get ready in the morning and it's starting to stress me out!" I pouted looking at Katie who leaned over and gave me a hug.

"It's okay, we'll go to our room and relax and you can do your work."

"I hid Carlos' helmet in the room and I think they destroyed it." Katie blinked, and when the doors opened we ran into the apartment and into the room. Most of our stuff was throwing around and scattered. Katie looked up at me slowly. "I'm going to kill those boys…"

"Oh…I know you will." I sighed and flopped on the floor. Katie and I were cleaning up when Kendall walked in.

"Hey Liv, Gustavo wants us down at the studio-heeeeeeeeeeey Katie."

"Kendall. You boys are going to suffer."

"Oh come on it's not our fault—"

"NOPE! You will feel my wraith!" Kendall blinked, slowly stepping backwards out of the room. I turned to Katie getting up.

"I'll help clean up when I get back okay?"

"Sure thing Liv." She nodded and stood there, wondering how to get back at the boys I assumed. I got up and left with the four of them to the studio, the four of them joked around but I stayed quiet, not quite in the mood. Logan turned around and smiled holding my hand, I smiled a bit back and held his hand as we walked into the studio. When we got there Gustavo sat us all down.

"Alright, you guys aren't leaving until you write a song!"

Easy peasy.

But all the boys were shouting.

"WHAT!? WE'RE NOT SONGWRITERS!" Carlos gasped.

"WE'RE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! WELL I AM!" James said.

"SMART! Book smart!"

"We don't…write songs Gustavo." Kendall finished. Gustavo held his hands up. "I DON'T CARE DOGS! PAIR OFF, GROUP UP I DON'T' CARE I WANT A SONG! Oh, and Olivia can't help you."

"NO THAT WAS MY CHEAT SHEET!" Logan fell to his knees throwing his hands in the air.

"…..SO what am I doing then?" I turned to Gustavo, ignoring the fact that Logan just used 'that' and 'cheat sheet' to describe me.

"You, Olivia are going to write me a love ballad, and a party song." I froze and stared at him.

"I don't party, I don't write love songs—"

"WELL YOU ARE GOING TO DO THAT! NOW WORK!" Gustavo yelled slamming the door behind us. I pouted and climbed off the stool, grabbing the pen and paper and sitting in the corner on the floor.

It's how I write, don't judge me.

Dear god, I don't know how to write a pop song! Much less a _love ballad_.

**Logan's POV**

A song huh? God that isn't fair we're not songwriters, him and Olivia are which is totally cheating. I sighed and looked at the papers, Carlos of course wrote a love song for helmets. James wrote about hair, Kendall wrote 'hey there girl' and I have nothing. This isn't fair. I glanced at Olivia, who seemed to be scribbling at lightning speed in her notepad. Wow, looks like someone finally got their inspiration. What am I going to use? She gets to write a love song and a party song, party sounds fun… Love song sounds so…difficult. I wonder what she'll write. What if she writes about me? Woah…

I sighed as I watched her. Still weird to think that she's my girlfriend after all these years. I remember back in Minnesota when we were all just friends. Every time we were alone the words were always in my head. _I really like you Olivia!_ Or _what if you and I went out on a date?_ My favorite was _I think you're beautiful and perfect, your green eyes have me hypnotized and I can't find the words to make you want to be mine but in my head it's all here!_ Yeah…that was hard.

But look at us now!

Now we're saying I love you and we're a happy couple. Man, I was so stuck back then. I used to stare at her as we were hanging out, watch James catch her from the window, watch Carlos lace up her skates, see Kendall hug her hang out with her. All I wanted to do was hold her and tell everyone she was my girlfriend, but she wasn't. I couldn't do that…I never found the right words to say back then, and we were stuck being friends for so long…

Oh my god, I think I have an idea.

I'll call it _Stuck._


	16. Moving Out

_(_**I can't write love songs. Don't judge me)**

"_I've never felt this way before_

_So safe and sure_

_You make me feel like no one ever has_

_I could sit and sing for days, if I could have my way_

_But that'll never be enough to show my love for you" _

I watched as Olivia took in a deep breath and sang to us. It was amazing, and I know that song was for me. Well, the fact that she was looking right at me kind of gave it away, but if she wasn't looking at me I still would have known, because it's so personal and sweet. Wow, we've sure come a long way from where we once were… After taking a long drink of water, I suspect to help her repress those tears. Oh yes I know there's tears forming, because I know her. Also her eyes are glossy. Anyways she then sang her little party song which wasn't too bad! Gustavo said he'd fix it up for her to tweak it, but he actually seemed to like what she had.

"DOGS! YOUR TURN! GO!" Olivia smiled and sat back down on her chair. I kissed her on the cheek and got up to stand in front of the room with the guys for our song.

"Okay, so we were thinking of calling this one Stuck—"

"ON WITH IT!"

I gulped and nodded to James. When he began to sing she smiled a bit watching him. No Olivia watch me! DAMN IT! Ugh. Okay now she's smiling watching Carlos, okay no need to be jealous now Logan she's just following whoever is singing… Okay now when I got my part she grinned staring at me, then after that she watched me the entire time. Okay I feel a little bit better now. I think she knows I got the inspiration from her.

"Wow. I'm surprised, and impressed. Good job dogs." We grinned and high-fived each other and went to run out the door. The four of us pushed past Gustavo and actually knocked him down.

"Sorry Gustavo!" Kendall called back, we all yelled our apologies. I turned around to see Olivia offering to help him up, which he accepted. Then he told her to get out and she shrugged running to catch up with us.

"Hey, that song was really nice you guys!" She smiled and reached for my hand, and I gladly held hers in mine. One thing I noticed is that she has freakishly long fingers, I guess that works well for the guitar playing… but I can't look at her shadow because her alien hands freak me out.

"Thanks Livie, so were yours! Logie-bear wrote that song about you." James answered, making kissing sounds. Olivia chuckled with her cheeks turning bright red, I found that to be just the cutest thing.

"Did you Logan? That's so sweet." She tip-toed and kissed me on the cheek and I couldn't help but grin. The five of us walked back to the apartment. Carlos threw the door open and ran in diving onto the sofa and Olivia's teddy bear, which yes I won for her at a fair, got stuck inside the couch cushions. I heard her sigh and tell Carlos he was suffocating the bear.

"It's okay I can get it!" I then watched as Carlos grabbed the bear's head and yanked it from the couch cushions, but only the head came out. His mouth dropped and hung wide open holding the bear's head up with the stuffing falling out. He quickly put it behind his back but we all saw what happened. "UHHH The bear is sleeping I'll get him later!"

"…Of course you will." She let go of my hand and walked back to Katie's room, probably to clean the mess we made earlier.

"Carlos you ripped her bear!" Kendall walked over and stuck his hand in the cushion to pull out the other half.

"You know I don't know my own strength! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry Logan…"

"It's okay… uhhhh." I looked around frantically. "DUCT TAPE!" James ran and grabbed the duct tape. We quickly pulled the tap and started wrapping it all around the teddy bear.

"Uhh..does that look…the same?" Carlos asked holding it up. A minute after he did the head fell off. We all groaned . "WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"Wait a minute!" Kendall held his finger up, he had just gotten an idea. "Logan! You can sew the head back to the body, like the way a doctor does someone's stitches!"

"I can't sew kendall!"

"It's not sewing, it's stitching up your patient's head back to the body." He grinned, and so did I. The two of us ran into Katie's room, because we both know Olivia bought a little sewing kit to fix some of her shirts on tour. We um, might have ripped some of her shirts thinking they were rags… Anyways we ran in and saw the room nice and clean and she was sitting on the floor with a book. "Hey baby sorry we need the sewing kit!" Kendall and I threw stuff around before finding it and running back out.

"Okay! Now, first, the thread through the needle…" I bit my lip and for several minutes we all tried to thread the needle. I noticed Olivia leaving the room to go to Mama Knight in the kitchen but I didn't say anything, we need to fix this! Once I finally threaded the needle the two women left the apartment.

"Phew, now they can't see us fix it. GO FOR IT! Surgeon!" James grinned using my Superhero name.

"It's _The Surgeon_ and I don't need to be a superhero to stitch up my patient." I nodded confidently and began to stitch the head back onto the bear. When I was finished I held it up proudly.

"That bear looks scary." Carlos commented. "Like a zombie bear—THE ZOMBIE BEAR IS GOING TO EAT US!"

"NO CARLOS!" Kendall held Carlos back from grabbing the bear. "It's not a zombie bear it looks just fine." Right on cue, Olivia walked in with Mama Knight holding her shoulders.

"Boys," We all stood up in a line hiding the bear behind us. "Olivia has an announcement to make."

"I'm moving out."

"WHAT?! NO!" I shouted.

"NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE PALM WOODS!" Carlos shouted too

"YOU JUST GOT HERE!" Kendall said

"YOU'RE FAMOUS NOW!" James shouted.

"I'm not moving out of the Palm Woods….I'm getting my own apartment." I frowned and stepped forward.

"But why? I thought….our ritual…"

"It's not that Logan." She reached up and squeezed my shoulder. "Look tour was great and living with you guys is a blast believe me but school has started. I have no personal time to do my homework without Carlos spilling something on it—"

"That's how I feel."

"I know, but you're part of the antics too, so you're used to that! I can't get ready in the morning because James is always in the bathroom. I don't hate you guys I love you so so so much but a girl needs her personal space."

"We understand Olivia." Kendall said walking forward. Wait, we do?

"You do?" She smiled wide.

"Yeah! We kind of….used your shirts like they were rags, destroyed the room a few times, I get it." Kendall nodded, I guess I get it too. "How far away will you be?"

"Well he gave up my old apartment, so I'm just down the hall in 2R."

"See Logan? That's not so far is it?" I shook my head. "We'll help you move."

"Thanks you guys." Olivia smiled and hugged all of us, when she hugged me I put the bear back into her arms. "You fixed it!"

"Yeah uh…-"

"IT'S A ZOMBIE BEAR!" Carlos added, Olivia laughed shaking her head, those adorable green eyes sparkling.

"It's an adorable zombie bear I love it. Thanks you guys." She kissed us all on the cheek before going back to Katie's room to pack her stuff up. Man, I'm going to miss our two a.m. movie cuddles. What if she gets the nightmares again? What if a ghost sneaks into her room! Well she's right down the hall I guess we could just run back and forth to each other… Sigh.

Wait a minute.

She has her own apartment. That means WE can get alone time. Woah…

Together we all quickly packed up her stuff. Olivia was throwing her clothes into boxes, and I was busy taking care of all her pictures and accessories. I picked up a picture frame of all of us with her mom. I remember that day, we were teaching Olivia how to ice skate and she was finally able to do it, so to thank us her mom took us out for pizza, that was right before she died. It seemed like she had a frame for each of us, there was one with her and Mama Knight, and Katie on tour, she had her birthday cake all over her face. Then her and Carlos posing like superheroes, her and James getting their hair done and Olivia laughing hysterically at James, her and Kendall hugging each other and giving a thumbs up to the camera, and then there was the picture of us. The picture frame was a bit bigger and it was all black, with white writing that said 'Logan&' on the top left, and 'Olivia' on the bottom right. There were two pictures squeezed into this frame. One I think we had to have been ten years old? We were wearing giant snow jackets, huge hats and mittens, and we were covered in snow, but we were both smiling wide and our cheeks were red. The one beside it was a picture we had taken when tour kicked off, she was sitting beside me on a bench reading a comic book and I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Okay afterwards she said I ruined the moment in the book, but it was worth it, and these pictures are awesome.

"Logaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" James waved his hand in front of my face. "Packing time bro not memory time!"

"OH ha ha." I shook my head and packed up the rest of her stuff. We moved the boxes down the hall to her new apartment which I have to say is pretty nice. It's not the same color as the last apartment but it's a cool light grey and bright orange mixture. We put the boxes in her room and helped her to unpack.

"Wow I'm exhausted." Carlos flopped onto her bed taking his helmet off.

"Me too, but thank you guys so much for helping me!"

"Anything for our Liv!" Kendall smiled and sat on the floor. "So I assume you're going to reward us with food right?"

"…I don't have any food I just moved in."

"WHAT?!" Carlos shot up. "THIS WAS RIGGED!" He then marched off back to our apartment. Olivia just laughed shaking her head. "Okay, so I'll have dinner with you guys…?"

"Yes you will ma'lady." I stuck my arm out to her and she giggled linking arms with me. Together we all left her new apartment to go back to ours and munch on dino nuggets and tater tots.

The next day after our classes we all went down to the studio because Gustavo wanted us to do something _yet again_. Man tour just finished and we've still been super busy. When we got there he made us all sit around the conference table.

"Guys I have something that will put us EVEN MORE ON THE MAP!"

"DO TELL!" James smiled excitedly. Olivia glanced at me and rolled her eyes, I chuckled and nudged her gently to pay attention to Gustavo so he wouldn't start yelling.

"Well, you guys know All Time Low right?" I don't think I've seen Olivia jump up in her seat faster than before.

"YES I DO ARE WE WORKING WITH THEM!?"

"No! Well you're not." Olivia pouted and sat back down in the chair, I chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"Okay so what about them?" Kendall asked.

"Well, All Time Low is letting you guys cover their hit song Remembering Sunday."

"I hate you guys." Olivia muttered, oh god, she really does hate us. She had that song on a loop the other day and would not stop singing it…

"You're going to do the female vocals with them Olivia."

"I LOVE YOU GUYS AGAIN LET'S DO THIS!"

"Alright gentlemen and lady, here are the parts I have assigned for each of you." Gustavo passed out a piece of paper for each of us, I glanced over and Olivia was grinning ear to ear she was so happy.

"NOW GET IN THE BACK!"


	17. Hawks Are Dangerous

Olivia sat in her new apartment snuggled on her sofa wearing jeans, a tank, and one of Logan's cardigans. No she didn't steal it, on their first date he lent her his black cardigan and she never remembered to give it back. Not that she minded though, it still smelled like him and it was delightful. She was finishing up her homework in peace and quiet. For once since she's gotten back it hasn't taken hours for her to finish. When there was a knock at the door she jumped up and walked over pulling the door open. She frowned seeing no one there but bent down when she saw a piece of paper on the floor.

_Meet me in the lobby._

_~Logan_

"Logan!" She smiled to herself and threw the paper in her room before jogging downstairs to the lobby. When she got there she looked around but she didn't see any sign of Logan. She pouted pulling the cardigan closer to herself as she leaned on a wall and waited. Suddenly a man approached her and she couldn't help but notice some sort of familiarity about him.

"Olivia Allen! We finally get to meet" He grinned wickedly.

"Umm…hi. I'm sorry but I don't quite remember you." She said trying to be polite as possible.

"My name is Hawk, from Hawk records you sent me your audition tape over a year ago." Olivia nodded slowly, remembering who he was. She remembered now, he had rejected her tape and said she did not have enough 'attitude'.

"Right of course! Um well can I help you with something?" She tilted her head curiously, unsure of why he was there to talk to her.

"Yeah you can, I'd like you to be a part of Hawk Records!" He grinned and held his hands up. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm already with Rocque Records and I like where I am." His eyes narrowed and he seemed to instantly want to inflict revenge on anyone associated with Rocque Records.

"But you don't get it my dear, I can make you the biggest star in the world!" Again Olivia shook her head and politely declined his offer. As she was speaking to him the four boys walked into the lobby carrying their hockey gear, they had just finished playing at the rink nearby. When they saw Hawk talking to Olivia they all screamed for her to get away from him as they ran over to her.

"Think about it! Ditch Big Time Rush they'll only hold you back." Hawk ran off from her just as the boys got there.

"Are you okay? Did he hypnotize you? Kidnap you? Take your soul?!" Carlos asked frantically, blinking rapidly.

"I'm fine you guys why are you freaking out so much?" She chuckled hugging herself.

"Because HE is PURE EVIL!" James said dramatically.

"He kidnapped us from our concert!" Kendall added.

"Yeah he's trying to destroy us…what did he say to you?" Logan asked.

"He said I should leave Rocque Records and go to him to become a star and that you guys are holding me back." Olivia shrugged, "I said no but I think he'll be persistent, and hey if you were playing hockey how did you send me that note?"

"Note? What note?" Logan stared at her completely confused.

"It's in my apartment, you wrote 'meet me in the lobby' and signed it and left it at my door."

"Olivia that wasn't me." Logan shook his head.

"IT must have been Hawk! HE'S PLOTTING!" Carlos bit his fingertips looking around cautiously as though he was listening in.

"Guys nothing will happen just relax okay?" The boys nodded, but they were still incredibly worried. Olivia shook her head.

"So what's up now?"

"Well we just finished playing hockey so we're probably going to go up to the apartment and chill, want to join us?" Kendall smiled.

"Yeah sure." Olivia nodded and the five of them walked to the elevator. Logan looked down at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Like my sweater huh?"

"It's comfortable." She grinned, the sweater was long on her, it stopped mid-thigh and it was baggy but looked adorable on her.

"It's beautiful." He kissed her cheek and left the elevator walking to the apartment while Olivia left to her own to put her work away. She had left the door open so the boys could just walk right in when they were done putting their stuff down. Olivia jumped when she heard the door slam behind her and she turned to see Logan quickly walking over. "I just needed some time with you alone before we hang out with them." He muttered cupping her face to kiss her. Olivia giggled and rested her hands on his hips as he kissed her, letting his tongue slide between her lips and dance with hers. Logan pressed his body into hers and Olivia stumbled backwards, falling to the floor and dragging him with her.

"Woops. Sorry Logan." Olivia laughed hysterically lying on the floor with Logan on top of her.

"It's fine, this works too." He chuckled and lifted himself up on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her, and the two continued to kiss. A knock at the door made Logan groan and stand up, pulling Olivia up with him.

"Come on love birds now's no time for frisky time!" James sang as he knocked on the door. Olivia pulled the door open and glared up at James, who just grinned and ruffled her hair before the five of them left to the lobby.

"NOT SO FAST!" They all turned around to see Mama Knight poking her head out from the apartment door. "Gustavo called, he wants you down at the studio!" They all groaned and moved even slower to the elevator, trying to stall the inevitable trip they did not want to make. Upon their arrival at the studio they were immediately bombarded by Gustavo.

"DOGS! GUESS WHAT?!"

"You're yelling?" Olivia muttered sarcastically under her breath, which made Logan nudge her.

"Griffin wants all of you to perform the new song TONIGHT at the very lavish party for Leanie Lawson."

"LEANIE LAWSON THE BEAUTIFUL AND GORGEOUS LATE NIGHT TALK SHOW LEANIE LAWSON!?" James gasped to which Gustavo eagerly nodded. "I. LOVE. HER."

"This is so cool!" Kendall grinned, "how did we get this?"

"Griffin heard the song and sent it to her because she needs entertainment for tonight and she loved it!"

"YES!" The boys all threw their hands up in the air and proceeded to do their 'success dance' which involved them jumping up and down and pushing each other. Olivia stepped away from them pretending she didn't know them.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND DANCE! GO GET READY!" Their eyes widened and they all quickly ran back to the Palm Woods to get ready for the evening. It was a hurricane of cloths in apartment 2J as the boys looked for the perfect outfits. Meanwhile Mama Knight left to go to 2R to help Olivia dress up and look girly for the event. When the boys were happy with their ties, jeans, shoes, button downs and jackets, they went to Olivia's apartment and knocked. Mama Knight opened the door and ushered them in. Olivia left the bedroom and blushed as they clapped. She wore a black leather jacket over a soft pink bustier top, pleated black skirt, black tights, and black pumps.

"You look beautiful." Olivia blushed deeply as she walked towards the guys.

"Thanks, you guys look so handsome as well. Are you excited?"

"Definitely, let's go come on guys!" The five of them, plus Mama Knight and Katie scurried off to the limo to arrive at Leanie Lawson's huge mansion. They walked in after security and looked around so excited. Immediately everyone split off in different directions to mingle after arriving. Olivia bit her lip and walked around looking for any celebrities she was infatuated with to stare at and not say anything, because she would be far too nervous. As she was walked around and satisfied her need to stare at celebrities, she began to look for the boys, who seemed to have vanished in thin air.

"Olivia!" Gustavo and Kelly ran over to her.

"Where are the guys? You go on in half an hour!"

"I don't know we got here and everyone scattered I don't know…." Gustavo looked like he wanted to rip the hair out of his head because he couldn't find them. "I'll look for them don't worry!" Olivia scurried off to find the boys. During her mad search for them she stopped to think.

"Okay, if I was a group of 4 mischievous boys where would I go to search for stuff I shouldn't be searching for…basement." She nodded to herself and ducked past the wait staff until she found a door that she assumed would lead to a basement. Instead, it was a closet, and four other doors after that were closet doors. Finally, with ten minutes left to find the boys she found the door under the staircase did in fact lead to the basement. She walked down, "Logan? Kendall? Carlos? James?" She called their names and when she hit the last step she flicked on the light switch. There in front of her sat the four boys tied to chairs and their mouths duct tape. James chair was knocked over and he was lying on the floor, if this situation wasn't scary, Olivia would have laughed at him.

"Oh my god!" She ran over to the four of them who were yelling frantically at her. "Okay okay I'm coming!"

"No you're not." Olivia stopped running and turned around to see Hawk and one of his large bodyguards standing side by side. "You guys won't perform I can't have it happen, and you're not going to stop me!" The bodyguard lunged forward and Olivia squealed and ran away into one of the dark corners. Hawk "cawed" loudly as his bodyguard chased her. Suddenly he heard a loud thump and watched his bodyguard collapse on the ground. Olivia stepped out of the darkness, one shoe lying beside the body guard's head and the other being held in her hand. "Need to do anything right I guess I have to do it myself…" He ran towards Olivia whose eyes widened. She threw her shoe and it missed his head. He laughed and kept running. She bent down and threw the other shoe, nailing him right on the head. He fell down backwards and groaned falling beside the bodyguard. Looking around, she found the rope that was used on the boys lying in a pile on the other side of the room. She ran over and quickly tied them together, slipped her shoes on, and ran back to the boys. Olivia ripped the tape off of Logan's mouth who yelled loudly. "OW!"

"I'm sorry Logie!" She pecked his lips sweetly and began to untie him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am…thanks Liv." She nodded and moved on to untie Kendall while Logan untied Carlos.

"What happened?"

"He came to the party to try and stop us." Kendall said standing up and letting the ropes fall from his body.

"Yeah, he lured me down here with corn dogs!" Carlos pouted. "THERE WEREN'T ANY CORN DOGS!"

Finally Logan untied James after ripping the tape off of his mouth. He screamed loudly before being helped up from the floor. "OW DUDE!"

"Sorry—"

"Are my lips still beautiful? Livie? Are they?" Olivia stared at him and rolled her eyes. "Yes James."

"Thank god." He quickly reapplied his chapstick while Olivia checked her watch. "Crap we have thirty seconds until we're supposed to perform!"

"Alright guys and gal, run for it!" Kendall said as he ran up the stairs. The five of them frantically ran towards the backyard where the stage was for them to perform. Olivia was having a hard time keeping up with the guys in her heels, so James turned around, picked her up and kept on running. Right as Gustavo was going to say something into the microphone James had put Olivia down on the stage and they all stood together grabbing a microphone.

"BIG TIME RUSH AND OLIVIA ALLEN!" He announced them and ran off to join Kelly on the sidelines while they sang the song. While the boys were singing, before it was her turn Olivia pulled Gustavo over and told him Hawk and his bodyguard were tied up in the basement for trying to stop the show. Gustavo then sent party security down to grab them. Olivia happily joined in, and the song was a huge success. When Leanie Lawson stepped on stage to thank them James' jaw dropped and his eyes fluttered staring at her. She moved away from James and stood beside Kendall as she continued to speak. They were so loved, they performed another song, BTR did Famous, while Olivia sang her very famous It's Okay. When they were done they were able to enjoy the party until it was time to go home. They were tired, but it was Friday Night and they still wanted to hang out, so James suggested they all go to the park.

As they were walking towards the elevator Olivia tip-toed and asked if Logan wanted to watch a movie.

"Well park sounds great you guys but we have to continue our movie ritual so we'll see you later…" Logan waved, the three boys looked at the two of them and proceeded to make kissing sounds until the elevator doors closed. They walked into Olivia's apartment and she kicked her shoes off and placed her jacket on the coat rack.

"So what movie should we watch?" Olivia asked as she pulled up Netflix on the TV and sat on the couch. Logan shrugged sitting beside her, "Whatever you want pretty girl."

"Aw, aren't you sweet?" She smiled and put on Grown Ups. They enjoyed the movie for a good half an hour until they started to kiss again and get lost in each other's arms.


	18. You Messed Up

(**So how am I doing so far? Reviews or messages would be helpful! If anyone is actually reading this)**

Big Time Rush was busy in the recording studio trying to record a new song Gustavo had written. This song was about getting your heart broken. Each boy had suffered one way or another, even though Kendall still had Jo he was able to sing it just fine because he simply thought about the times she would go away to film and how he'd miss her. BUT, Logan on the other hand was just way too happy and for once it was him ruining the song, not Carlos.

"LOGAN!" Logan looked up from the microphone to see Gustavo fuming, squeezing his hat on his head. "This is a song about HEARTBREAK not about LOVE! Stop sounding so happy!"

"Well it isn't his fault Gustavo, him and Olivia are really happy together right now." Kendall tried to defend Logan. Gustavo growled and checked the small monitor on his screen to see Olivia dancing in the practice room with her trainer. He turned back to the boys and sighed dramatically. "Get out and don't come back until you're depressed. GO!" He shouted pointing to the door and the boys quickly left. Gustavo then turned to Kelly. "We have to break them up."

"Gustavo you can't seriously want to do that." Kelly looked at him shocked, he just continued to stare at her and nodded. "We can't do that, that'll ruin them!"

"Yeah well Logan needs to be miserable for this song to sound good!"

"What about Olivia? Does she need any more miserable songs?"

"OH I COULD GET A FEW GREAT BALLADS OUT OF HER FROM THIS! Thanks Kelly that's a great idea."

"It's YOUR idea to do this to them Gustavo!"

"Oh that's right, what a genius I am." He smiled to himself while Kelly rolled her eyes. "Now come on we have to put our plan into action."

Gustavo quickly devised a plan that would break up the happy couple in order to get even better singing out of the both of them, Kelly refused to be a part of it, she left him to plot on his own.

**Later That Day**

Olivia finished her dance practice and quickly went back to the Palm Woods to change and hang out with the boys. As she walked through the lobby she stopped and turned around suddenly, something felt… wrong. When she turned around she saw Logan sitting on a chair talking to a girl who sat on the arm rest of that same chair.

_Don't be jealous Olivia, they're just friends, you know Logan wouldn't do anything like that to you, just keep walking.._ She reassured herself. After waving to Logan, who grinned and returned the wave she smiled to herself, knowing she had proved her thoughts right, and continued to her apartment.

"So Logan, you have a girlfriend right?" The red-haired girl asked, twirling her hair between her fingertips.

"I do actually she's pretty great." Logan smiled happily. "That was her that I waved to before."

"Ohhh okay." She nodded, remembering Olivia's face so she could do what Gustavo asked. All she had to do was make Logan kiss her, or kiss Logan so Olivia could see it and force the two to break up with each other. "You like her a lot huh?"

"Yeah Abbey I do." Logan nodded, he felt a little uncomfortable. Random girls don't usually go up to him at the Palm Woods and start talking to him, much less about Olivia, that didn't really happen for him.

"That's cool…so Logan, I think you have the cutest hair, and the most adorable dimples ever." Logan blushed a bit and smiled.

"You do?"

"Definitely, they're just so yummy, I could eat you up."

"Wow uh thank you! You have cool hair it's all red, and fiery."

"They say fire's pretty hot." She grinned and leaned down closer to his face. "Do you want to find out?"

"UHHHH I think I know fire's already pretty hot ummm oh look Kendall and Olivia walking toward us how perfect timing—" Abbey grabbed Logan's face and kissed him hard. Logan was so shocked he didn't know what to do, he was panicking. When he finally pushed her away he saw Olivia standing beside Kendall. Both of them looked shocked and their mouths were hanging open, but Olivia looked like she wanted to die. Logan quickly stood up and walked to Olivia, when he grabbed her shoulders Olivia kicked him between the legs. Logan groaned and fell to the floor holding himself.

"LOGAN MITCHELL YOU JERK!"

"It's not…what you think…"He coughed lying on the floor.

"I said I love you and I gave the benefit of the doubt that you wouldn't….be doing anything… with that girl! I come back and you….and her were kissing and I thought you loved me!"

"No… Olivia it's a-"

"We're over Logan. I can't… I can't date someone like that. You were right, 96% of relationships do end in failure, I just didn't think it would end this way." As he watched her he saw tears falling from her eyes, but she kept an otherwise stoic appearance, looking down at him like she wanted to murder him. Before Logan could try to defend himself Gustavo had ran over.

"Guys! Glad I found you, we should all go back to the studio to record and write a few new songs don't you think?" He smiled trying to persuade them all to go. Kendall tilted his head to the side in confusion. His eyes widened once he realized what was going on, but before he could call Gustavo out on it someone they didn't expect to appear stood behind them all.

"Olivia Allen." They all turned to see Hawk standing there grinning.

"HAWK! How are you out!?"

"Posted bail." He grinned and stepped closer, "Olivia, how would you like to join Hawk records now, and move out of this place into somewhere better?" Olivia looked between Logan, the girl, and Gustavo. She turned to Hawk and nodded slowly.

"WHAT?!" Gustavo screamed so loud the whole building shook.

"I can't live here with Logan down the hall, I can't be on the same record label as him. I want nothing to do with you Logan Mitchell."

"Olivia you can't go to Hawk records!" Gustavo pleaded.

"Yes I can it's my decision."

"No you don't understand see this was all—"

"I think the poor girl is heartbroken enough Gustavo." Hawk placed his hands on her shoulders. "I think she should get away right now and just try to recover, right Olivia?"

"Right." Olivia nodded, doing her best not to cry. Hawk smirked at Gustavo and escorted her to the black limo waiting outside, where once she stepped in Olivia cried hysterically.

Kendall pulled Logan to his feet and turned to Gustavo. "You have some explaining to do!"

"Uhh….no I don't."

"Oh yes you do." Kelly stood beside Gustavo glaring at him. "Tell them what you did."

"What, wait?" Logan stared confused. "What did he do?"

"I… wanted you to sing a bit more…. Heartbroken so we could finish that song the way it's meant to be, and I figured I could get a few songs out of Olivia too if… I paid that actress to kiss you so you two broke up."

"What!?" Logan stared at him livid. "I LOVE OLIVIA YOU DID THIS TO US!?" Logan went to pounce on Gustavo but Kendall held him back.

"But see now we're both heart-broken because Hawk just took her to Hawk Records!"

"I TIHNK I'M A BIT MORE UPSET THAN YOU ARE GUSTAVO!"

"Okay stop yelling at each other!" Kendall said, shoving Logan to the side to cool off. "We need to work on getting Olivia back from Hawk Records, and fixing their relationship!"

"How are we going to do that?" Logan sighed, his shoulders sunk and he looked down at the ground. "She dumped me, and she used my own statistics against me!"

"What's more important is we get her back to Rocque Records pronto!" Gustavo said, pointing his fingers down to the ground. Kendall quickly shook his head.

"No that's not more important! There's no way Olivia will come back to Rocque Records if she's not back with Logan. That's the only reason why she left for Hawk records, because her and Logan aren't together!"

"So what we need to do is try to convince her to get back with Logan." Kelly nodded. "We'll just tell her the truth!"

"Tell who the truth, what we miss?" James interrupted with a flip of his hair, while Carlos also swooped in, eating a corndog.

"Olivia dumped Logan because she saw him kissing this actress Gustavo hired to break them up to get them to sing depressing stuff better but Hawk swooped in and Olivia changed to sign over to Hawk Records."

"OH MY GOD!" James yelled. "WE NEED TO GET LIVIE BACK!"

"Dude you so screwed up." Carlos said to Logan with the shake of his head.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT SHE KISSED ME I PUSHED HER OFF!"

"Uh huh…" Carlos nodded and it took every fiber of Logan's being to not hurt him. So he took Carlos' corndog and threw it into the nearest plant." HEY!" Angry, Carlos tackled Logan to the floor and the floor and the two were fighting until Kendall and James pulled them apart.

"ENOUGH DOGS! IT'S TIME TO GET OLIVIA BACK!"

Meanwhile the limo pulled up to a very lavish building. Hawk and Olivia road the elevator to the penthouse suite. They were quiet, Olivia was upset and she refused to speak at the moment. When they walked into the apartment she looked around.

"We can design it however you want and it will be done as quick as possible—"

"I want it red. Blood red, with black and white furniture."

"Ohhh, dark. I like it." Hawk grinned and snapped his fingers, tons of people filled the room to paint and re-decorate. "Now Olivia, there are some…things we'd like to change about your act now that you're apart of Hawk Records, so we can separate you from Rocque Records."

"Such as?" Olivia crossed her arms over her chest staring at him. Man, a woman scorned, never mess with one of those.

"Well at Rocque you had a very… sweet girl type of image, I think here at Hawk we should make that more of a …bad girl image."

"Is that so? How bad girl are we talkin'?"

"Piercings, colored hair, rocker clothes."

"I'll go with it." Olivia shrugged, might as well right?

"Wonderful. Now why don't my assistant and you go spice up your look, by the time you get back your apartment will be ready."

"Okay fine." Olivia nodded and left with his female assistant. First they went to a hair stylist, where her hair was dyed jet black and streaked with a bright green to match her eyes, side bangs to cover one eye, and her hair was layered. They also did her make up there for her, a smoky eye and heavy black eyeliner. Next, they completely bought her a new wardrobe. She changed in store to one of the outfits they had bought, she was now wearing an all-black plaid miniskirt with chains hanging off the belt loops, a neon green lace tank top over a black tank top, short gloves with spikes around the wrist strap, black combat boots and several silver necklaces hanging off her neck. After buying her clothes and making her nearly unrecognizable, they went back to the penthouse to check out her apartment. Much to her surprise, Hawk was right and everything was finished.

"Well don't you look marvelous! Now how about you get to writing a whole bunch of songs for me to change and edit completely differently."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean…start writing."

"Sure…." Olivia watched him leave and closed the door behind him. She walked around the apartment, it did look pretty sick… Then she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror.

"This is stupid, he kidnapped your best friends and tried to stop the show… on the other hand, Logan kissed a girl… What are you doing Olivia? This is stupid!" She berated herself in the mirror until she heard her stomach growl. Shrugging, she went to the phone and ordered room-service for herself. Afterwards she grabbed the big notepad left out for her, took a pen, and began to poor her feelings of anger and betrayal into a song, or four.


	19. Oh, That's Nasty

The boys, Gustavo, and Kelly arrived at the building where Hawk kept, I mean… had his victims, I mean… ummm… had the artists staying. Thankfully for them it wasn't hard to find, it was right across the street from Hawk Records.

"Okay, so we just walk in, talk to her, leave with the girl, this is a full proof plan you guys!" Kendall grinned. Everyone nodded and they walked into the building to the front desk.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The short woman from behind the desk questioned.

"Yes! We would like to see our good friend Olivia Allen." Kendall smiled confidently, the woman looked down and stopped, furrowing her eyebrows. She lifted a paper and stared at Kendall.

"And you are?"

"Kendall, with Logan, Carlos, James, Kelly and Gustavo."

"Yeah she said not to let you up."

"Thanks so much—WAIT WHAT?!"

"See for yourself." The woman slid Kendall the piece of paper, and he held it up for everyone to see.

"Do not let the following people in…. Oh my god Olivia seriously doesn't want to see us…" Kendall mumbled. He put the paper back down and marched out of the building with everyone following.

"Now what do we do Kendall?" Logan sighed throwing his arms in the air and dramatically throwing them back down towards his sides. "They won't let us in because she won't let us!"

"Well then, when we can't walk through the front door… we sneak in." Kendall grinned and made everyone huddle together to advise his plan.

"But what if we can't get in?" Carlos asked.

"…We'll kidnap her!" James smiled and nodded.

"James that's a felony." Logan glared at James.

"So? We won't get in trouble she won't say anything!"

Meanwhile Olivia sat in her apartment _blaring_ My Chemical Romance. The music was so loud the people who lived on the floor below her were able to perfectly hear the lyrics. A loud buzz and several bangs on the door alerted her that the room service she had ordered was ready, so she turned down the music and walked to the door.

"Kendall I don't want to do this anymore!" Logan said pushing the curtain back from underneath the food cart. He was hiding underneath the cart while Kendall was dressed as an employee, with a fake mustache.

"Don't be such a girl Logan we have to!"

"But she's listening to _My Chemical Romance_, you know how angry she is? She wants to kill me!"

"Logan we have to get her back so deal with it!" Kendall whispered harshly, pushing the curtain back into place. Right as Kendall straightened up the door opened, he started speaking before the door opened.

"Good afternoon! Room service for—" He stopped talking and stared at Olivia. "Oh, sorry I uh, I think I have the wrong floor I was looking for Olivia Allen."

"That's me." Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe. His voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Oh, but…you look so different from the magazines and TV!"

"Yeah well, things happen, need a change." Olivia studied him from the feet up, her eyes locked onto his eyebrows and she instantly knew who she was talking to. "So, room service huh? What did I order again? I completely forgot."

"UHHHHHHHH…" Kendall froze unsure of what to say, Olivia was a picky eater, he couldn't just blurt out anything.

"I know I didn't order _Kendall Knight_ at my door." She glared and his eyes widened.

"Olivia please just listen to me—"

"No Kendall! I'm going to guess Logan is somewhere near huh? " She looked around and thought for a moment, Olivia kicked underneath the cart and Logan yelled, falling out the other side. He stood up quickly and stared at Olivia, eyes wide and mouth opened in shock.

"Olivia! You look…..different." He blinked rapidly, she didn't have the sweet girl image she had at Rocque Records, but honestly, he found this new look to be quite attractive.

"Yeah I do. Goodbye." She slammed the door in their face and went back to her writing.

"Well, now what do we do?" Logan turned to Kendall desperately.

"Now….James and Carlos try."

James shook his head muttering to himself as he pushed a laundry cart towards Olivia's door. He wore a long brown wig, and was dressed in a maid's outfit. Carlos was hiding underneath towels in the laundry bin. He popped his head up and looked at James giggling.

"Dude I can't believe how stupid you look."

"Shut up you always look stupid."

"I do not! Well at least I'm not wearing a dress! AND HEELS!"

"You shut up." James forced his head back under the clothes and stood up straight. He flipped his hair and knocked on the door as loud as possible. Once again the music lowered and Olivia walked back to the door.

"Uhhhh…..?"

"Housekeeping!" James smiled, in the most feminine voice he could muster up while holding a feather duster and shaking it in her face. She glared and stared at the 'woman' in front of her. While she was busy staring, James couldn't help but ogle Olivia, sure he liked the way he had dressed her and planned her outfit, but wow the bad girl rocker chick thing really suited her well too. James was now cursing at himself for not thinking of that before Hawk did.

"Wow, you have huge arms for house-keeping. How do you do that?" She asked, leaning over to squeeze James' bicep. James grinned and before he answered he completely forgot he was undercover, and spoke in his normal voice.

"Oh thanks Livie you know I'm always in the gym—DANG IT!"

"I KNEW IT JAMES!" Olivia narrowed her eyes and flicked his forehead. James yelped and held his forehead while Carlos jumped up

"OH MY GOD LOOK AT YOU!"

"Leave me alone!" She threw one of the towels that had flown out of the basket back at Carlos before stepping back in and slamming the door.

"Her hair is black and green." Carlos said staring at James. James growled at him and huffed, pushing the cart back to the elevator.

The next day they heard Olivia was going to make a public appearance with _Jett Stetson_, and they instantly knew what was going to happen, much to Logan's dismay. Hawk had planned on setting Olivia up with one of the best male teenage actors in the business to get even more publicity and attention to her new image, and that was Jett. The two of them were going to meet at a park where the press would 'just so happen to be'. After kissing Jett, Olivia was supposed to do something 'bad' or 'edgy' to finally solidify her new image.

Olivia and Hawk exited the limo and walked to the park where Jett was waiting, leaning against a tree. Olivia felt sick to her stomach, she didn't want to do it. She didn't want to be this…bad girl. Well she looked cool, and she liked it, but she felt sick to her stomach. The sheer thought of being so close to Jett and kissing him was making her stomach do cartwheels. She was pale, and feeling sick already. As she walked closer and closer Hawk stopped and leaned underneath a tree to watch the press do their magic. The boys plus Gustavo and Kelly stood there waiting anxiously.

"What do we do!? She can't kiss Jett!" Logan whined, he was beyond stressed out, he was freaking out.

"She won't kiss him, I know she won't." Kendall said confidently. "Believe me Logan, when the time is right we'll jump in."

"But how do we know—"

"Just relax Logan…you'll know." Kendall nodded as they watched Olivia walked closer to Jett. Her skin was turning green and she looked like she was sweating. Olivia sat down beside Jett who grinned draping an arm around her.

"Well Olivia I knew you'd come around some day!" Olivia blinked staring at him, a sick feeling was making its way up from the pit of her stomach and it was stuck in her throat.

"Y-yeah Jett, had to…lose that goody…goody."

"Fabulous. Well, now you're mine." Jett quickly pulled her close and closed his eyes, puckering his lips and leaning in, Olivia backed her face away as far as she could. Logan watched with wide eyes, Carlos was biting his nails, and James was glaring at Jett, just because he hated him. However Kendall stood there confidently, because he had fate in Olivia.

He should have had fate in her stomach.

When Jett was about to kiss her Olivia's mouth opened and she vomited a dark green mess all over his face and clothes. Jett pulled back mortified, he was completely shocked at what just happened, he couldn't even speak. Olivia pulled away from him and stood up, wiping her mouth and looked at all the cameras. She was sweating, sickly green and holding her stomach which was in immense pain.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is a real bad girl!" Hawk said nervously swooping in beside her to try and save the moment. "She is so bad, she _pukes_ on pretty-boys like Jett Stetson!" Olivia nodded once, but then quickly shook her head and turned to her left, vomiting all over Hawk. He was disgusted, he glared and pushed her away. "DISGUSTING! UGH! You're…you're fired I don't want you on Hawk Records!" He snapped his finger and his assistant and bodyguard ran over, taking him away to the limo to quickly clean him up.

"Now's your chance." Kendall said to Logan, pushing him forward. Half the camera's followed Hawk away while the other half focused on Jett. Logan stepped towards Olivia who was just standing there wanting to die.

"Olivia?" She looked up at Logan, she felt awful and even though she hated him she couldn't bring herself to be cruel.

"I don't feel so good…"

"I know." Logan nodded and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead." You're burning up… you were fine yesterday. How do you feel?"

"My stomach hurts, and cramps, it hurts so bad Logan. I feel sick and dizzy…" Logan nodded and slowly started walking her back to the group of friends.

"Did you eat anything different?"

"I tried shrimp yesterday…it tasted funny but I thought that's just how it was supposed to taste, I figured new look, new label, try new food..."

"I think you have food poisoning." She looked up at him with worried eyes, and Logan was already able to tell what she was thinking. "No you're not going to die, it'll pass in 24-48 hours, you'll be fine Olivia."

"Oh okay…" She nodded slowly, and when they were near the guys Gustavo quickly walked forward.

"Now without throwing up on me, will you please come back to Rocque Records?"

"I never left." Everyone looked down at her. "Artist, that's me, has 72 hours to make a decision when in between producers in the even that a contract has yet to be signed. I never signed a contract with Hawk, he forgot to bring out the paperwork, so technically I'm still with Rocque Records." She said then quickly held her stomach and mouth, fighting the urge to hurl.

"YES! TAKE THAT HAWK!" Gustavo pumped his fist then pointed both fingers at her. "You are so not getting in the car like that." Kelly quickly slapped his arm hard. "I don't want vomit in my car! That's disgusting!"

"Come on Gustavo." Logan pleaded, Gustavo sighed and nodded. "Fine! But she sits by the window."

"Okay…" Olivia mumbled and nodded. Olivia fell asleep in the car, so when they arrived at the Palm Woods they carried her back to her old apartment, then left. Logan went to their apartment and started getting out his medical supplies when Kendall walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"So this is perfect timing to talk to her Logan."

"Why? She's sick as a dog I can't talk to her…"

"Actually….this is the perfect time to explain what happened since she's so sick she won't argue or kick you again." Logan stared at him.

"Holy crap you're right!"

Kendall grinned and nodded," So go take care of your girl Dr. Mitchell, then win her back."

Logan grinned and nodded before running down the hall back to Olivia's.


	20. I Love You

(**HMMM IDK what to do. Should I continue and do like…Christmas, prom, that stuff or should I just end the story? IDK! Reviews would be helpful)**

Olivia woke up to see Logan with the stethoscope placed on her chest, while the buds were placed in his ears. He smiled a bit to her and took the stethoscope away, taking out a thermometer. "Put this under your tongue okay?" She nodded and held the thermometer there, after a moment it beeped and Logan read it. "101…Okay not too bad but we should bring that down." Logan got up and walked over to her freezer, pulling out an ice pack. He walked back over and without asking placed it under her shirt.

"Thank you Logan…" She mumbled rubbing her eyes. Finally she took a good look at Logan, he was wearing his lab-coat, he had a clipboard beside him and the stethoscope hung around his neck, she thought he looked adorable.

"Don't worry about it Liv, you're sick." Logan wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Logan….I'm sorry for kicking you," She mumbled quietly.

"It's okay.."

"It's not that was mean, I'm sorry."

"Well you thought I cheated on you." Logan stopped dabbing at her forehead and leaned back in the chair he had in front of her on the sofa. "Can I explain my side?"

"Sure…" She nodded, too tired to even argue with him.

"That girl is an actress. Gustavo hired her to break us up so he could get me to sing this depressing song about heartbreak, and to get more songs out of you." Olivia's eyes widened and Logan nodded. "Yeah, I didn't push her away because I was shocked and confused I just… I was stunned, I didn't like it Olivia I'd never cheat on you… So when Gustavo saw Hawk there trying to get you to change labels he flipped and he was about to explain but Hawk took you off."

"….I feel like a moron." She sighed, Logan smiled a bit and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay Liv, you didn't know… and honestly, if I saw a guy kissing you I would have done the same thing, well, minus the kicking part. Well, I would have punched the guy in the face."

"Good to know. We need to prank Gustavo now, I'm pissed."

"Don't worry we will." Logan nodded, it was quiet for a couple of minutes before he asked the question he was dying to know. "Were you really going to kiss Jett? I just… I need to know."

"No." Olivia shook her head. "Hawk wanted me to do something bad, so instead of kissing him I was going to slap him, but throwing up worked out even better. I… I was mad Logan I knew if I did an appearance with Jett that made it seem like we were together or something that it would piss you off and I just wanted to get even with you."

"That vomiting was completely disgusting by the way." Logan shook his head with a small chuckle. "I'm glad you didn't kiss him though or do… anything I…. I wouldn't be able to take it if you did." Olivia bit her lip staring at Logan.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can…..can we be boyfriend and girlfriend again? I know it's been like…..barely two days but I miss you and I don't like not having you as my boyfriend. I know that….. I said 96% of relationships fail and that's your statistic and this is all a huge misunderstanding about cheating and me being an irrational stupid girl but please Logan I miss you."

Logan stared at her, sure that is a very high statistic of them failing as a couple but he did love her. He was crazy about her and he tried to get her back from Hawk, it would be stupid to let her go now.

"Yeah Liv, let's be together again. I waited over a year to get you, and since I've gotten you back I can't let you go again." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now, how do you feel?"

"Well Doctor Logan, I feel a little bit better, my stomach still hurts but I don't feel like vomiting anymore."

"Good but we have to keep you hydrated so try to drink this…" Logan walked away from her and came back with a tall glass of water. She sipped it little by little.

"Thank you Logan."

"Hey, I have to take care of my girl right?" Logan squeezed her hand. Olivia smiled wide and nodded. "Speaking of my girl, nice look by the way."

"Oh yeah ummm…..I'll probably dye my hair back to its old color."

"Leave it…I think it looks cool, very edgy."

"Into rocker chicks are you Logan?"

"Well I mean if my girlfriend happens to dye her hair and change her entire outfit and _still_ look good, I'm not going to complain."

"Sweet as sugar you are Doctor Logan."

The following day Olivia woke up on the sofa to see Logan sitting on the there fast asleep. His head was rested on the back of the sofa, his mouth hanging open and slightly snoring. She smiled a bit and stood up, she felt so much better just as Logan had said she would. She quietly walked over to the bathroom to take a shower and clean herself up. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, then pulled on a pair of jeans, her sneakers and a plain black scoop neck sweater, back to her old sweet-girl clothes. When she walked back out to the living room she frowned not seeing Logan there. Olivia sighed and started walking towards the sofa to fold up the blanket but two hands came from behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Logan leaned in and whispered in her ear. Olivia chuckled and pulled his hands away, turning around to hug him tight around his waist. "Feeling much better I see huh?"

"Yes I am! Doctor was completely right."

"You're calling me Doctor a lot…" Logan looked down at Olivia and smirked. She blushed a bit and shook her head. "Yeah well, ….you were my doctor." Logan chuckled and nodded, pecking her lips. Olivia bit her lip and smiled staring at him. Thinking Logan cheated on her was killing her, and those two days at Hawk Records, well, a little over one day with them, without Logan, it was pure torture. Not having any of the boys or being at the Palm Woods was torture and she was overjoyed to be back. Now she knew Gustavo was probably going to be extra tough on her for doing what she did, but she could deal with it.

"Okay, so how about I go back to the apartment and shower and get cleaned up, and then we'll spend the day together, how does that sound pretty girl?"

"That sounds lovely Logan!" The two smiled and walked down the hall to apartment 2J. Logan went to the bathroom to get ready while the other three boys looked up from their seats on the couch and grinned.

"LIVIE'S BACK!" James shouted happily and ran over picking her up and hugging her, shaking her like a rag doll. Carlos ran over and did the same. Kendall ran over, but calmly gave her a hug. Olivia laughed pushing the bangs out of her eyes.

"Thanks guys glad to be back."

"Feeling better?" Kendall asked as he reached into the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple.

"Both physical AND emotionally yes." She smiled proudly and threw herself on the sofa.

"Good I'm glad to hear that!"

"Your hair is green and black." Carlos said as he reached over and touched it, "and shorter, with bangs."

"Yup tried to be a … rocker chick bad girl sorta image, that didn't work out too well."

"I think it looks cool actually." James shrugged, "Your hair will never be as good as mine, but it looks cool."

"Of course you do James." Olivia chuckled and put her feet up over his legs as the rest of them sat down to join her. "I'm sorry for… leaving the way I did and acting like a complete bitch."

"Hey it's cool." Carlos shrugged, "It must have been Logan's fault anyway."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Logan shouted from the bathroom. Every chuckled a bit.

"But yeah it's fine Liv, Gustavo's just going to be mean to you for like a month, but it'll be okay."

"Yeaaaah I'm so excited…"

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Logan and I are going to spend the day together." She grinned and the boys all made kissing sounds. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at them. Before they could say anything her phone began to ring, it was the imperial march from Star Wars, her lovely ringtone for Gustavo.

"Hi Gustavo…all of us?...Okay…" She pouted and when Logan stepped out of the room dressed and ready for the day his shoulders sunk when she saw her pouting. "Gustavo wants us all at the studio."

"SEE OLIVIA CAUSE OF YOU WE ALL HAVE TO RECORD GOSH!" Kendall said dramatically as he stood up, he was only joking though.

"Oh shut it." She shoved him lightly and the five of them went to the recording studio. Immediately he sent them to two different rooms. While he listened to the boys sing a few songs Olivia sat by herself writing another song. When Gustavo was done with the boys he turned his attention to Olivia, throwing the song out because he didn't like it. He then made her record a few songs and by the time she was done it was already night time. As she was leaving the studio Gustavo yelled behind her.

"MAYBE YOU'LL THINK TWICE ABOUT LEAVING ME FOR HAWK RECORDS NEXT TIME ALLEN!"

"Meanie…"She mumbled quietly to herself. When she was first there Gustavo loved her, but the more and more she hung out with the boys the more and more he seemed to find little reasons to hate her. Like trying to leave the company, or helping Kendall prank him by putting all his furniture outside in the alley way. Wasn't very nice, but it was definitely fun.

Well, when she got back to the Palm Woods that evening she chuckled seeing Carlos being pushed around in a cart for towels by James. The two were screaming and laughing as Bitters chased them down the hall. She kept walking and saw Logan talking to Kendall and Jo, so she walked over to join them. "Hey Jo!"

"Hey Liv! Good to see you again."

"Thanks! So what's up you guys?" Her voice cracked a bit but she ignored it, she was singing all day after all.

"Well we were thinking of going to the fair and we thought it would be a cool double date. What do you think?" Jo grinned and Olivia nodded.

"Yeah that would be great actually!"

"Splendid! My lady." Kendall stuck his arm out to Jo, who grinned linking arms with him and kissing his cheek. Logan glanced down at Olivia and grasped her hand in his, walking behind Kendall and Jo.

When they got to the fair the two couples first went on the tilt-a-whirl. Olivia held onto Logan's arm and yelled as it picked up speed and started to go backwards. When that ride was over, the four of them went on the ferris wheel. Kendall and Jo shared a long sweet kiss at the very top, while Logan and Olivia were a bit more modest, they pecked each other and Logan kept an arm around her shoulders.

"This is so much fun!" Olivia grinned to Jo as the two boys stood at the concession stand.

"Isn't it? You and Logan are adorable I'm glad you two got that sorted out."

"Me too…I… I really love Logan." Olivia nodded and Jo just smiled even more.

"I'm glad, show some PDA though!"

"Mmmm we don't really… full on kiss in front of people."

"Aw shy, that's cute but come on!"

"I don't know Jo." Olivia blushed and shook her head. She turned her attention to the boys who were walking back towards them. She could see Logan holding a tall pink lemonade, a giant soft pretzel, and a container which she was hoping was filled with deep fried goodness.

"Deep fried twinkie for the lady. "He grinned.

"Thank you Logan!" She grinned and kissed him on the cheek, then glanced at Jo. Jo shook her head with a giggle and cupped Kendall's face, giving him a sweet kiss.

"Ohhhhh what was that for?"

"Just because." Jo grinned, Kendall smiled and returned the kiss before sharing a giant pretzel with her. The two couples walked around, marveling at all the lights and rides there were. Logan finished his pretzel and sipped on the lemonade while Olivia continued to eat the deep fried goodness. She held a forkful of twinkie, whipped cream, strawberry sauce and sprinkles up to Logan's mouth, and he quickly cleaned the fork. She continued to feed herself and Logan before tossing out the carton, when she looked up Logan had a smear of whipped cream on the corner of his mouth. Olivia bit her lip, wanting to tip-toe up and kiss over the spot but she shook her head to herself and continued to watch the lights. Jo nudged her and gestured to Logan.

"Do it!" She whispered quietly.

"I don't know.."

"Do. It." Jo gently shoved Olivia into Logan.

"Woah, you good there Liv?" Logan chuckled steadying her.

"Yeah I am…umm…hey…Logan?"

"Yeah?" Logan turned and looked down to her. Olivia bit her lip then cupped his face and gently pulled him down to kiss him. Logan grinned and instantly placed his hands on her waist and kissed her. _Wow this is…different, in public, full of tons of people! I like it!_ She pulled away and smiled looking up at the grinning boy. "What was that for?"

"You had a little whipped cream on the corner of your mouth." She chuckled and kept walking with him. From the tunnel of love, to the carousel, the photo booth, and the fun games, the four of them had an amazing night. Kendall ended up winning Jo a Rastafarian banana, while Logan won Olivia a large, cute baby giraffe. The four of them started to head back to the Palm Woods. Kendall and Jo said goodnight to Olivia and Logan because Kendall was walking Jo to her apartment. Logan walked Olivia to hers.

"Want to come in and watch a movie?" Olivia smiled, hugging the giraffe to her chest.

"Absolutely." Logan grinned and followed her in. The pair flopped on the couch and decided to watch Batman Begins. Olivia glanced up at Logan and bit her lip smiling. "You seem so happy today." Logan commented, grinning and showing those classic dimples.

"I just…. I love you Logan Mitchell, I wanted you to know that. You know umm….." Olivia shrugged at a loss for words. "You're just so…great." Logan held her face kissing her.

"I love you too Olivia, so much. It's you and I girl, it's going to be that way for a long time."


	21. Gossip Whore

**James' POV**

Okay, Kendall got home at about eleven thirty and he was happy as he usually is after he sees Jo, no surprise there. But then at around one thirty I heard the front door open, hmmm.. Logan is getting home late. But then again he usually does come home or late in the morning, him and Olivia like falling asleep to a movie, but sometimes I wonder if they're ever doing anything. Come on, I caught those two together on tour they were SO going to do it if I hadn't walked in. I kind of feel bad about walking in on them though, they so could have used it. Logan spends _way_ more time in the bathroom now and it's interrupting my styling needs! I'm not even going to imagine what Olivia's doing.

Ew I can't believe I just went there.

NO BRAIN STOP IT NO BRAIN STOP BAD THOUGHTS!

Anyways, since my mind is now disturbing me I might as well go get a snack and see what Logan's up to… So I walked out of my room right in time to see Logan heading towards me to go to his. I look at his face and he was _grinning ear to ear_.

"You look happy." Logan jumped up and held his chest.

"Jeez James! What the hell? Why are you up!? You should be asleep." I smirked, Logan was turning red. Hmm. Logan's red, he was grinning before…

Hickey Test time.

I walked closer to Logan and turned the light on a bit more, when I did that he swallowed hard and tried to walk past me. Oh no not happening there sorry Logan.

"Not so fast…" I stopped him and glanced on his neck, shit no hickeys…hmmm so I yanked on his t-shirt, you know just to make sure.

"BEHOLD! Hickeys." Logan had hickeys and bite marks on his collar bone and his chest. Logan tried to push me away but I turned him around and yanked the back of his shirt down, oh man, claw marks.

OH MY GOD

OH MY GOD

OH MY GOD!

"OH MY GOD!" I stared at Logan who was blood red, scratching the back of his head and staring at the ground. Before I knew it I was grinning wide just like he had been. "Logan Mitchell….you dog."

"Shut it James!"

"You! …..You two...did it!" I made the hand motions but his eyes widened and he quickly slapped my hands apart.

"Will you stop?!"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

"James shut up!"

"How was it? Huh? Oh my god Logan you need to tell me. Wait Livie's like my baby sister do I want to know these details…" I stood there thinking about it for a while, not letting Logan leave. "I do, I'll get both sides of the story."

"We're not doing this now James I'm tired I want to go to sleep."

"Oh I bet you're tired." I winked at him and he groaned pushing past me. "Night Logie-Bear!"

"Good night James."

In the morning Mama Knight and Katie had left after making us breakfast. They wanted to do a little shopping day, which really means Katie's probably going to something really smart, and awesome while getting a ton of money too. There was a knock at the door and no one seemed to want to get it. So I got up and opened the door.

"LIVIE!" I smiled wide and I glanced over to see Logan drop his spoon in the bowl of cereal and choke. Carlos patted his back and Logan quickly got up to run to the door.

"Hi James! Good Morning!" She smiled just as wide and even hugged me before walking in.

"Someone's in a good mood huh?" I commented walking behind her. Hmm no visible hickeys—oh wait.

She's wearing one of those little scarves I made her buy when we went shopping for fall clothes. Damn me and my fashion ways…

"Well of course I'm in a good mood! I got my boyfriend back whom I love very much, I'm back with you guys, everything is great!"

"Mhm…." Logan quickly swooped in and wrapped an arm around her.

"Baby! Why don't we go take a walk or something huh?"

"But… I want breakfast Logie…" Olivia whined.

"Come on Logie, she wants breakfast." I grinned and placed my hands on her shoulder, walking her to the table.

"Yeah Logan, let her eat don't be so cruel as to deny someone of food…" Carlos said with wide eyes. I love it, he didn't even know he was helping me but he was, god bless you Carlos.

"Yeah dude don't rush your girlfriend out." Kendall said, as he got up putting his plate in the sink. "I'll see you guys later I'm gonna go out with Jo." He ruffled Olivia's hair before walking out of the apartment.

"So Livie my dear sweet sweet sweet friend." She turned away from her chocolate chip muffin to look at me.

"Uhh…what?"

"Did you _do anything fun last night?_" I grinned and leaned on my elbow. Her eyes widened and she immediately turned red.

"CARLOS LET'S GO GET CORNDOGS!" She shouted. Carlos lifted his face and smiled happily, before I could grab her the two of them made a mad dash to the door.

"Well Logan, you're left. Details. Now."

"James do I have to?" He whined, oh I don't care if this makes him feel uncomfortable I need to know!"

"Dude you owe me, if it wasn't for me you never would have asked her out."

"I would have!"

"Yeah by the time you were 40, details now."

"Okay…well what do you want to know? "

"UHHH how'd that happen!?"

"Well… we were watching Batman Begins—"

"Wow. That's romantic." I snorted, you're supposed to watch a make out movie, or a chick flick before things like this happen. Not supposed to be watching a Batman movie there's no romance in that, everyone dies or something.

"Shut up dude you want details or not?"

"Okay sorry continue!"

"Alright so… she was telling me she loved me and I told her I loved her back… so we started kissing and one thing led to another—"

"Oh no you can't do that one thing led to another thing to me!" Who does Logan think he's talking to? He owes me details. "I want the cold hard details."

"James come on I'm not telling you that!"

"How did it feel?"

"What?"

"Well….how does you know…_it_ feel."

"JAMES!"

"YOU TELL ME NOW LOGAN OR ELSE!"

"FINE! It was um..really really awesome you know uhhh… it's…..fun? God I can't talk about this James."

"Dude, every guy can talk about this, it's what we do, I'm just getting you started on it now because you'll be telling me details all the time from now on, so continue." I grinned and tried not to laugh as Logan squirmed in the chair.

"Okay so…." Logan took a deep breath, sheesh he acts as though he's about to perform some life changing surgery. "We were making out on the couch and uhh… I pulled her on my lap… so.. I kissed her neck, then I squeezer her boobs and she was kissing my neck ummm then I carried her to her room. We laid down and we uh..had sex."

"…..You are so fucking boring I'm going to hear this from Livie."

"She won't tell you."

"Oh I know." I grinned standing up. "I'll hear it though."

**Later that Day**

Okay, so it took some sneaking around.

Alright no it didn't, I told Budhha Bob I left my comb in her apartment and I pretended to cry and he opened it for me. Ha. So now I am hiding in Olivia's apartment WAITING to hear the amazing details. I saw her hanging out with Jo once she left Carlos, girls talk, so I know she'll tell her. Thankfully I found a good hiding spot in her hallway closet.

What? Don't judge me, I need these details, I live for this stuff.

I heard the two girls walk in giggling. I opened the closet a bit and I watched as they threw their bags on the sofa before jumping on it.

"Okay we're here, now please tell me the details you've been all smiley giddy all day and it's kill me! I need to know!" Jo gushed. Oh Jo, I love you you're helping me out so much with this.

"Well I mean what….details are there Logan and I….had….sex!" Jo sat up on her calves staring at Olivia excited, if I wasn't hiding I'd probably be doing the same thing. I opened the door a little more to watch the scene. Olivia turned red and laughed nervously.

"Well….details! what did you do? What did he do? Was he big?"

"Jo!"

"WELL WAS HE!?"

"Umm yeah it….really hurt I didn't think you know…Logan would be …so uhh…"

"big!" Jo finished.

"Yeah." Olivia giggled biting her lip.

Wow, good for you Logan.

"Wow! I didn't think Logan would be big either. Okay anyways, more stuff, how did it start?"

"We were on the couch watching a movie and I just…. I don't know I told him I love him and he did too. It got really mushy and we started kissing. Then kissing led to him pulling me onto his lap then we were kissing each other's necks and he grabbed my boobs and Logan has….awesome big hands."

"Nice." Jo nodded, my thoughts exactly, Logan being assertive? FINALLY. "Then what happened?"

"Well we kept kissing and next thing I know Logan's carrying me to my bedroom. He was so gentle and sweet the entire time!"

"Dude you suck at telling stories. You totally skipped over details."

"Well what do you want me to do Jo, tell you step by step what happened?"

"Umm…. OBVIOUSLY!"

Wow, Jo's good at this, maybe I should hang out with her more often to get some of this gossip stuff done.

"Dude no way.."

"COME ON OLIVIA I WANT TO KNOW!"

"Okay god fine. Anyways Logan put me on the bed and we kind of just.. kept kissing for a while we were both nervous and clearly had no idea what we were dong—"

"Wait a minute, you used a condom right?"

"Obviously you're dealing with two smart people here." Olivia snorted. "Logan started carrying around condoms super paranoid all the time since we almost did it on tour so…he was prepared."

I KNEW THEY ALMOST DID IT! SHIT I SHOULDN'T HAVE WALKED IN ON THEM.

"Nice, well so then what happened…" Jo continued to smile.

"Well… we took our clothes off, I was kissing his chest, he's really muscular, and he was kissing mine and you know…then we did it." Jo stared at Olivia quietly for a second before sighing and throwing herself back on the sofa.

"Those aren't juicy details at all. You're hopeless Liv."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not used to talking about that…stuff! It's like talking to James, he's such a gossip whore sometimes."

"HEY!" I shouted. OH…wait.. Oh shit. Both girls froze and turned to the hallway closet. I threw the door opened and waved. "Hey girls…this isn't my apartment! Umm…I'm just going to go now."

"JAMES DIAMOND!" Olivia jumped up from the sofa and ran towards me.

"GOTTA GO NICE SEEING YOU GIRLS!" I quickly ran out the door, slamming it behind me in a desperate attempt to get away from her. I don't want to suffer her wraith, she scares me! As I was running down the hall I slammed into Logan. "Hey Logan! Heard you had a big dick, good job!" I patted him on the back then ran into the elevator right as Olivia ran past Logan. I quickly closed the door and I could hear her yell in frustration. Wow, I feel like I just escaped murder!

Hehe….they did it. It's always the shy ones…


	22. Sexy Neck Biters

**Halloween**

Olivia felt she needed to get back at James for sneaking into her apartment and listening to her private details. So, what better way to get back at him than scaring the crap out of him on Halloween? She also figured that since she was going to prank him, she might as well get the rest of the boys! When she woke up that morning she put her plan into action. First by applying makeup to make her skin seem just a little bit paler. Then she applied contacts that had a red tint to make her eyes seem much more…darker and evil. After that she drew on two spots by her neck to look like puncture wounds. Oh yeah, she was going to scare them. When they knocked on her door to go to the studio she pulled on a pair of sunglasses, a sweatshirt, and pulled the hood up to hide as much skin from the sun as possible. When she opened the door the boys shouted 'Happy Halloween' but jumped backwards at seeing her.

"Oh very funny trick Olivia." Kendall chuckled. "You're dressed as a vampire!"

"What? No I'm not." Olivia shook her head, "I just don't feel well, I didn't get much sleep last night." She shrugged leaving the apartment. Logan felt her forehead.

"You don't feel warm, so I don't think you're sick."

"I don't know what it is." Olivia shrugged, "I went out with Jo last night I felt fine all day yesterday."

"Maybe it's just fatigue." Logan kissed her on the temple." Come on." She nodded and followed them. Olivia glanced at Carlos who was staring at her with worried eyes. He quickly nudged James and started whispering to him. James looked at Olivia and shook his head but Carlos shoved him and continued to speak. Olivia smirked to herself _My plan is in effect, awesome!_, then lowered her sunglasses to stare at them. Carlos and James glanced at the same time, saw her eyes and screamed.

"What are you yelling for?" Kendall jumped as he opened the door for Rocque Records.

"H-h-her eyes h-h-her eyes.." Carlos stuttered clutching onto James who was pointing and shaking at Olivia.

"What about my eyes?"

"T-t-they're not g-g-green!" Logan and Kendall raised their eyebrows to stare at Olivia's eyes. She shrugged, not removing the sunglasses. Before they could ask her to take them off Gustavo started yelling at them to get inside and they quickly ran in. When Olivia split off to go practice her dancing she hissed at James and Carlos who jumped and screamed, luckily Logan and Kendall didn't hear the hissing.

Later at the Palm Woods the boys were gathered in the lobby trying to plot.

"Carlos, my girlfriend is not a vampire." Logan laughed. "There's just no way."

"She said her and Jo were out last night, they could have been attacked by vampires!" Carlos reasoned, looking around suspiciously. Just when he said that Jo was walking down the lobby to head to the elevator. Kendall quickly stood up and grabbed Jo's hand.

"Heeeey Jo!" He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders guiding her to the group of guys seated on the comfy chairs. "Quick question, what did you and Olivia do last night?"

"Oh we just watched The Lover's Quarrel at the theater, got some coffee and started heading back."

"Did um...anything weird happen maybe?" James asked leaning forward.

"Did you get attacked by vampires?!" Carlos shouted. Jo laughed and shook her head.

"No Carlos we weren't attacked by vampires….though now that you mention it something weird did happen."

"Weird uh what do you…mean by weird?" Kendall looked down at her.

"Well when we were walking back here these bats like flew out of a tree right down at us it was crazy! I think one of them bit or scratched her or something." The four boys looked at each other and swallowed hard. "Well I'm going to go read over my script before I get ready for tonight's party. See you guys tonight! Bye Kendall." Jo tiptoed and kissed Kendall before skipping off with a devious grin on her face. Of course Olivia let her in on the little joke, she needed someone to validate the "bat attack". Olivia then walked through the lobby while the boys were huddled around a box of pizza an hour later. She was walking past them and then was stopped by Logan.

"Hey Olivia!"

"Hey Logan." Her eyes were covered and she was still heavily clothes, since it was still daylight. "What's up?"

"Well we were wondering if you wanted a slice of pizza….?"

"Sure….?" Olivia stared at him before standing in front of the pizza box. When she reached for a slice she glanced over and saw a bottle of garlic powder resting at the edge. Carlos stared at her and noticed she was going for a slice that didn't have garlic powder. "WAIT!" She froze and stared at him. "This one is better." He shoved a slice into her hands which was heavily laden with the powder.

"Umm okay Carlos." Olivia brought the slice to her lips, smelling all the garlic on the pizza. The boys watched in anticipation, waiting for her to take the first bite in hopes she wasn't a vampire. Olivia opened her mouth and then 'hissed' quickly dropping the slice. "IS THAT GARLIC!?"

"Y-y-yeah you always put that on your pizza." James said staring at her terrified. In that moment they were all positive that she was a vampire.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" She stared at the terrified boys before running off and disappearing back to her apartment, hiding the giggles that she so desperately wanted to release.

"Oh my god…" Kendall mumbled staring at his friends.

"LIVIE'S A VAMPIRE! What do we do?!" James asked worriedly.

"Stab her in the heart with a stake!" Carlos jumped up.

"No stupid that will kill her!" Logan said looking around. "Okay there has got to be something that will stop a vampire without killing it!"

"Keep her locked in a room and feed her blood…" Kendall mumbled.

"We'll have to research some cures before the costume party tonight…she'll eat all of the Palm Woods!" Logan said, and with that the four of them stood up and ran to the elevator. Well, Carlos ran back, grabbed the pizza box, and then ran to the elevator. As they were walking to the apartment they noticed Katie entering Olivia's apartment.

"No! she's going to eat Katie!" Kendall ran over, banging on the door. Katie answered the door grinning wide with colored contacts and pale skin.

"Hey big brother!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kendall stared down at her then ran into the apartment with the other three. Katie closed the door and laughed hysterically along with Olivia.

"This is a great plan Liv."

"Oh thank you Katie I was hoping you would approve. Later we're going to 'hypnotize' Jo into becoming one of us and then we'll attack."

"I like the sound of that." Katie grinned and nodded watching Olivia melt the plastic to fill the fake vampire teeth so they would stick to her own as though they were real. "How'd you come up with this?"

"I don't know, I figured since Carlos is the easiest to scare, I would start by making him think I was a vampire, and he'd do everything else to convince the others for me…"

"Very nicely done."

"Oh yeah." The two laughed and Katie pressed the teeth onto her own while Olivia worked on fixing Katie's pale skin make up.

That night Olivia pulled on black leather pants, black boots, a dark red corset, and a black leather jacket. She applied dark red lipstick, made sure her pale make up was perfect and did heavy dark eye makeup, then popped in her fangs. She chuckled at the mirror checking out her teeth and making hissing sounds. A knock at the door made her run over, she pulled it open and grinned at Katie, who was dressed like a witch. "Very nice Katie!"

"I know, where's those fangs?" Olivia walked over to the table and put the fangs in her hand, watching as Katie popped them in. She then touched up her makeup and the two left the apartment and went downstairs. The music was loud, everyone was dressed up and it was a good time. The two of them made sure to make their presence known to freak out the boys. She smirked seeing that James was dressed as a vampire. Olivia sauntered over and stood behind James and when he turned around he screamed and stepped back.

"O-O-Olivia! What are you uh…doing?" He smiled nervously covering his neck.

"Just looking for a little _snack_, I'm famished." She smirked.

"Oh well uh you know there's a table over there! With food! Dead food."

"Hmmm….I was thinking of something a little more fresh." Olivia stared at his neck before laughing and walking away. James shrieked in terror and grabbed Logan who was walking by.

"She wants to eat me!" Logan glanced at his girlfriend, who right now looked incredibly hot. "LOGAN SHE HAD FANGS!"

"No she didn't…"

"I SWEAR LOGAN SHE'S GOING TO SUCK MY BLOOD!" They watched as Katie glided past Kendall and Carlos and noticed her eyes were a different color too. Then what they saw terrified them. The two girls grabbed Jo's arms. Jo was dressed as an adorable fairy and looked helpless between the two monsters. The four boys looked at each other before chasing the evil monsters that were taking Jo away. When they ran back into the lobby, they were nowhere to be found.

"First Katie, now Jo! We have to stop her!" Kendall said in frustration.

"GARLIC!" Franken-Carlos looked around at his friends. "We'll all carry garlic around and it'll keep them away from us! But we'll have to trap them, you draw a circle with this chalk!" Carlos opened his jacket and pulled out a 'vampire hunter's kit'. "It'll keep them trapped there and we'll use holy water too!"

"Carlos where did you get that?" Logan looked down at Carlos.

"Don't worry about it, I got a guy." Carlos nodded. Logan rolled his eyes and the four of them split off in search of the girls. Logan didn't take it he didn't believe Olivia would hurt or bite him. While the boys were searching, Katie and Olivia were covering Jo in white powder and giving her fangs to put on. When they were satisfied they took a picture and took off on a hunt for the boys. Katie was walking and grinned seeing Carlos at the end of the hall. She quietly crept over and jumped on his back, biting his neck softly. Carlos' screams were heard throughout the hotel, terrifying the other boys who were on the hunt.

Kendall swallowed hard, looking around each corner as he walked. His poor sister and his girlfriend, there must be something he could do.

"Hey Kendall." Jo grinned standing in front of him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Jo! You're a…a…a vampire…"

"Uh huh." She nodded and stepped forward, grabbing him before he could run away and biting his neck. Kendall screamed bloody murder, and when Jo pulled away he noticed there was no blood. After feeling his neck and seeing nothing he stared at her completely confused. Jo laughed hysterically, pulling him away to explain the plan.

Olivia watched as Logan walked past her apartment door several times muttering to himself. The last time he walked past she quietly opened the door and yanked him in, biting down softly on his neck. Logan yelled and James realized he was the last one out of his friends standing.

Olivia pulled away and threw her head back laughing, Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're not a vampire!"

"Duh, this is revenge on James for sneaking in and listening in on my conversation." Olivia chuckled wiping her saliva from Logan's neck. "Glad I scared you though."

"Oh you're so going to get it Liv…" She shrugged and laughed once again.

"If you say so, just don't ruin the plan, I need to get James." Olivia patted his chest and left the room searching for James. She found him, cowering at a dead end hallway. She stood in front of him and James screeched backing himself into the corner.

"No Livie don't bite me! I'm already a vampire see? Haha, I'm a vamp!" He laughed nervously throwing garlic at her. Olivia sidestepped the garlic and smirked walking forward. James panicked yelling for help, then screamed even more noticing the other two "vampires" join her. The three girls grabbed James and threw him to the ground hissing in his face. "NO! DON'T!"

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY FOR SNEAKING INTO MY PLACE!"

"I'M SORRY FOR SNEAKING INTO YOUR PLACE!—Wait what?" The three girls looked at each other and laughed hysterically. "This…this was all a trick!?"

"Yeah…" Kendall sighed walking into view with the other three boys. "They got us good."

"I'm an evil-mastermind James, don't mess with me." The three girls stood up and pulled James to his feet." And I couldn't have done it without the help of these lovely ladies." She hugged the two girls and grinned proudly at the guys.

"That was cruel Olivia!" Carlos pouted. Olivia shook her head and hugged Carlos.

"I'm sorry Los, but I needed my revenge, I think it was just."

"It was scary…. But good job." She grinned and all of them started walking to the elevators to go back to the party. As they joined the other residents in a fun and spooky night, Logan appeared behind Olivia, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"What was that for?"

"Well, I can be a vampire too you know!" The zombie commented. "You're a very pretty vampire."

"Oh and you're an incredibly handsome dead guy." Olivia laughed and turned around to hug him. She tip-toed and kissed his cheek. "Green is a good color on you!"

"Yeah? You look like you could use a little green." He grinned at her and started walking back inside, lightly tugging on her hand. Olivia giggled and followed him back inside and up to her apartment.


	23. Just Too Sweet

**Yeah I don't think there's much more I could do with this story, if you think there should be a sequel or something let me know but uh….was a fun run!**

It was their two year anniversary, and Logan Mitchell completely forgot. He was so frantic over the Fourth of July fireworks show and the upcoming tour that his anniversary completely just slipped his mind, and he felt like complete crap. He knew Olivia was running around frantically trying to get an amazing gift for the boyfriend she loved so dearly. Meanwhile Logan completely forgot and he didn't plan a damn thing. He ran over to Kendall grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Dude what's going on?" Kendall dropped his magazine being shaken by Logan.

"IT'S OUR TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY AND I DID NOT PLAN A SINGLE THING!"

"HOW DO YOU FORGET TO PLAN THAT!?" Kendall's eyes were wide staring at his best friend. Logan shook his head and shrugged at a loss for words. Kendall nodded and took in a deep breath. "Okay that's no problem, we can fix this…"

"HOW?!"

"Don't worry Logan first we need to get her a gift." Logan nodded and the two of them first ran to a jewelry store. After looking around Logan's eyes settled on the perfect necklace. A beautiful silver heart necklace, with a green emerald in the middle, and the words _I love you ~Logan_ on the back of the heart. The two nodded to each other in approval and set off to plan the date. Logan desperately tried to rent a cabana but they were all filled. He could have taken her to their secret spot by the beach, but he did that for their one year anniversary, he didn't want to repeat himself. Logan stood in the middle of their apartment thinking back to something that would help him.

**Flashback**

"_This is so cool." Olivia mumbled as she crawled into the sheet fort in the middle of Kendall's living room. It had been two months since her mother died and she was still grieving and miserable. The boys desperately wanted to make her feel better and they were positive that something they used to do when they were all ten years old would make her feel better; she always was fascinated by the structure of sheet forts._

"_You like it?" Logan smiled hopeful. _

"_Yeah we're trying to make you happy because your mom passed." Carlos nodded._

"_CARLOS!" The three boys shouted and shoved him._

"_It's okay you guys." Olivia said softly as she stood up in the fort. It was pretty dark, but a little sun-roof the boys had made in the fort by cutting a square through one of the sheets on top allowed some light. "This is sweet I appreciate it."_

"_OH but it doesn't end there!" Kendall grinned and pulled from behind him a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches, while James unveiled a plate of seven layer cookies. "BA-BAM! We also have food!"_

"_AND A TELEVISION!" Carlos pointed to the TV._

"_Aw, you guys that's nice." Again she nodded with a soft smile and moved till she was closer to them, sitting on the floor and hugging a pillow to her chest as she studied the fort._

"_Do you like it?" Logan questioned as he sat beside her. Olivia nodded, looking around._

"_Yeah I do, sheet forts are cool…It's like an escape away from everything." She said quietly. Logan nodded and half-smiled at her, offering her a sandwich. Olivia shook her head and turned her eyes to the TV the boys were watching._

**End Flashback**

"I've got it!" Logan's eyes widened and he thought of a brilliant idea. "Kendall, I need you to go pick up dinner for us! Let's go Italian! Uhhhhh.." It took him a moment to try and remember the meal she got on their first date together. "Chicken fettuccine alfredo! Oh, and get some of those seven layer cookies, I have a fort to build!" Kendall nodded and ran off to buy the food while Logan snuck into Olivia's apartment and began to build a huge fort with every sheet she had. After building the fort he managed to string up holiday lights all around the top of the fort. It glowed with colors of purple, bright orange, and white from all the previous holidays. When he was positive that was perfect he ran back to his room to quickly get changed into a pair of khakis, a light blue button up and a grey tie. He grabbed the necklace box and shoved it into his back pocket. As he ran back to her apartment he bumped into Kendall.

"Hey! Here's the food." Kendall handed him the bags quickly. "Olivia's on her way, I kind of had to uhhh…"

"…..What did you do Kendall?"

"Well I had to stall her from coming up so I kind of …tripped her?"

"Okay I'll.. apologize to her for that later. Thanks buddy I owe you!"

"No problem, now go surprise your girlfriend." Kendall grinned and patted Logan on the back before running back into their own apartment. Logan quickly ran into Olivia's and put the food onto two plates, putting the cookies on a separate dish in the middle of the coffee table. He looked around frantically wondering what else there was to do, and then he heard the door open and Olivia's voice.

"What the hell…."She mumbled and stared with her head tilted at a sign taped over the folded blankets of the fortress which read 'Enter Here' followed by a heart. "Logan…?" He stood there grinning and refused to answer. Olivia cautiously stepped in and smiled seeing her boyfriend standing there as handsome as ever with a lovely dinner set out. "Aw Logan!"

"Happy Anniversary Liv." He grinned and walked over pulling her into a kiss. Olivia closed her eyes and kissed him deeply before pulling away. "Oh my god Logan, this is like…..when you guys built that fort…" She continued to look around. "Hey! Chicken alfredo that's what I had on our first date!"

"Exactly, see? I remember." He grinned looking her over. A pretty black dress, a white cardigan and white flats were adorning her body. Then he looked down and noticed a gift bag in her hand. "ohhh is that for me?"

"Yes it is." Olivia chuckled, "but there's more to it so you wait right here okay?" Logan nodded and sat down as Olivia left the fortress. First she ran to the kitchen, grabbing the container of home-made chocolate chip cookies she desperately worked on trying to perfect just for him. Then she ran to her bedroom, grabbing her guitar and running back to the fortress.

"Wow you went all out." Logan smiled a bit but he felt nervous, hoping she wouldn't figure out he completely forgot and he pieced this all together in a matter of hours.

"Not all out, I just did what I feel my boyfriend deserves." She bit her lip and smiled. Logan grinned, that amazing crooked grin that showed her for the last two years, that everything was okay, and she could finally be happy and safe. He leaned over and held her face, kissing her softly before she pulled away and began to strum an unfamiliar tune. When the never-before heard lyrics flowed from her mouth it was then Logan realized Olivia had written a song just for him. He listened careful and remembered all the two had gone through together, reminiscing how it was before they were a couple, and all they went through as a couple. When the song was over Olivia's eyes were red, fighting back the tears of love and passion, Logan's were puffy, there was no way he would let himself cry.

"That was beautiful Liv…" He put her guitar down and held her hands, gazing into her eyes under the mismatched fortress lights. "That was beautiful just like you, thank you…. You … I… I don't know how I can even tell you how much I love you."

"Well, we're not done quite just yet." She smiled and handed him the container of cookies, to which he chuckled and grinned, opening it and immediately eating one.

"Oh my god these are great…"

"Glad you like them!" She breathed a sigh of relief and then handed him the gift bag. Logan put the cookies down and reached in curiously, he pulled out a small velvet black box and then stared at her. He opened it and his eyes widened at the silver band engraved with their names _Logan and Olivia, Forever and Always._

"Olivia this….this is amazing I….thank you!" He put the ring on his right hand and hugged her, then pulled out his own gift." I hope you like it…it's not as great as yours but…well just open it." He watched nervously as Olivia unwrapped the box, and then pulled the necklace from the case.

"Oh my god Logan!" She breathed barely touching the necklace. She felt it was so pretty she didn't want her hands to touch it. "It's beautiful!" She blinked staring at it and Logan smiled wide, taking it out of the box and clasping it around her neck.

"Well look at that, it goes perfectly with your eyes." Olivia bit her lip looking down and studying the heart pendant that dangled from the silver chain. She turned to over and read the engraving, her heart absolutely melted.

"Logan…. This necklace is amazing! It's beautiful and so sweet and you're…god you're the most amazing boyfriend any girl could have, I'm so lucky to have not only a friend like you, but a boyfriend like you. You make me so happy and safe and cared for. You were always there to care for me Logan Mitchell, I can't tell you how much I appreciate that, and I can't wait to see what's in store for our future."

"Well Liv…" Logan sat closer to her, holding her hands in his, "I know our future's going to have two very happy geniuses, very talented, full of love, and being together for quite a long time, and nothing's going to get in the way." He leaned over and kissed his amazing girlfriend who had tears of joy pouring from her eyes. The two sat in each other's embraced, covered by the sheet fortress and enjoying the silence of being together.

**Oh man, shitty ending I know I'm so sorry but I think it ran its course. Let me know what you think!**


	24. Epilogue

**(I just couldn't stay away! TEHEHEHE)**

**Epilogue, 10 years later.**

Olivia was downstairs in the large kitchen of the lovely two-story home she shared with Logan. The kitchen was lovely, similar to one of her several old apartments at the Palm Woods. Soft grey walls with bright orange kitchen cabinets and accessories. Olivia's hair was pulled back into a bun, held by a large black clip. Humming to herself softly she mixed the whole wheat pancake batter before ladling some onto a griddle, then tossing a few chocolate chips onto the batter.

Meanwhile in the master bedroom Logan was sound asleep. Sprawled out on his back underneath the dark brown comforter, he snored quietly enjoying his peaceful sleep. However Logan soon felt a pressure on his chest, then something incredibly cold where his heart is. He opened one eye and grinned, opening the other and smiling at the little girl before him. A tiny four year old sat on her dad's stomach, the buds from a stethoscope placed in her ears, hidden by soft and wavy dark brown hair. She was lying over him, holding the cold piece of metal to his chest and listening to his heartbeat. She looked up and immediately smiled seeing he was awake. Logan grinned staring at his daughter, dark brown hair and bright green eyes like her mother's, but the dimples and crooked smile just screamed to everyone that was his little girl.

"Daddy! Good mornings!"

"Good morning to you too my little doctor Lily." He grinned and sat up, pulling her into a tight hug and sitting her on his lap. Lily is their four year old daughter, brainwashed into wanting to be a doctor, well that's what Olivia would tell people. Lily giggled and tugged at the hem of her night-dress, a black gown with purple stars and glitter.

"Sleep well daddy?"

"Yes I did, what about you baby girl?"

"ALWAYS!" She said as though it was so obvious. Logan shook his head and touched his nose to hers. Lily giggled and held his cheeks, pecking him quickly then flaring her nostrils as she smelled the air. "MOMMA'S MAKING BREAKFAST!" Logan raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air like a dog, moving his head around, then sniffing the top of Lily's head which made her laugh and push him away.

"You're right, she is, let's see what she's making!" Logan picked up his daughter and held her in one arm as he carried her out of the room and down the steps. Lily slung the stethoscope around her neck and played with her dad's hair as he carried her down. When they got to the kitchen Olivia was putting a hot frying pan into the sink while taking a long sip of coffee. She nearly dropped the mug when Logan set Lily down, and the tiny girl ran to her mother hugging her legs tightly.

"Well good morning baby girl!" Olivia bent down and hugged her, kissing her on the forehead. "Wow, you were playing doctor weren't you?"

"I was!" Lily nodded her head rapidly." Daddy's heart is like ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom." She nodded then ran over to the kitchen table, jumping onto the chair and sitting up on her knees. Olivia grinned and stood up straight, looking up at her husband before planting a sweet kiss on his lips. They were still head over heels for each other, and the two thought they only seemed to get better. Olivia loved that Logan's broad chest and shoulders seemed to just get bigger and more defined, while Logan seemed amazed at how beautifully Olivia had changed into a woman.

"Stop kissing, breakfast time!" Lily whined. Olivia shook her head with a laugh and put down three plates of chocolate chip pancakes on the table. After setting a bowl of grapes down and getting coffee for Logan, and juice for Lily, she finally sat down and the trio enjoyed breakfast.

Luckily, they weren't the only two to have a happy ending. After a string of failed relationships, James settled down with a lovely, if not loud woman who seemed to deal with his pronounced love of himself. The two were expecting their first boy together in two months.

Carlos married even before Logan and Olivia had. He knew once the girl said she loved corn-dogs she was the one for him. Well, he was wrong, but the next girl after that was just right. They had twin boys that were a three years old.

Sadly for Kendall, things didn't work out quite well with Jo. However, he did meet a lovely girl named Lucy, who Olivia seemed to adore even more than Jo. The two quickly became thick as thieves, and often plotted against the boys with a prank or witty joke. Lucy had a boy that was now four years old, and they had also had a two year old daughter.

Olivia decided to retire, or rather, take a break from performing once she had Lily. She felt that two parents on the road was too much, and urged Logan to continue performing with the guys. Sometimes she thought about getting back out there, but she was saving it, waiting for the right moment to jump back in.

"Momma, why you love daddy so much?" Lily asked before gulping down some of her juice.

"Well Lily.." Olivia put down her fork, trying to find the right words to say what she felt. "I've known daddy most of my life, and well. Daddy was always there for me. He was always there to say 'it's okay' whenever I felt down. He took care of me and he was, and is the sweetest guy in the world. There's no one else like your daddy, and I wouldn't trade him for the world." Olivia glanced over at Logan who was grinning, a tiny blush creeping on his cheeks which Olivia instantly noticed.

"That's cool." Lily nodded. " I hope I find a guy like that when I'm ten!"

"TEN?!" Logan's eyes bulged out of his head and he dropped his fork. Lily giggled and nodded while Olivia choked on her coffee, trying to hold back a laugh. "What do you need a guy at ten for!?"

"Duh! To love and care for me like you do for mommy! Silly daddy…." Lily shook her head.

"Hey, that's my job, I'll love and care for you until you're 180 years old, you don't need any other guy!"

"Oh…okay!" She grinned and nodded. Logan sighed of relief and kissed his daughter's forehead while Olivia sat there laughing. Oh wow, parenthood will be fun for these two…

(**and that, is finally my conclusion)**


End file.
